Derrière les apparences
by la physocologue
Summary: White décide d'affaiblir Terminal City en s'en prenant à ses leaders d'une manière assez... surprenante! Max/Alec car ils sont fait pour être ensembles! Passages interdits au moins de 16 ans indiqués à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Derrière les apparences

Série: Dark Angel, les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas!

Couples: Alec/Logan amitié, Max/Alec romance

Résumé: White décide d'affaiblir Terminal City en s'en prenant à Max et Alec d'une façon assez... surprenante!

**Chapitre 1: Alec?**

Terminal City était en ébullition. Depuis trois heures, Max et Alec étaient introuvables. Une minute, ils étaient au QG en train de discuter avec les autres, l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu. Au début, personne ne s'était inquiété. Ce n'était pas vraiment leur habitude de partir de la sorte, mais, d'un autre côté, ils avaient toujours été assez imprévisibles.

Mais Logan reçut ensuite un inquiétant message sur son ordinateur:

« Voyons comment vous allez vous en sortir sans vos deux leaders. A. White »

Mole parut assez vexé. Depuis le début du siège, la jeune X5, Alec et lui géraient tout ensemble. Si Max et Mole s'étaient tous les deux auto-proclamés chefs de leurs groupes respectifs, Alec s'était imposé, lui, avec le temps par sa présence et son soutien indéfectibles. Il s'était avéré indispensable, tant pour jouer les intermédiaires diplomates entre "monsieur-on-tire-puis-on-discute" et "madame-je-ne-touche-jamais-à-une-arme", que pour ses relations.

Le siège durait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Aucune des deux parties n'osait ouvrir le feu, en revanche une véritable guerre médiatique avait débuté. Grâce aux flashs du Veilleur, aux interviews de Sketchie et à d'autres personnes comme l'inspecteur Clemente, les transgéniques avaient peu à peu essayé de se faire accepter de la population. Il y a quelques jours, Max et Alec étaient passés à la télévision. Grâce à leur apparence humaine et leur charisme, ils avaient réussi à, non pas changer, mais un peu adoucir l'image des transgéniques. Les gens commençaient à comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas tous d'horribles monstres de foire assoiffés de sang comme White et bien d'autres voulaient le faire croire.

Logan avait peur. Il craignait que White ne les ait tués. Ils étaient des cibles de choix. Eux deux partis, et tout le travail de confiance auprès de la population était à refaire.

Mole avait envoyé des groupes de recherche dans tous les coins de Terminal City car TC était grand, très grand et sombre avec des pièces cachées dans tous les recoins.

Logan se sentait inutile. Il avait été assigné derrière son ordinateur au cas où d'autres messages seraient envoyés, mais il savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Max était en danger, il ne supportait pas d'être là assis à ne rien faire. Il s'inquiétait même pour Alec qu'il commençait à un peu plus apprécier, surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été avec la jeune femme.

Soudain, un grand cri l'arracha à ses pensées en sursaut :

- Elle est là ! Elle est là, j'ai trouvé Max !

Les cris venaient du sous-sol. Logan se rua en bas.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Où est-elle ? Est-elle en vie, blessée ? demanda-t-il rapidement en entrant.

Son regard se porta sur Max. Elle était évanouie sur le sol mais ne semblait pas touchée. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras mais bien sur ne pouvait pas, toujours à cause de ce maudit virus.

- Elle a l'air d'aller bien, Logan, lui dit Mole.

Il prit Max dans ses bras avec une délicatesse inhabituelle et presque choquante venant de lui.

- Max, Max, réveille-toi !

- Hum... soupira Max.

- Allez, ouvre les yeux !

Max ouvrit les paupières.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Alec ? demanda Mole frénétiquement.

- Ils nous ont attiré, c'était un piège ! bredouilla-t-elle.

- Qui ils ?

- Les nouveaux. Tu sais le groupe de X6 qu'on a recueillis hier! Alec arrêtait pas de me dire qu'ils étaient louches, j'aurai du l'écouter, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que…

- Max, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

- Ils nous ont attirés en nous disant que l'un d'entre eux s'était blessé. Ils ont fermé la porte et nous sont tombés dessus. Ils étaient six contre nous deux. Des familiers. Ils nous ont fait une injection, je ne sais pas de quoi. Je me suis immédiatement sentie bizarre et j'ai du m'évanouir. C'est tout ce dont je me souvienne. Je suis désolée...

Max avait les larmes aux yeux. Mole, gêné, passa maladroitement sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de la réconforter.

- Ok, dit-il en s'éloignant brusquement, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Amenez-la à l'infirmerie. Demandez des tests complets jusqu'à ce que l'on sache ce qu'elle a.

Soudain, il eut l'air paniqué.

- Ca pourrait être un virus contagieux ! Je vous interdis de la toucher!

- Je ne pense pas, dit Logan, d'après le message, seuls Max et Alec sont concernés.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais évitez quand même les contacts corporels.

Il fit signe à un X5 de prendre Max et de l'emmener. Elle voulu marcher mais on ne la laissa pas faire.

- Vous deux, dit Mole en désignant les deux X6 qui avez trouvés la jeune femme, avertissez tout le monde qu'il faut continuer les recherches pour Alec et dites leurs que les derniers X6 arrivés sont des traîtres. Ils ont sûrement dû s'enfuir mais on ne sait jamais. Et trouvez-moi celui qui a pris contact avec eux en premier, il va m'entendre celui-là !

Mole faisait peur à voir tellement il était énervé. Logan remarqua dans un coin de la pièce quelque chose qui bougeait derrière un fauteuil. Il s'approcha doucement, faisant signe aux autres de venir. Le fauteuil fut violemment poussé et Mole braqua son arme sur ce qui se trouvait derrière : un enfant. Il y avait un enfant qui paraissait avoir sept ou huit ans, recroquevillé en boule dans un tee-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda sèchement Mole.

L'enfant semblait terrifié par Mole mais il se releva rapidement sur ses jambes et se mit en position d'attaque. La situation aurait pu être marrante : ce petit, haut comme trois pommes, debout en position d'attaque devant un gros lézard armé. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas.

- Mole, dit Logan, ce n'est qu'un gosse. Tu lui fais peur ! Laisse-moi lui parler.

Mole ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Baisse au moins ton arme !

Cette fois, il écouta.

Le Veilleur regarda le petit garçon. Son regard reflétait sa peur. Pourtant, bien que terrifié, il ne tremblait pas.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda gentiment Logan.

- X5-494, monsieur ! répondit le petit sans pour autant changer de position.

X5-494. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Ca ne pouvait pas...

- Alec ? demanda Mole scié.

Le petit le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- Tu es une anomalie, toi ! Un des monstres cachés en bas. Je ne parle pas aux monstres !

Le cerveau de Logan carburait à mille à l'heure. Il regarda plus attentivement le petit. Le tee-shirt qu'il portait était bien celui d'Alec. Il remarqua aussi pour la première fois un pantalon au sol. Comment se pouvait-il, comment avait-il pu devenir, ou plutôt redevenir, comme ça ?

- Mole, je crois que c'est bien lui !

- Moi aussi, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître… Viens avec moi, petit ! On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit le transhumain en lui tendant la main.

- Non ! hurla le Mini-Alec.

Il se jeta sur Logan et s'accrocha à sa jambe.

- Ne le laisse pas me faire de mal ! Je ne suis pas Alec, je suis X5-494 !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Logan.

- Dites à tout le monde d'arrêter les recherches, je m'occupe de lui.

xxxxxxx

Alec regardait partout autour de lui avec appréhension. L'endroit ressemblait à une infirmerie et cela le terrifiait. Le grand monsieur aux lunettes, qui apparemment s'appelait Logan, lui avait demandé de s'asseoir sur une des tables d'auscultation et l'avait laissé tout seul ici depuis un bon moment déjà.

Pas loin de lui, il y avait une belle jeune femme allongée sur un lit d'hôpital qui l'observait étrangement quand il ne la regardait pas. Il avait la constante impression qu'elle l'épiait et détestait ça.

Le monsieur aux lunettes arriva enfin. Il paraissait gêné. Le docteur qui l'accompagnait aussi.

- Comment ça va Max ? demanda le docteur.

- Bien. C'est lui ? demanda-t-elle hésitante, bien que connaissant déjà mieux que personne la réponse.

- Oui. Tu as du résister à ce qu'ils t'ont injecté grâce à ton ADN. Apparemment, Sandeman t'as immunisée contre pas mal de choses. Ils ne devaient pas être au courant.

Le docteur se tourna vers le jeune X5.

- Alec, je vais faire quelques tests sur toi. Il faut que je te fasse une prise de sang.

Le garçon ne bougea pas et continua à triturer machinalement son énorme tee-shirt.

- 494, appela Logan.

Cette fois, le petit réagit.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si on t'appelle Alec, dorénavant ? On trouve que ce nom te va bien.

Alec le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il se posait des milliers de questions depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ici et avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Il finit par se lancer.

- Je peux vous poser une question, monsieur ?

- Oui, répondit Logan, agacé de la façon dont Alec s'adressait à lui.

- J'aimerais être informé des paramètres de la mission, s'il y en a une.

Logan fut sidéré par la question et surtout le vocabulaire utilisé.

- Est-ce que l'on est à Manticore ? Alec, c'est quoi ? Mon nom sous-couverture ? Et où sont les autres membres de mon unité ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec moi ? Quand est-ce que je les verrai ?

Alec parlait de plus en plus vite, s'agitant de plus en plus.

- Non, Alec, non. Ici, tu es à Terminal City. Les autres membres de ton unité ne sont pas là.

Logan était perdu. Apparemment, Alec avait gardé ses souvenirs de petit garçon et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Comment donc lui expliquer ? Il lança un regard désespéré à Max. Il aurait aimé ses conseils mais elle semblait aussi perdue que lui.

- Euh… Tu vas rester ici un long moment.

Le docteur, une jeune X4 particulièrement ravissante, décida de prendre le relais. Elle avait l'habitude de soigner les enfants et savait beaucoup mieux s'y prendre.

- Ici, on vient tous de Manticore, Alec. C'est un peu comme une nouvelle base. On va prendre soin de toi. Il y a beaucoup de transhumains mais ils ne sont pas si méchants, en fait. Pour ton unité, je suis désolée mais on est partis de Manticore sans eux. On ne sait pas où ils sont. Ici, on n'a plus de matricule, on a tous des noms. Sur le lit, là-bas, c'est Max. Moi, c'est Sonia et le monsieur de tout à l'heure qui ressemble à un lézard, c'est Mole.

Alec hocha la tête, les explications parurent lui suffire.

- Maintenant, donne-moi ton bras que je te fasse une prise de sang.

- Non ! cria-t-il en s'accrochant au bras de Logan. J'aime pas les aiguilles, j'aime pas les tests. On avait dit que c'était fini les tests. Je ne veux pas retourner en division psy. J'ai rien fait moi !

Logan fut surpris par la violence de sa réaction. Il savait que les transgéniques n'aimaient pas les médecins mais généralement, ils ne le montraient pas, du moins pas comme ça.

- Alec, elle ne va pas te faire de mal. C'est juste une prise de sang, une seule.

Le mini-X5 le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

- Vous promettez, monsieur ? Juste une ?

- C'est promis ! Et arrête de m'appeler monsieur. Je suis Logan.

- Oui, monsieur. Excusez-moi.

- Alec !

- Pardon, pardon.

- Et arrête de t'excuser tout le temps.

- ...

Alec ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire à nouveau pardon puis la referma. Logan n'en revenait pas. Il venait de demander à Alec d'arrêter de s'excuser ! C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Sonia fit le prélèvement. Elle essaya d'être la plus douce possible mais elle sentit tout de même le jeune X5 se tendre lorsque l'aiguille entra dans la veine.

- Ca y est, c'est fini. Tu vas pouvoir partir. Tu devrais lui trouver des vêtements plus adaptés, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Logan. Demande à Gem, c'est elle qui gère ce genre de choses. Il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un veille sur lui. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il tombe malade mais il peut toujours il y avoir des effets secondaires. On ne sait jamais.

- Ok, répondit Logan.

Il prit le mini-Alec dans ses bras et le posa par terre. Alec n'osait pas bouger. Il s'avança timidement vers Max mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je vais toujours bien.

Max ne put s'empêcher de rire. Voilà au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui.

- C'est quoi ton matricule ? demanda Alec.

- X5-452.

Elle vit son visage se décomposer et ses yeux s'agrandir de peur et de dégoût.

- C'EST UNE TRAITRESSE, C'EST UNE TRAITRESSE ! hurla-t-il.

Il se rua vers la porte de sortie. Logan l'attrapa au passage.

- Lâche moi ! Lâche moi, c'est une traîtresse ! Elle est méchante, je ne veux pas la voir ! Elle nous a tous trahis, elle n'a rien à faire ici ! Elle est méchante !

- Non, Alec. Elle n'est pas méchante !

- Si, elle fait partie des traîtres !

Max avait les larmes aux yeux. Logan semblait perdu.

- Alec, viens ici ! Calme-toi !

Le petit arrêta de se débattre et Logan qui l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras le reposa au sol.

- Viens, suis moi.

xxxxxxx

Une heure après, Alec était douché et décemment habillé. L'altercation de tout à l'heure avec Max était oubliée mais il refusait toujours obstinément de lui parler. Logan avait eu beau lui raconter pendant une heure tout ce que Max avait pu faire de bien, pour Alec, elle restait un traître et il était hors de question qu'il lui adresse la parole. Pour le reste, il s'adaptait sans difficulté.

Si les transhumains lui faisaient encore peur, il semblait plutôt bien les accepter, à la stupéfaction générale. Ses préjugés à leur égard étaient beaucoup moins ancrés que chez la plupart des autres séries X. Le mini-Alec était beaucoup plus timide que le « grand », mais il possédait la même capacité à bien s'entendre avec tout le monde. Cependant, il ne quittait plus Logan d'une semelle.

Le soir venu, il fut décidé qu'il irait dormir chez Gem qui était la plus habituée aux enfants. En effet, elle avait été affectée à la garderie.

- Il est l'heure d'aller dormir, Alec, dit gentiment Logan. Tu vas chez Gem, d'accord ?

Le jeune X5 hocha la tête avec regret mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Logan, soulagé qu'il n'émette aucune objection, évita soigneusement le regard du petit.

- Viens avec moi, appela Gem.

Alec se dirigea lentement vers elle. La jeune femme vit à son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alec ? Tu sais, tu peux tout dire, ici. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander la permission de parler et tu peux poser autant de questions que tu veux.

- JeveuxdormiravecLogan, baraguina-t-il rapidement.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas tout capté là, dit Gem amusée.

Logan avait, lui, bien tout compris. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait d'arriver.

- Je veux aller dormir chez Logan.

Gem eut l'air gênée.

- Il te fait plus confiance qu'à moi, Logan. Tu devrais t'occuper de lui.

- Gem, je n'ai jamais su m'occuper d'un enfant. Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? répondit-il.

- Tu t'en sors plutôt bien avec lui.

- Gem... supplia-t-il.

- Je te promets que je serai sage, dit Alec.

Logan le regarda. A partir du moment où il rencontra les grands yeux suppliants d'Alec, il sut qu'il était perdu.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais moi, j'ai encore du travail. Tu vas devoir attendre longtemps avant d'aller dormir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas sommeil, répondit le mini-Alec tout enthousiaste. Et puis, je peux t'aider, si tu veux.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait ! s'exclama Logan.

- Si, je peux, répondit Alec avec assurance. Je sais pourquoi le programme que tu essayes de créer ne marche pas.

Alec se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et commença à faire jouer ses doigts sur le clavier.

- Alec, gronda Logan.

Le petit allait détruire tout son travail. Le temps qu'il arrive à l'ordinateur, il avait déjà changé plein de choses.

- Pousse toi de là ! ordonna le Veilleur énervé.

- Oui monsieur ! répondit Alec en s'éloignant et se mettant au garde à vous.

Logan, trop occupé par son ordinateur, ne se rendit même pas compte du changement de comportement d'Alec, redevenu 494. Il essaya de revenir en arrière mais toutes les modifications avaient été sauvegardées. « _Bon sang qu'il est rapide »_. Il lança alors le programme pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. A sa grande stupéfaction, le gamin avait effectivement résolu le problème.

Depuis quand Alec était-il un expert en informatique ? Il ne lui avait jamais proposé son aide auparavant !! Il dévisagea le petit, abasourdi par cette révélation, et nota enfin sa posture rigide.

- Euh, tu... Je... Tu as bien tout réparé. Merci, je suis désolé.

- Je ne serai pas puni, monsieur ? demanda anxieusement Mini-494.

- Non, non, au contraire, je te remercie. Et arrête de te tenir comme ça, tu n'es plus à Manticore. Et puis, je suis Logan, pas " monsieur". "Monsieur", ça fait vieux.

- Mais tu es vieux ! constata Alec.

Cette remarque le laissa sans voix_. « Super ! _pensa Logan_, en plus de me ridiculiser en informatique, il me traite de vieux ! Je ne sais plus lequel je préfère finalement. Petit ou grand les deux Alec sont aussi irritants l'un que l'autre.»_

- C'est qui le commandant, ici ? demanda soudain le petit.

_« Toi, Max la traîtresse et une anomalie_, pensa Logan._ Ca ne va pas lui plaire ! »_. Cependant, il jugea bon de lui dire la vérité. Enfin, du moins une partie.

- Max et Mole sont les deux chefs.

- 452 et une anomalie ! s'exclama Alec éberlué. Je veux bien obéir à Mole, mais pas à 452. C'est hors de question !

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

Et maintenant lâchez vos com!!

J'ai toujours adoré les fic où les héros redeviennent petits! J'adore particulièrement mini Chris dans Charmed. Mini Max a déjà été explorée, il existe aussi un Alec grand physiquement mais petit mentallement et un Dean petit physiquement et grand mentallement! J'ai donc décidé de créer mon mini Alec physiquement et mentalement!!

J'espère que ça vous plait, le prochain chapitre est pour dans pas longtemps!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle vie**

Alec contemplait le mur d'un air absent. Il était allongé sur un vieux divan défoncé, bien au chaud sous une couverture, dans l'appartement de Logan. La présence du jeune homme dans la pièce d'à côté le rassurait. Il n'en revenait toujours pas des événements de la journée. Il s'était endormi à Manticore et réveillé dans une nouvelle base : Terminal City.

C'était vraiment étrange. Une sensation très déstabilisante, d'autant plus qu'il ne gardait qu'un souvenir diffus de la veille. Il se demandait pourquoi on l'avait laissé dormir lors du changement de base. D'habitude, Manticore n'avait aucun scrupule à les réveiller soudainement au milieu de la nuit pour les faire changer de dortoir ou bien les amener en division psy.

Alec chassa volontairement cette idée de son esprit. Au lieu de ça, il se concentra sur les événements de la journée. Pour le peu qu'il en avait vu, cette nouvelle base était vraiment très différente de Manticore.

D'abord, il y avait la présence des anomalies. Jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait vu qu'une seule fois, le jour où l'instructeur de leur unité leur avait fait visiter les cachots. Ils étaient vraiment horribles, tous terriblement moches et défigurés, encore pires que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas si méchants. Ils avaient même l'air plutôt sympa, surtout Vic, le transhumain assigné à la surveillance vidéo. Alec l'avait observé une bonne partie de l'après-midi et reconnaissait qu'il était vraiment un expert en mécanique et en électronique.

Mole, lui, quand il n'était pas énervé ou en train de te pointer un pistolet dessus, semblait, disons, acceptable. Un peu intimidant mais plus gentil que Lydecker par exemple. Effectivement, dès que celui-ci avait vu que le petit n'était ni plus ni moins qu'Alec, son comportement avait radicalement changé. Il était soudain devenu gentil et attentionné, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu pas mal de moqueries. En effet, tout le monde savait à quel point il aimait Alec. Chose qu'il refusait catégoriquement d'admettre, ne cessant de se plaindre du comportement du jeune X5.

Ensuite, il y avait cette idée étrange de tous avoir un nom. Cela ne gênait pas vraiment le petit. Il se demandait juste pourquoi ils tenaient tant à l'appeler Alec. Cependant, il aimait ce nom, la façon dont il sonnait. Il s'y était habitué à une vitesse déconcertante. Comme si cela sonnait juste. Comme si ce prénom était fait pour lui.

Alec bailla soudain bruyamment. Décidément, il était épuisé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à réfléchir à cette bien étrange journée, et à toutes les questions qu'il se posait, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne pensait plus clairement. Il décida alors de succomber au sommeil et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

xxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Logan entra dans la salle de bain sans frapper (les habitudes des transgéniques commençaient à déteindre sur lui) pour voir où en était Alec. Le petit était en train de se brosser méthodiquement les dents, torse nu devant le lavabo. Logan resta pétrifié sous le choc. Le corps du gamin était couvert de blessures. Tout son côté gauche était bleu, il devait avoir une ou deux côtes cassées. Il avait des marques de coupures et de brûlures plus ou moins cicatrisées sur tout le torse et ses bras couverts d'hématomes semblaient avoir été piquées un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Alec, tu vas bien ? demanda Logan d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le petit intrigué.

- Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

- Ca quoi ?

- Toutes ces blessures.

- En division psy, répondit le petit en hochant les épaules.

Logan sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux alors qu'une vague de colère s'emparait de lui. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter l'injustice. Même après toutes ces années à "travailler pour le Veilleur", après toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait découvertes et auxquelles il avait été confronté. Même après tout ça, il ne s'était pas habitué à l'injustice. Voir ce petit corps tout frêle si abîmé, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Lorsque son regard se porta sur une vilaine plaie où la chair était à vif, il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus devant Alec avant d'exploser. Il sortit de l'appartement en courant, longeât le couloir avant de shooter violemment dans la première poubelle sur son passage. Sonia, alertée par le bruit, arriva en courant.

- Logan, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Elle le regarda poser son front contre le mur pour essayer de retrouver son calme.

- Apparemment, ça ne va pas, constata-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Dis moi ce qu'il y a.

- C'est Alec.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il va bien ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

- Non, non, ça va, enfin ... il n'y a rien de nouveau, là maintenant.

Sonia le regarda d'un air septique.

- Il a des marques de coup et autre sur tout le corps. Il dit que ça vient de son séjour en Psy. J'ai rien remarqué, hier. Il a voulu se doucher et se changer tout seul. Il avait des manches longues...

Sa voix s'enroua alors que ses yeux se mirent à brûler.

- Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant !?

Sonia s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui, posant une main sur son épaule en signe de soutient. Logan essaya de retrouver son calme.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose Sonia, fit-il hésitant. Je ne m'y connais pas trop avec les gamins, mais... Tu ne trouves pas que son comportement est bizarre pour un garçon de son age? Il doit avoir 11 ans, non? Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je lui en donnais à peine 7... Même physiquement! Il est si chétif...

- Je sais, j'y ai pensé moi aussi. S'il sort de la division psy, cela explique pourquoi il est "chétif" comme tu dis. Il n'a sûrement pas dû manger à sa faim. Quand à son comportement... Manticore n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour vivre une enfance épanouie, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter. Ne t'inquiètes pas Logan, il ira bien.

- J'espère.

- Faut que j'aille voir comment il va. Peut-être que certaines blessures ont besoin de soin.

xxxxxxx

Alec commençait à s'impatienter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant Logan. Il continua à tourner en rond dans l'appartement en fouillant par ci par là, aussi curieux que le chat qu'il était en partie. Des milliers de questions trottaient à nouveau dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du grand monsieur à lunettes. Il avait senti sa colère, tout à l'heure, juste avant qu'il ne parte et il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le mettre dans une telle rage. Cela l'inquiétait énormément car il aimait bien ce monsieur et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'être fâché avec lui.

« _Ca a un lien avec mes blessures de division Psy »_, pensa le petit en passant inconsciemment sa main sur ses côtes douloureuses. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vu personne avoir la moindre réaction face à cela.

Il se rappela alors le regard froid des docteurs qui s'étaient occupés de lui alors qu'une série de flashs lui revint en mémoire. Oui, malgré les anomalies, la présence de 452, la colère de Logan contre lui, malgré tout ça, TC était bien plus accueillant que Manticore. Ici, il se sentait chez lui.

L'entrée dans l'appartement de Sonia l'arracha à ses pensées.

- Alec, mon poussin! Viens ici, s'il te plait.

Alec s'avança timidement vers elle.

- Ca veut dire quoi, mon poussin ? Je ne suis pas un poussin. Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

Sonia sourit. Décidément, ce petit avait bien des choses à apprendre.

- C'est une marque d'affection, expliqua-t-elle. On dit ça aux gens que l'on aime bien.

- Est-ce que tu crois que Logan m'aime bien ?

- Oui, bien sûr, il tient beaucoup à toi.

- Pourquoi était-il énervé contre moi, alors ?

- Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'il était énervé. C'est contre les gens qui t'ont fait du mal.

- On ne m'a pas fait de mal !

- Bien sur que si.

- Ils disaient que c'était normal, que ce n'était que des tests.

- Ces gens-là n'avaient pas le droit de te faire ça, Alec. Je ne laisserai jamais plus personne te faire du mal. Logan non plus. Allez, viens, suis moi, on va à l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Sonia vit l'ampleur des dégâts, elle comprit la réaction de Logan qu'elle avait trouvé, au départ, un peu excessive. Elle s'en voulut également de ne rien avoir vu plus tôt. Elle avait voulu épargner Alec, déjà terrifié par l'infirmerie et la prise de sang, et n'avait pas fait d'auscultation.

Elle aurait dû. De même qu'elle aurait dû comprendre que les traces de piqûres au bras gauche qu'elle avait découvertes en faisant la prise de sang, n'était pas toutes dues à l'injection faite par les familliers. Cependant, ce qui est fait est fait.

Sonia commença à se poser des questions quant au produit qui avait été injecté aux deux X5. Bien que très surprenant, elle concevait qu'une molécule puisse faire régresser physiquement un être humain. Après tout, Manticore avait bien créé des êtres mi-homme mi-chien ou bien capables de télécœrcition. Cependant, le corps d'Alec avait carrément repris l'apparence qu'il avait à cet age là. La blessure par balle à son bras avait disparu pour laisser place aux nombreuses séquelles de la division psy.

C'était incroyable. Sonia commençait à douter que seule la science soit derrière tout ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle commença à accorder quelque crédit à toutes ses histoires de cérémonies et autres prophéties concernant le culte de la procréation de White.

Elle demanda au petit de se déshabiller entièrement, le laissant en sous-vêtements. Elle commença à panser les plaies qui pouvaient l'être après les avoir désinfectées. Elle passa une crème sur les bleus et autres contusions qu'il avait. Elle nota deux côtes cassées mais pour cela, elle ne pouvait rien faire, seul le temps les guérirait.

Alec était resté silencieux tout le long de l'examen. Bizarrement, ce docteur ne lui faisait pas peur. En fait, il avait du mal à la considérer comme un docteur. Sonia était douce et gentille. Elle ne lui faisait jamais mal. Alec se détendit au fur et à mesure jusqu'au point où il s'endormit presque.

- C'est fini, mon poussin, tu vas pouvoir retourner jouer avec les autres, dit gentiment Sonia. Mais avant, j'aimerais parler à Logan. Attends-moi là !

Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa pour revenir une minute après avec le grand monsieur à lunettes.

- Ca va mieux, Alec ? demanda gentiment Logan.

- Oui, répondit le petit. Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'étais juste inquiet.

- Il faudra changer les pansements tous les soirs, commença à expliquer Sonia à Logan. Je vais te donner ce qu'il faut pour cela. Et ça, c'est la crème à passer sur les hématomes, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un tube.

- Ok, merci beaucoup.

- Eh, attends! J'ai pas fini. On a eu les résultats de l'analyse de sang d'Alec. Tout est normal et ...

Elle hésita, soudain consciente que le petit écoutait.

- Pour l'autre personne dont tu attendais des nouvelles, saches que l'on ne peut rien y faire. Ca devrait partir tout seul. On pense que tout rentrera dans l'ordre d'un seul coup mais on ne sait pas quand. Peut-être dans quelques jours, une semaine, un mois... ou jamais. On ne sait pas du tout.

Logan comprit très bien de quoi elle parlait et resta atterré par ses explications. Bien qu'il aimait énormément ce petit Alec, l'autre commençait à lui manquer. Il manquait à tout le monde, en fait. Surtout à TC et, à son grand désespoir, à Max.

C'était bizarre mais Logan aurait aimé que les deux Alec puissent coexister. Mini-Alec n'était là que depuis deux jours et pourtant il s'était déjà attaché à lui.

- Et pour Max ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- On l'a laissée sortir de l'infirmerie. Ses analyses étaient normales. Son corps a entièrement détruit ce qui lui a été injecté. C'est vraiment impressionnant! Répondit la jeune femme.

- Merci pour tout, Sonia.

- De rien, c'est normal. Prends soin de lui, dit-elle en regardant Alec.

Sur ce, les deux garçons quittèrent l'infirmerie.

xxxxxxx

Max se tenait à l'entrée du gymnase, appuyée sur le chambranle. Elle observait la séance d'entraînement des "juniors". Elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser à ses côtés.

- Ca va mon chou ? demanda OC.

- Oui, répondit Max d'un air absent.

Elles restèrent un moment à regarder les petits en silence.

- Il est où ?

- Au deuxième rang, c'est le troisième en partant de la gauche.

OC le chercha des yeux et le trouva.

- Il est toujours aussi mignon, même gamin, constata OC.

- C'est vrai, répondit Max en souriant. Il me fait encore plus penser à Ben, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Je sais que c'est dur, mon chou ...

- Il ne veut pas me parler, il refuse de me voir. Il me considère comme une traîtresse. C'est le seul mot qu'il a à la bouche quand il me voit, ragea Max.

- Le Alec que l'on connaît ne t'en veut pas, Max. C'est ça qui compte, répondit OC avec conviction. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il a conservé ses souvenirs d'enfant, c'est encore un peu trop tôt. Pour lui, c'est comme s'il sortait de la division psy. Les blessures sont encore trop vives.

Max hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux. Pendant ce temps, l'entraînement continuait pour les petits. Alors qu'ils passaient à une série d'exercices de niveau supérieur, l'entraîneur demanda à Alec et à un X6 nommé Loup de ne pas continuer. Max fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi il lui a demandé d'arrêter? s'interrogea OC.

- Je ne sais pas. Loup est blessé, donc je comprends, mais Alec ...

- Il va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment en réalité, étant donné qu'il ne veut plus me voir... Et comme je n'ai pas pu discuter avec Logan non plus…

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent le petit d'un air inquiet. Loup avait le poignet gauche bandé mais aucun pansement n'était visible sur Alec. D'un autre côté, le petit kimono blanc qu'il portait cachait pas mal de choses.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'exclama soudainement Max qui ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir.

- Je vais aller me renseigner, si tu veux, dit OC.

- Oui, merci, ce serait gentil. Toi, il acceptera, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

xxxxxxx

Etant dispensé d'exercice, Alec alla s'asseoir dans les gradins pour regarder les autres. Loup s'installa à côté de lui.

- Salut, t'es nouveau ? Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda le petit X6.

- Oui, je suis arrivé il y a deux jours. Je m'appelle Alec.

- Moi, c'est Loup.

Loup regarda le jeune X5 avec intérêt. Il avait entendu ce qui était arrivé à 494. Il avait toujours aimé ce chef et cela lui faisait bizarre de faire connaissance avec sa version plus jeune, surtout qu'il savait que le petit n'était au courant de rien. Il préféra ne pas parler afin d'éviter de dire des choses qu'il ne faudrait pas. Il resta alors assis en silence à observer travailler ses camarades.

- Tu t'es fait quoi au bras ? demanda soudain Alec.

- Oh, rien de spécial, je me suis foulé le poignet lors d'une mauvaise réception. Pourtant, le mur dont j'ai sauté ne faisait que 5 mètres de haut, dit-il d'un ton désabusé. Et toi ? Je ne vois rien.

- J'ai deux côtes cassées et quelques coupures assez profondes.

- Tu t'es fait ça comment?

- Division Psy.

Loup hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et préféra en rester là. Pendant ce temps, OC s'approchait d'eux.

- Salut, Alec. Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

- Bien, répondit le petit. Comment tu connais mon nom ?

_« Première gaffe »_, pensa OC.

- C'est un ami qui me l'a dit. Je sais que tu es nouveau ici, je voulais faire ta connaissance. Moi, c'est Original Cindy! dit-elle gaiement.

- Content de te connaître, répondit Alec. Tu es une ordinaire, non ?

- Oui, comment tu as deviné ?

- C'est facile ! D'abord, les ordinaires et les séries X ne se déplacent pas du tout de la même manière. Notre façon de marcher est plus silencieuse, plus féline. Ensuite, tu m'as cherché du regard avant d'arriver. Les transgéniques ont une meilleure vue. On repère directement notre cible et on va droit vers elle ! Il y a aussi ton odeur, elle est très différente. Et puis, tu ne te tiens pas comme un soldat et ta coiffure n'est strictement pas règlementaire !

OC resta interdite. Le mini-Alec était beaucoup moins secret sur ses capacités que le grand. Alors qu'elle avait toujours considéré Alec comme quelqu'un de prétentieux et d'arrogant, abusant de ses facilités, elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité, il cachait pas mal de choses dont il était capable. Comme par exemple, ses exploits en informatique. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle aurait payé cher pour voir la tête de Logan le soir où le petit avait réparé son système informatique. L'histoire avait fait bon train dans TC.

- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas les exercices comme les autres ? demanda gentiment OC.

La question agaça Alec. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses blessures. Il n'aimait pas non plus être traité à part comme s'il était plus faible que les autres.

- Quelques côtes cassées, rien de grave, répondit-il agressivement. Je pourrai faire comme eux, si l'entraîneur m'y autorisait.

Sur ce, il partit se changer dans les vestiaires.

_« Super, j'ai tout gagné ! »_, pensa OC. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'énerver mais n'était pas finalement pas si étonnée que ça qu'il ait mal réagi à la question. Alec n'avait jamais aimé qu'on l'interroge sur sa santé.

- Tu sais qui il est ? demanda Loup

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit OC. Et toi, tu es Loup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-il fièrement.

- Tu as de l'ADN de loup dans ton cocktail où ton nom vient d'autre chose ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

- J'ai bien de l'ADN de loup dans mon cocktail, confirma le petit amusé.

- Waouh, c'est la classe ! s'exclama OC.

Le garçon rougit de plaisir devant la remarque.

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas le prendre mal, si Alec s'est énervé, tout à l'heure, commença à expliquer le jeune X6. Apparemment, il garde des séquelles physiques de son séjour en division psy. Il n'aime pas en parler et je le comprends.

- Tu veux dire que ça vient de là, ses côtes cassées ?

- Oui, ça et le reste.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben, tu sais, comme quand on sort de division psy, quoi !

Apparemment, pour le petit, ces deux mots signifiaient tout, mais OC avait du mal à comprendre. Cependant, elle ne voulut pas insister et partit rejoindre Max après avoir salué le garçon.

xxxxxxx

Ce soir là, Logan fut content de dormir près d'Alec. Un matelas avait été installé à même le sol dans la pièce où il dormait. Le jeune homme s'endormit rapidement, éprouvé par cette journée riche en émotions.

Le petit, lui, n'eut pas cette chance. Il cogitait tellement de choses dans sa tête ... Pourquoi lui avait-on menti, à Manticore, en lui disant que tous les transhumains étaient méchants ? Pourquoi tous les gens ici critiquaient Manticore alors qu'on lui avait dit que TC était une nouvelle base? Il mourait d'envie de faire connaissance avec tout le monde.

Il commençait à s'endormir quand il sentit les premiers signes arriver : mal de tête, vision trouble et surtout mains qui tremblent. Il saisit une des petites boîtes de Tryptophane que Sonia lui avait données et qu'il avait laissé sous son oreiller. Il avala deux pilules et attendit que ça se passe. Lorsque les tremblements se firent plus forts et gagnèrent l'ensemble de son corps, il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier.

Cette nuit là, Logan dormit paisiblement sans se douter qu'à côté de lui, le jeune X5 était en crise. Au matin, rien dans le comportement du Mini-Alec, débordant de joie et de vie, curieux de tout, ne lui permit de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

xxxxxxx

- Max ! Mole ! Tout le monde ! Venez ici ! cria Vic, d'une voix surexcitée. Mettez la télé, les infos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Logan en arrivant.

- Des gens manifestent en notre faveur, expliqua Joshua en sautillant de joie. Petite soeur, petite soeur, bientôt les gens ne crieront plus quand ils verront Joshua. Joshua pourra aller dehors sans casque. Plus de problème, plus de sécurité avant tout !

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Joshua, dit Mole d'une voix grave. Les gens commencent à accepter les X5, pas les transhumains.

- Mole a raison, Joshua, dit Max. Cependant, c'est quand même une bonne nouvelle. Les choses évoluent. Bientôt nous pourrons sortir.

- C'est grâce à toi, Max. Grâce à toi et à Alec. Vous pouvez en être fiers.

Les gens commençaient à arriver nombreux devant la petite télé.

- Bon, au prochain casse, on se fait une télé écran géant avec une sono et tout, lança un X5.

Il y eut de nombreux rires et murmures d'approbation. Mini-Alec se faufila à travers la foule et arriva jusqu'à Logan. Il écouta religieusement ce que disait la présentatrice télé. Celle-ci répondait à bon nombre de ses questions.

- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle base de Manticore, ici, dit soudain Alec à Logan.

Logan et Max se tendirent tous les deux. Le petit était très intelligent. Il comprenait bien qu'on ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Le Veilleur et la jeune X5 s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne jamais lui parler de sa "régression". Pour le reste, ils avaient du mal à savoir ce qu'il fallait dire ou pas. Le garçon était vraiment très intelligent, il fallait faire attention.

- Tu as raison, Alec, dit doucement Logan. Nous ne sommes pas une nouvelle base, nous nous sommes évadés de Manticore.

- Et vous êtes venus me chercher pour me sauver ? Mais où sont les autres, mon unité ? Que lui est-elle arrivée puisque Manticore a brûlé, s'énerva Alec.

- On ne sait pas, dit Max. Manticore a cherché à tuer tous les transgéniques lorsque notre existence a été révélée au grand jour. Une grande partie de ceux qui ont échappé à l'incendie, vivent maintenant à TC. Une autre partie est au Canada.

- Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? demanda Alec d'un ton désespéré.

- Je ne sais pas, réondit gentiment Max. Ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois en vie.

Le petit hocha la tête. Logan, qui était assis sur un vieux fauteuil, le fit monter sur ses genoux. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et le berça tendrement afin de le rassurer et de chasser sa peine. Alec, au début très surpris, finit peu à peu par se détendre.

Lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Logan, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'homme-chien, Joshua. Celui-ci parlait souvent d'un homme, Sandeman, qu'il appelait Père. Joshua lui avait dit que quand Père était avec lui, il se sentait protégé du monde entier. Il se demanda alors, si c'était ça avoir un père.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Cauchemar**

_« Six jours_, pensa Logan. _Cela fait six jours et il n'est toujours pas redevenu lui-même »_. L'état d'Alec inquiétait fortement Logan. Cependant, tout n'était pas noir dans cette journée. Une date et un lieu de rendez-vous avaient été fixés avec les autorités pour entamer les négociations. Alec faisait bien évidement parti des personnes dont la présence avait été requise, mais Dieu seul savait dans quel état il serait ce jour là.

xxxxxxx

- Alec, viens ici, s'il te plaît, cria Logan.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, répondit le petit.

Le jeune X5 entra dans la chambre. Logan le pris sous les bras, puis l'allongea sur le lit. Ensuite, il commença à changer les pansements du petit comme tous les soirs avant de se coucher.

- Alors, ta journée s'est bien passée? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Loup m'a fait visiter les toits de Terminal City. C'était super cool ! répondit Alec enthousiaste. Par contre, j'en ai marre de la petite Sarah. Elle n'arrête pas de me suivre partout comme un vrai pot de colle ! Ajouta-t-il d'un air boudeur.

Logan sourit. Sarah était une petite X6 qui avait complètement craqué pour ce dernier. En effet, c'est avec amusement que tout Terminal City avait constaté que le mini-Alec possédait la même capacité de séduction que le plus grand, à la seule différence prêt, qu'il n'en était pas conscient. Du moins pas encore.

- Je comprends que soit ennuyeux, mais il faut quand même être gentil avec elle.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Mais bon, j'en ai quand même marre !

Logan, en ayant fini avec les pansements, commença à passer de la crème sur ses côtes.

- Ca te fait encore mal ?

- Non, ça va.

- T'es sûr ? demanda le Veilleur avec un air suspicieux.

Alec n'avait jamais reconnu que sa blessure le faisait souffrir mais Logan voyait bien le petit froncer les sourcils dès qu'il faisait un mauvais mouvement. Le jeune homme savait aussi que le baume lui faisait énormément de bien. C'est avec plaisir qu'à chaque fois il voyait Alec se détendre, les traits de son visage se décrisper.

- Sonia m'a dit que je pourrai bientôt reprendre les entraînements comme tout le monde, répondit le petit.

- Tant mieux, ça veut dire que tu guéris bien, constata Logan soulagé en finissant d'appliquer la pommade. C'est bon, tu peux te rhabiller, et maintenant au lit ! Il est déjà très tard et demain pas de grâce matinée, tu commences les entraînements à huit heures.

- Huit heures ! s'exclama Alec. Moi je dis, c'est trop tôt ! On n'est plus à Manticore !

Logan ne put s'empêcher de rire en se rappelant que c'était le Alec adulte qui avait justement fixé les horaires d'entraînements des petits.

- Je dirai ça au responsable le jour où je le reverrai, plaisanta le Veilleur. Allez, au lit soldat !

Mini-Alec obéit sagement.

xxxxxxx

_494 était allongé sur une table d'examens, le dos contre la plaque froide, les bras et les jambes sanglées. Il attendait ainsi depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Soudain, il y eut du bruit, puis deux personnes entrèrent dans la salle._

_- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ce rendez-vous?_

_- Oui, très bien ! Elle a accepté de venir chez moi, j'ai passé une nuit d'enfer !!_

_- Le veinard ... Eh, mais tu n'as pas pu voir le match, alors !_

_- Non, il y a des jours où il faut savoir choisir !_

_- C'était magistral ! Si tu avais vu la raclée qu'on leur a mise ..._

_- J'aurai bien aimé voir ça ..._

_Une troisième personne, une femme rejoignit les deux hommes dans la salle._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? Leur demanda-t-elle._

_- X5-494. Test N° 53 : résistance à la douleur. Commencez à brancher l'électrocardiogramme, ordonna l'un des deux hommes._

_- On fait la totale, je suppose, demanda l'autre._

_- Oui, comme d'habitude. Il nous faut aussi connaître son taux de sérotonine avant et après, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la femme. Faites une prise de sang supplémentaire._

_Alec vit alors la jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Elle commença à poser des électrodes sur son corps, le reliant à différentes machines. Ensuite, elle fit plusieurs prises de sang et deux injections. Alec, terrifié, ne dit rien. De toute façon, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Les trois docteurs continuèrent à parler boulot et vie privée comme si de rien n'était._

_Sans prévenir, on lui envoya une importante décharge électrique sur le torse. Un des docteurs nota les résultats de l'électrocardiogramme et divers autres paramètres. Puis une autre décharge fut envoyée, puis encore une autre d'intensités toujours plus importantes. A chaque fois, les résultats furent notés. Ca faisait mal mais restait supportable. Alec avait connu pire. _

_Quelqu'un lui entailla le bras. Une fois encore des notes furent prises. Puis on le brûla au fer rouge. Même procédé. Les trois docteurs continuaient à discuter comme si de rien n'était. Alec, lui, se mordit la langue pour retenir ses cris. Enfin, l'un des "docteurs" s'adressa à lui._

_- Nous allons simuler un interrogatoire, X5-494. Nous jouons le rôle de l'ennemi, vous ne devez répondre à aucune de nos questions._

_C'est alors que la véritable torture commença._

Logan fut réveillé par les gémissements d'Alec.

_- Quel est votre matricule, soldat ?_

_Choc électrique._

_- Répondez !_

_Choc électrique._

Logan observa intrigué le jeune X5 se débattre dans tous les sens, s'empêtrant ainsi, dans ses draps.

_- Votre matricule !_

_Choc électrique._

_- Où est le reste de votre unité ?_

_Choc électrique, brûlure._

_- Où sont-ils ?_

_Une Gifle ! Celle-là, Alec ne s'y attendait pas._

_- Arrêtez, arrêtez, gémit-il._

- Arrêtez, arrêtez, entendit Logan.

Alec devait être aux prises d'un cauchemar.

_- Répondez !_

_- Non._

_- Répondez ! _

_- AHHHHH !_

_Alec se mit soudain à hurler lorsqu'une effroyable douleur lui traversa les côtes. Il n'avait même pas vu le coup venir. Sûrement à cause du sang qui coulait de son arcade ouverte._

Logan entendit soudain le petit hurler dans son sommeil.

- Alec, Alec, réveille toi ! s'écria-t-il en le secouant. Réveille toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien.

Mini-Alec finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il mit du temps à se rappeler où il était, les images des docteurs hantant encore son esprit. Puis, il reconnut Logan. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux inquiets du jeune homme et se sentit enfin en lieu sûr. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, les larmes inondèrent son visage et il se retrouva serré dans les bras de Logan.

C'est avec soulagement que le Veilleur avait vu le petit enfin ouvrir les yeux, progressivement se focaliser sur son regard, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension et de soulagement ne traverse son visage. Puis soudain, Alec s'était mis à pleurer. Alors, sans réfléchir, il l'avait pris contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Alec sanglotant contre Logan alors que celui-ci le berçait tendrement, en murmurant des mots de réconfort.

- Tout va bien, Alec. Tout va bien ! Murmura-t-il. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé !

Alec hocha négativement la tête.

- Parle-moi, insista Logan. Raconte moi ton cauchemar, tu verras, après, ça ira mieux.

Alec hocha à nouveau la tête et se remit à pleurer de plus belle sous le regard inquiet de Logan.

- Chut, calme-toi. Calme toi, mon petit.

Les sanglots du jeune transgénique cessèrent progressivement. Il semblait exténué. Logan se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendormir.

- Viens Alec, allonge-toi et rendors toi.

- Non! s'exclama le petit.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma et détourna le regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Logan en prenant le visage du garçon dans sa main pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Je ne veux pas dormir tout seul, murmura le gamin. Est-ce que je peux venir dans ton lit ?

Logan hésita, puis sourit.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son lit. 494 suivit. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux allongés sur le côté. Logan serra contre lui le corps toujours tremblant du petit.

- J'ai rêvé de Manticore, dit soudain Alec.

Le coeur du Veilleur se serra. Il attendit que le petit poursuive, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. A son grand soulagement, il continua effectivement de parler.

- J'étais en division psy. Les docteurs me faisaient passer plein de tests.

- C'était un rêve ou un souvenir ? demanda Logan, connaissant déjà le réponse.

- Un souvenir, dit le X5 se retournant pour regarder Logan dans les yeux. Merci de m'avoir sorti de là, ajouta-t-il timidement.

Logan sourit de nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est Max.

Alec hocha la tête mais semblait pensif.

- Pourquoi tu en veux encore à Max? Poursuivi Logan. Tu es bien d'accord pour dire que Manticore a menti en disant que les transhumains sont méchants. Tu es d'accord pour dire qu'ils t'ont fait du mal, qu'ils étaient méchants et que tuer est mal. Pourquoi penses-tu encore que les évadés sont des traîtres ?

Alec eut l'air mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas. Sans eux, je ne serais jamais allé en division psy. 461 et 600 seraient encore vivants. Ils nous ont abandonné. On n'abandonne pas son unité, ses frères d'arme. Peut-être que tu as raison, Max a l'air gentille. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

C'était la première fois qu'Alec parlait de la mort de membres de son unité. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus mais ne voulait pas brusquer le petit. Au plus il en apprenait sur Alec, au plus il était impressionné par lui.

Comment avait-il réussi à devenir l'adulte qu'il connaissait avec la vie qu'il avait eue ? Comment pouvait-il encore sourire ou faire confiance aux gens ? Et surtout rester si positif. Car en fait, il n'avait jamais réellement vu Alec se plaindre. Il n'était pas comme Max. Certes, il était tout le temps en train de râler et de bougonner, mais c'était toujours pour de petites choses. Rien à voir avec Max qui lui avait souvent raconté à quel point son existence là-bas était horrible et à quel point elle l'était encore aujourd'hui.

Même si elle avait un caractère de battante, elle n'avait pas le côté optimiste d'Alec. Lui, savait tirer parti de chaque moment, de chaque bonheur. Max restait, elle, souvent mélancolique. Il ne l'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à présent. Sûrement parce qu'en réalité lui-même était comme elle. Tous deux aimaient parfois se complaire dans leur malheur. Logan se remémora le jour où il avait pensé à se suicider. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il le fasse et aujourd'hui, il était heureux de ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout.

Pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'il était peut-être temps de mettre fin à sa relation avec Max. Bien sûr pas de façon définitive mais disons qu'il serait bien qu'ils se séparent réellement, qu'ils aient des aventures chacun de leur côté. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre indéfiniment de trouver un éventuel remède. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient même plus le temps de chercher. La vie était trop courte pour ne pas en profiter. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de tendresse et de réconfort. Logan comprenait maintenant pourquoi Max était allée vers Alec, pourquoi elle s'était confiée à lui. Il se décida à parler avec elle dès le lendemain matin.

Heureux de cette décision, il reporta son regard sur le petit Alec. Ce dernier le regardait intensément comme s'il essayait de deviner à travers son regard ce qu'il pensait. Logan se demanda soudain où s'était arrêtée la conversation avant qu'il ne s'égare dans ses pensées. Alec attendait-il de lui une quelconque réponse ? Il se rappela que non. Il embrassa alors le petit sur le front, lui souhaitant bonne nuit, puis ferma les yeux afin de s'endormir.

xxxxxxx

Lorsque Logan se réveilla à nouveau au milieu de la nuit, il crut avoir une crise cardiaque en découvrant deux grandes prunelles d'un jaune-vert étrange à cinq centimètres de lui.

- Alec ! s'exclama Logan. Wow, tu m'as fait peur! Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il.

Alec hocha la tête.

- Tu as peur de refaire un cauchemar, comprit le Veilleur.

- Oui.

Le jeune homme sentit son coeur fondre pour le petit X5, ce qui commençait à être une habitude. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il ressentirait de tels sentiments pour Alec…

- Tu sais, on dit souvent que si on raconte son cauchemar, alors on ne le refait plus jamais. Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Tu es sûr que je ne le referai plus jamais, je n'aurai plus aucun cauchemar ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit Logan. C'est seulement celui-là que tu ne devrais plus faire.

Mini-Alec parut hésiter, puis il se lança d'une voix fatiguée et hésitante.

- Lorsque j'étais en division psy, certains des tests consistaient à vérifier notre capacité de résistance à la douleur. Ils ont simulé un interrogatoire. C'est de ça que j'ai rêvé. Ils m'envoyaient des chocs électriques et me posaient plein de questions. Je ne devais pas répondre. Ils ont testés jusqu'où mon corps pouvait aller. Le test portait sur deux facultés : la résistance physique et la résistance psychologique. En tant que clone des traîtres, Manticore a décidé de ne garder que ceux qui étaient parfaits. Pas la peine de prendre des risques pour rien. Si tu survis à la division psy, c'est ok. Sinon, ben ce n'est plus un problème pour eux puisque tu es mort !

Logan sourit tristement à la dernière remarque, retrouvant dans cette phrase le côté sarcastique du bon vieil Alec qu'il connaissait.

- Cette nuit, c'était comme si je revivais la scène, poursuivit le petit. Nous, les X5, avec notre super-mémoire, on a le don de tout se rappeler dans les moindres détails !

- Viens ici, dit Logan au gamin. Approche-toi !

Il prit le jeune X5 dans ces bras et le serra fort contre lui.

- Je ne laisserais jamais rien de mal t'arriver. Je te le promets. Allez, tu peux dormir maintenant.

Cette fois-ci, il attendit d'être sûr que le X5 dorme pour plonger lui-même dans un lourd sommeil.

FIN DU CHAP 3

Merçi à Visitatrice, Ju'The Red, et Lunita Jedusort P-M pour leurs commentaires!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Au delà du masque**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut assez difficile pour tous les deux, la nuit ayant été courte et riche en émotions. Logan retourna à son travail alors qu'Alec allait à son entraînement. Une fois qu'il eut fini, le jeune X5 fut prévenu que Sonia l'attendait à l'infirmerie.

- Bonjour Alec, comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle gaiement lorsqu'il arriva.

- Je vais toujours bien ! répondit le petit enthousiaste.

Cependant, ses yeux cernés ne passèrent pas inaperçus à ceux expérimentés de la jeune femme. Elle jugea bon, cependant, de ne rien dire.

- Déshabille-toi pour que je t'ausculte. On va voir dans quel état sont tes côtes.

Alec fit ce qui lui était demandé. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Sonia, on est en train de faire la liste des provisions, j'ai besoin que tu me dises rapidement combien il nous reste de tryptophane et de morphine et aussi de ...

- J'arrive, coupa Sonia. C'est dans la pièce d'à côté, suis-moi.

Puis s'adressant à Alec:

- Tu m'attends ici deux minutes, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

- Oui madame, répondit gentiment Alec.

Sonia lui fit les gros yeux.

- Euh, oui Sonia ! Se corrigea-t-il amusé.

Décidément, ses habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- T'as été rapide ! S'exclama Alec, avant de découvrir, à son grand déplaisir que ce n'était que 452. Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir remis son tee-shirt.

Max se sentit mal à l'aise en découvrant que seul Alec était dans la salle.

- Tu sais où est Sonia ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle vient de partir ! répondit froidement Alec.

Puis, en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eue la veille avec Logan, il ajouta plus gentiment:

- Tu peux l'attendre ici si tu veux, elle ne va pas tarder.

Max fut agréablement surprise par ce changement d'attitude.

- Merci, lui dit-elle en le regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, tous les deux troublés, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Puis, le regard de Max tomba sur les nombreuses blessures d'Alec. Bien que celles-ci soient beaucoup moins graves qu'il y a quelques jours, elles restaient encore évidentes.

- Oh mon dieu, Alec ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Il m'est arrivé la division psy, c'est tout, répondit le petit d'un air ennuyé.

Max se sentit soudain coupable. Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si elle et ses frères et soeurs ne s'étaient pas évadés. Le petit sembla lire ses pensées.

- Si vous n'étiez pas partis, on serait encore tous avec les méchants, dit-il d'une voix innocente. Ne regrette pas ce que tu as fait.

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser exactement l'inverse qu'il y a deux jours. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il venait de dire la vérité.

Max observa sidérée Alec qui venait, une fois de plus, de monter dans son estime. Soudain, un souvenir refit surface.

FLASHBACK

(nb1)

Une légère brise lui caressa le visage alors qu'elle regardait l'étendard de Terminal City se dresser vers le ciel. Elle senti une main gantée s'emparer de la sienne. Tous ses doutes s'évanouirent alors. _« Ils nous ont créer. Ils devront nous accepter ! »_.

Max se demanda combien de temps durerait le siège. Elle se posait tellement de questions, il y avait tant de difficultés… Mais peu importe. Ensemble, ils en viendraient à bout. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'elle désirait, c'était savourer cet instant. Logan était à ses côtés. Sa main dans la sienne. C'est la seule chose qui comptait. Même l'épais tissu les séparant ne pouvait entamer son bonheur.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient réunis pour voir leur drapeau. Elle sentit quelqu'un qui s'avançait près d'eux. C'était Alec. Il regardait lui aussi le drapeau de Joshua, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

Max avait avoué à Logan quelque instant auparavant qu'elle lui avait menti pour Alec. Celui-ci s'était énervé au début, mais quand elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait fait ça uniquement pour le protéger, il s'était radouci. Il en avait alors voulu au jeune X5 de ne lui avoir rien dit, mais avait du reconnaître à contre cœur qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de s'expliquer.

Bientôt, ils durent briser cet instant si magnifique pour reprendre leur tâche. Max quitta Logan pour rejoindre Alec qui descendait du toit. Elle allait avoir besoin de lui et de ses magouilles et devait bien admettre que, jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours était là pour elle quand elle avait des problèmes. Elle allait donc devoir lui faire confiance.

Alec sentit Max qui arrivait derrière son dos. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Pas maintenant. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur à subir ses moqueries incessantes. Il décida donc d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre leur "centre de contrôle". Mole, Joshua, Vic et les autres les y attendaient déjà pour discuter de la marche à suivre, du ravitaillement et de l'organisation de Terminal City maintenant qu'ils allaient devoir y vivre retranchés.

Son comportement ne passa pas inaperçue de Max, qui s'étonna d'être ainsi superbement ignorée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude, leurs joutes verbales incessantes le ravissaient au plus haut point.

Arrivée au centre de la pièce, elle commença à interroger ses partenaires sur l'état de Terminal City :

- Bon, on ne sait pas combien de temps durera le siège alors il faut nous préparer à toutes les éventualités. Quelqu'un sait-il combien nous sommes et quel est l'état de nos provisions ?

- Nous somme a peu près 1500, répondit Mole, et…

- Nous sommes exactement 1647 actuellement, répondit Alec sous le regard éberlué de Max. J'ai fait instaurer un registre il y a deux jour, pour le recensement. Quand le siège a commencé, une vingtaine de nos résidents habituels étaient dehors, mais ils ont tous réussis à rentrer en utilisant le réseau d'égout. Mais il y a encore de nombreux mutants et séries X dehors et il faudra sûrement organiser des missions pour les faire rentrer à TC. Pour les provisions de nourriture, nous pouvons tenir à peu près une semaine sans aide extérieure, plus si on se serre la ceinture. Si le siège dure plus longtemps, il nous faudra trouver un moyen de réapprovisionnement.

- On pourra utiliser ton contact au marché noir, non ? demanda Mole

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas là que réside le problème. La difficulté sera de faire arriver la nourriture jusqu'ici. On ne trimballe pas une tonne de vivres par une simple bouche d'égout ! Quand à l'armement, on est bien équipé. Chaque habitant de TC possède sa propre arme, à part peut être toi Max, et nous disposons d'une cinquantaine de lance grenade et de plusieurs fusils mitrailleurs. Les habitants de TC ont tous leur endroit favori où crécher mais il faudra s'occuper de partager les apparts de manière fixe et équitable afin d'éviter les disputes.

Les connaissances d'Alec laissèrent Max et Logan sans voix. Comment l'irresponsable et égoïste Alec pouvait-il avoir organisé tout ça : recensement de la population, inventaire des stock d'armes et de nourriture, mais plus encore. Sur le bureau qui siégeait au centre de leur QG, Max remarqua qu'Alec avait fait réaliser un plan de Terminal City et de ses divers accès, ainsi qu'un plan d'évacuation. Pourtant, les autres n'avaient pas l'air surpris le moins du monde.

Max ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Bon et bien, on devrait commencer tout de suite à répartir les "logements" en fonction des besoins de chacun, proposa-t-elle.

Plusieurs personnes partirent pour s'atteler à la tâche. Logan, lui, commença à observer le matériel informatique qui était à sa disposition.

Original Cindy qui avait assisté à toute la discussion dévisagea Alec : elle avait toujours su qu'il était loin d'être le gars complètement insouciant et irresponsable que Max décrivait, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il sache se comporter ainsi en chef prévenant et soucieux de son équipe.

Il avait tout prévu, tout organisé. Et au regard que lui avaient lancé les autres avant de suivre les ordres de Max, elle s'aperçut qu'ils lui faisaient entièrement confiance, et ce bien plus qu'à la jeune X5, puisqu'ils avaient guetté son approbation avant d'obéir.

Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait les traits tirés et paraissait aller assez mal. Mais ça bien sûr, Max ne l'avait pas non plus remarqué. Elle avait toujours fait preuve d'un manque de discernement incroyable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alec.

- Alors Max, commença Mole, on est surprise que le gros lézard d'égout et le beau gosse se débrouillent si bien sans toi ?

La jeune femme fulminait. Mole avait très bien saisi son étonnement et en profiter pour la provoquer

- Mais non, Mole, je suis juste étonnée que tu n'aies pas pensé à te constituer une réserve de cigares qui dure plus d'une semaine !

- Tu es désopilante, Max! Répondit Alec d'un ton morne.

Il commençait à partir quand elle s'adressa à lui. _« Oh non, pas maintenant Max. Il faut que je parte, alors ne commences pas. »_

- Alors comme ça, elle t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs la femmelette, tout à l'heure.

- Mais non, Maxie, railla Alec. C'était juste une impression !

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'était une impression aussi que j'ai eu quand elle pointait son arme sur toi alors que tu étais à terre ! Heureusement qu'il y avait Logan…

Alec n'en pouvait plus. Il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, il se sentait beaucoup trop fatigué pour cela.

- Ok, Max! Premièrement, ce n'était pas une femmelette comme tu dis, mais une familière surentraînée qui contrairement à moi ignore la douleur. Deuxièmement, tu as eu toi aussi du mal à te débarrasser de ton adversaire. Et troisièmement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser en vie mes ennemis comme l'exigeait ta consigne, sinon je me serais débarrassé d'elle en la tuant bien plus tôt. Pour finir, c'est grâce à son exosquelette que Logan l'a eue !

Max resta figée par les paroles d'Alec. Son ton était dur et froid, entièrement dénué d'humour. Il paraissait vraiment énervé. Max le regarda descendre de la rambarde sur laquelle il était assis. Lorsqu'il atterrit à terre, elle le vit vaciller et fermer les yeux, une expression d'intense souffrance traversant rapidement son visage. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait repris son expression habituelle.

Alec constata avec plaisir que ces paroles avaient bien réussi à ébranler Max. Il descendit alors de son perchoir afin de regagner au plus vite sa chambre. Une fois à terre, sa tête se mit à tourner. Il se sentit vaciller alors qu'une horrible douleur traversait son bras blessé. Le petit Dalton l'avait aidé à enlever la balle de son bras, pourtant il souffrait encore énormément et il savait d'expérience que cela n'était pas normal.

Max continua d'observer Alec, troublée. Il avait l'air vraiment mal. Elle se rappela alors ses paroles: « elle ne connaît pas la douleur, contrairement à moi ». Il s'était reçu une balle dans l'épaule et elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle remarqua alors qu'un mince filet de sang dégoulinait sur le dos de sa main. Elle s'avança vers lui, soudain très inquiète.

- Alec, tu saignes, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

- Oui, lâche-moi, répondit il agacé, en se dégageant.

Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, ni de celle des autres. Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille.

OC senti son désarroi et s'approcha de lui.

- Allez viens, beau gosse. Je vais t'aider ! dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Alec voulut d'abord refuser mais en voyant le tendre regard que la jeune nubienne portait sur lui, il décida de la laisser faire. Il était adossé au mur et ne se sentait pas prêt à marcher car sa tête tournait trop, alors autant la laisser s'occuper de lui.

Elle l'aida à enlever sa veste. Dessous, son gilet était recouvert de sang. Une fois ce gilet enlevé, Max aperçu que l'état de son tee-shirt été pire. Il semblait gorgé d'hémoglobine au niveau de sa blessure et son bras était zébrer par de mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait en plusieurs rigoles se rejoignant sur le dos de sa main.

Original Cindy frémit en voyant ce spectacle, tout comme Logan qui avait quitter son écran d'ordinateur pour observer la scène. Elle aida Alec à enlever son tee-shirt et à défaire le bandage qui avait été fait sur son bras. La plaie se mit alors à saigner de plus belle.

Alec observa l'étendue des dégâts. Pas étonnant qu'il ait la tête qui tourne et qu'il se sente si faible vu tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Dalton avait essayé de lui cautériser la plaie, mais apparemment cela n'avait servi à rien, surtout avec le combat qui s'en été suivi. Cependant, il ne pensait pas qu'une artère ait été touchée, sinon cela aurait été pire.

OC le guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie et le fit asseoir sur le lit le plus proche. Max partit chercher la jeune femme qu'Alec avait désignée comme responsable de l'infirmerie. _« Depuis quand a-t-on désigné des responsables de quoi que ce soit et d'où sort donc cette infirmerie ? »_ se demanda-t-elle.

Bientôt, elle revint avec une certaine X4-468. Lorsque cette dernière vit son patient, elle soupira d'un air exaspéré avant de s'exclamer :

- Laisse-moi deviner, en tant que bon et prévenant capitaine, tu as voulu tester le nouveau service médical que tu as créé ? Tu voulais vérifier qu'il était de qualité et que tes ordres ont été respectés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as percé mon secret, répondit Alec, amusé en regardant la jeune femme avec des yeux brillants de malice malgré sa fatigue.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, je suis désolée de te décevoir mais tu n'es pas mon premier patient ! Gem et sa fille ont eu cet honneur. Et avant que tu me demandes, dit-elle en le voyant réagir, oui, elles vont bien. Toutes les deux. Je dirais même qu'elles sont en meilleur état que toi, ajouta-t-elle en l'observant d'un oeil critique.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulut parler mais une fois de plus, elle lui coupa la parole sous le regard amusé des deux autres jeunes femmes.

- Alors, tu es là pour quoi cette fois ? Poignet cassé, jambe brisée, tu as encore cru que tu pouvais traverser une vitre sans le moindre dommage...

- Je me suis juste fait tirer dessus ! La coupa Alec.

- Laisse moi deviner, encore à l'épaule gauche.

Alec hocha la tête comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

- Tu sais, je crois sérieusement qu'on devrait faire un examen approfondi de cette épaule, histoire de vérifier si Manticore n' y aurait pas implanté un aimant à balle !! Non mais sérieusement, comment tu te débrouilles pour te faire tirer dessus à chaque fois au même endroit ? Ca fait combien, vingt-et-une, vingt-deux fois ?

- Euh, c'est la vingt-sixième fois, je crois, répondit Alec après avoir réfléchi.

Max et OC n'en revenaient pas de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

- Bon, voyons voir ça, dit 468, encore appelée Lian, d'un ton enjoué en s'asseyant près d'Alec pour observer attentivement la blessure.

- Allez me chercher du désinfectant, quatre compresses et une bande de gaze, ordonna-t-elle à Max sans le moindre regard pour elle.

Bien qu'immensément agacée par ce comportement, Max obéit.

- Qui a effectué ce lamentable essai de cautérisation ? demanda durement la X4.

- Un jeune X6 dénommé Dalton, répondit Alec. Il a fait du mieux qu'il a pu.

- Il a fait un travail déplorable, rétorqua la jeune femme.

- 468 ! Réprimanda Alec. Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça et, en plus, il y avait tout un tas d'ordinaires qui observaient ouvertement ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas me faire mal.

- Il t'a fait du mal en ne faisant pas ce qu'il fallait. Un soldat doit savoir contrôler ses émotions !

- Ce n'est pas un soldat, c'est un enfant, s'exclama Alec énervé. Et puis, je me suis battu juste après, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses. Je t'interdis de réprimander ce garçon pour ce qu'il a fait.

La jeune X4 ne semblait pas d'accord mais ne répondit rien. Elle acheva son travail dans un silence pesant. Elle désinfecta soigneusement la plaie, pressant longuement un coton imbibé d'alcool dessus. Alec n'émit pas un seul son de protestation. Il serra les dents et cacha sa douleur derrière le masque du soldat de Manticore. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de faire un nouveau bandage, il commença à se lever. Elle le repoussa fermement.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, 494 ? demanda-t-elle.

- Au centre de contrôle ...

- Hors de question ! Il faut que tu te reposes !

- Mais, il y a plein de choses à faire Lian, il faut organiser les op...

- Trois heures !

- Quoi ?

- Tu dors trois heures et tu peux y aller. Te connaissant, ça devrait te suffire pour récupérer toutes tes forces.

Alec parut hésiter avant de lui donner raison. De toute façon, son horrible mal de tête aurait entamé ses facultés.

- D'accord, mais tu n'oublies pas de me réveiller. Trois heures et pas une minute de plus ! dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Il s'allongea et chercha une position confortable. Il tenait précautionneusement son bras serré contre son torse et semblait réellement exténué.

- C'est promis, répondit gentiment 468 en dégageant tendrement les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le front du jeune X5.

Voyant combien il était pale, elle ajouta attendrie :

- Repose-toi bien 494.

Max se demanda depuis combien de temps tous les deux se connaissaient et quelle était la nature de leur relation. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Elle aurait aimé être celle qui s'occupe d'Alec et qui caresse son beau visage. Cette pensée la surprit. _« Ca y est, je deviens folle »._

Elle réalisa cependant qu'Alec était monté dans son estime. Il n'était pas comme elle l'avait toujours cru. Il n'était pas si irresponsable, si égoïste. Elle qui trouvait qu'il passait son temps à se plaindre fut surprise du comportement qu'il avait eu. Son épaule avait du le faire souffrir.

Elle se remémora soudain, sa grimace avant le combat, la façon dont il avait évité de bouger son bras toute la journée, le fait que c'est Joshua qui avait dû l'aider à descendre du camion. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien dit. Pas une seule fois, il ne s'était plaint de quoi que ce soit. Il avait continué à se battre comme tout le monde. Et dire qu'elle avait osé se moquer de lui à cause de la familière...

Elle le regarda. Allongé dans le lit, les yeux fermés, il ressemblait à un ange. Si beau, si innocent. _« Non, mais c'est pas moi qui pense ça, quand même. Il doit y avoir une Mia dans les parages ! »_

Après avoir mémorisé cette image, elle quitta la pièce accompagnée de Original Cindy et de la jeune X4 et retourna au QG. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir aux méandres qu'était sa vie sentimentale, ni à cette confusion que faisait naître en elle la découverte de ce nouvel Alec. Elle avait une cité entière à diriger, un siège à mener et une nation à sauver.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

- Max !! Houhou… Max !

- Hein, oui ! Pardon, tu disais quelque chose ? répondit-t-elle.

- Tu vas bien ? T'as complètement zoomé d'un coup, dit Alec

- Oui… Non… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.

Alec la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Je t'assure, je pensais juste à autre chose. Je suis désolée que l'on t'ait fait tant de mal à cause de mes frères et sœurs et de moi.

- Pas grave. On peut parler d'autre chose ? demanda le petit en prenant son meilleur air de chien battu.

Max fondit en le regardant. A l'intérieur, Alec jubilait. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'il avait apprises à Manticore, comment manipuler les gens. Cela n'avait jamais marché sur ces instructeurs, mais aujourd'hui c'était bien utile.

Sonia entra dans la pièce.

- Désolée d'avoir été si longue… Hé, Max ! Salut ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Je voulais savoir si tu as besoin de quelque chose de particulier. On prévoit de faire un petit tour à l'hôpital cette nuit, histoire de prendre ce dont on a besoin.

- Sean vient juste de me le demander Max, répondit la X4. J'ai déjà fait une liste.

- Ah, ok, dit la jeune femme se sentant soudain ridicule.

Depuis la "disparition" d'Alec, l'organisation de Terminal City avait été bouleversée. Elle avait deux fois plus de travail à faire et ne s'en sortait pas. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Certaines choses étaient faites deux fois par manque de concertation, d'autres jamais. Sonia sentit le problème.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu t'en sors pas si mal que ça…

Max n'eut pas l'air convaincu, loin de là.

- Bon, je dois m'en aller. J'ai pleins d'autres choses à faire, s'excusa-t-elle en partant rapidement.

Sonia se sentit mal pour elle. Elle hocha tristement la tête avant de se retourner vers son patient.

- Alors, voyons voir ces côtes !

- Dis moi que je pourrais reprendre les entraînements, supplia Alec. Please…

Il prit le même regard de chien battu qu'il avait fait à Max.

- Non, non, non, Alec. Ce genre de choses, ça ne marche pas avec moi, dit Sonia amusée.

Alec baissa les épaules d'un air abattu. Sonia rigola, puis commença l'examen.

- Jeune homme, tu es un petit chanceux, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. C'est ok. L'os s'est bien ressoudé. Dans quelques jours, tu seras comme neuf. Je dirais à ton entraîneur que c'est bon.

Alec lui répondit par un grand sourire.

- Cool !! Je peux y aller ? demanda-t-il en sautant par terre. Il faut que je prévienne Logan, il va être content.

Sonia sourit. Elle trouvait terriblement craquant la façon dont Logan prenait soin d'Alec.

- Tu peux y aller.

FIN DU CHAP 4

nb1: La levée du drapeau a lieu dans le film 3 jours après le début du siège, je considère ici qu'elle a lieu immédiatement après comme vous l'aurez remarqué.

J'espère que ce 4ième chapitre vous a plu!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : La rupture**

- Max !! Appela Logan derrière elle. J'aimerai te parler, si c'est possible.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui.

- J'ai plein de choses à faire, Logan, se plaignit la jeune femme.

- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas ! On va dans ton bureau ?

Max, bien que réticente, accepta. Elle sentait que quelque chose tracassait le jeune homme. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire devait être important.

Logan ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant.

- Je crois que tu as raison, lança-t-il hésitant.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison, fanfaronna la jeune X5. A quel propos, au fait ?

- On devrait se séparer pour de bon. Notre relation ne mène à rien.

Il vit le choc se dessiner sur son beau visage.

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-elle blessée.

- Non, pas du tout, s'exclama Logan. Je pense juste que cette histoire nous gâche la vie à tous les deux... tenta-t-il d'expliquer. On n'a même pas le temps de chercher une cure. Et puis, on a eu un an pour sortir ensemble avant et rien ne s'est fait. On est peut-être faits juste pour rester amis...

Max eut soudain l'air rassuré.

- Tu as raison, lui dit-elle. Je suis contente que tu t'en sois enfin rendu compte.

- Ok. Bon, c'est réglé alors... fit-il maladroitement.

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa rapidement.

Il était soulagé et déçu à la fois. Soulagé de ne pas avoir blessé Max mais déçu et quelque part blessé dans son orgueil qu'elle l'ait laissé partir si facilement. Peu importe. S'il voulait aller de l'avant, il fallait en passer par là.

De son côté, Max ruminait des sentiments similaires. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu amener Logan à ce changement radical d'opinion. Cependant, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Alec étaient de plus en plus forts et il en était donc mieux ainsi. Et puis, de cette façon, Logan courait moins de dangers.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait appris son mensonge concernant sa relation avec Alec, dans son esprit, cela n'avait rien changé quant à leur séparation. C'est avec le temps qu'elle s'était rendue compte que Logan avait pris cet aveu comme un retour en arrière. Maintenant, au moins, tout était clair.

_« Et un problème de réglé songea la jeune femme. Enfin ce n'était pas un problème. Si c'en ait un mais pas dans ce sens… Arr j'y crois pas, je suis en train de me disputer avec moi même! Bon, de toute façon, je me comprends ! » _C'est ainsi l'esprit un peu plus libre qu'elle retourna à son travail.

Alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la rédaction d'un plaidoyer en faveur des transgéniques destiné aux autorités, Logan rentra dans le bureau. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter.

- Max, tu ne sais pas où sont les nouveaux processeurs que Jack m'a ramené, par hasard ? demanda-t-il. J'arrive pas à y mettre la main dessus !

La jeune femme retrouva sa capacité à respirer.

- Oui, ils sont ici, regarde par terre, fit-t-elle soulagée que leur énième-mais-cette-fois-ci-réelle-rupture ne change rien à leur amitié.

Logan trouva les processeurs.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée Max. Tu devrais te reposer, dit le Veilleur en l'examinant attentivement.

- Je ne peux pas Logan, j'ai plein de choses à faire. Et puis j'ai de l'ADN de requin, rappelles toi !

- Ca te dispense peut-être de dormir, mais pas de te reposer. Tu n'arriveras à rien dans cet état là. Alec ne serait pas content s'il te voyait comme ça !

Max sourit à la dernière remarque.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Va un peu te reposer, te changer les idées. Tu verras, après tout sera clair.

La jeune femme décida alors de suivre son conseil (ou celui d'Alec ?).

xxxxxxx

Lian, encore appelée 468, retrouva avec plaisir sa nouvelle maison qu'était devenue Terminal City. La mission avait duré plus longtemps que prévu.

Près de l'infirmerie, elle tomba sur Sonia, une autre X4 qui avait était affectée au même poste qu'elle.

- Salut, Lian ! s'exclama cette dernière. Je suis contente de voir que tu es de retour. Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Bien. Tu sais où est Alec ? Je dois à tout prix le voir.

468 vit le visage de la jeune femme se crisper.

- Il y a eu un problème, commença Sonia.

Voyant Lian pâlir, elle s'empressa de continuer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est vivant. Des familiers se sont introduits dans Terminal City et lui ont injecté un produit qui l'a fait revenir un petit garçon de 11/12 ans. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire.

- Il est où ? demanda Lian éberluée.

- Je vais te le montrer.

C'est silencieusement qu'elles marchèrent toutes les deux dans les couloirs. Arrivée au QG, Sonia désigna deux petits assis non loin de l'endroit où travaillait Logan. 468, connaissant 494 depuis l'enfance, n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

- Le gamin avec lui, c'est Loup, expliqua Sonia. Ils sont devenus inséparables.

Lian hocha la tête.

- Tu veux aller lui parler ?

- Non, c'est bon. Peut être un autre jour.

- Ok, c'est comme tu veux.

Sonia repartit, laissant Lian à ses pensées. Cette dernière se sentait perdue, déboussolée.

Une fois le choc passé, elle décida de se reprendre. Alec lui avait confié une mission, elle comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout. Cependant, elle décida que quoi qu'il arrive, elle attendrait que Alec soit redevenu lui-même pour faire part aux autres de leur recherche. 494 était à l'origine de ce projet, elle voulait qu'il soit là pour en voir l'aboutissement.

xxxxxxx

Alec entra discrètement dans la pièce et vint se poster derrière le transhumain.

- Bonjour, Joshua. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je peints.

Joshua prit le petit et l'installa sur une table à ses côtés afin qu'il puisse mieux voir.

- Tu es doué, Joshua. C'est magnifique ! Il est beau ce jeune homme ! Tu peints qui ?

Joshua sourit intérieurement. Toujours aussi vaniteux...

- C'est un ami, un X5.

- Il a les yeux verts, comme moi.

« Il est toi » pensa Joshua.

- Comment est-il? Il est gentil ?

- Oui, dit Joshua. Il est très gentil ! Je le considère comme mon meilleur ami, même s'il ne le sait pas. Max dit qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Moi, je peux. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à sa famille.

Joshua était content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler. Son ami Alec, le vrai Alec, lui manquait terriblement. Il n'y avait plus personne pour faire des blagues, sourire et détendre l'atmosphère. Même si ce n'était qu'une apparence, Joshua appréciait la bonne humeur qu'Alec distillait partout où il passait.

Cependant, il savait qu'Alec était loin de ressentir tout le bonheur qu'il affichait. Il aurait aimé qu'il se confie à lui de temps en temps, ou à quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe. Mais le jeune X5 gardait tout pour lui.

Après ce qui était arrivé à Annie, Joshua croyait qu'Alec aurait partagé son expérience avec lui, mais rien. Il l'avait soutenu, était resté lui tenir compagnie chaque nuit, enchaînant des prétextes plus ou moins vraisemblables pour veiller sur lui. Alec l'avait consolé et prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il entendait Joshua gémir. Mais jamais, il n'avait laissé l'homme-chien l'aider à combattre ses propres démons, ses propres cauchemars.

Le gamin et l'homme-chien discutèrent ainsi longuement jusqu'au moment où ils furent interrompu par Max entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

- Salut Joshua, la chambre de derrière est libre ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je vais y aller un moment.

Sur ce, elle disparu par la porte du fond.

Les yeux cernés de la jeune femme et son air anxieux n'étaient pas passé inaperçu aux deux amis.

- Pourquoi elle est si fatiguée, Max ? Demanda Alec.

- Elle travaille beaucoup, répondit Joshua. Elle doit gérer Terminal City toute seule. C'est dur, tu sais.

Le petit Alec descendit alors d'un bond souple de la table où il était assis, et se dirigea vers la pièce où il avait vu Max disparaître.

- Max ? Maxie ? Appela-t-il.

Soudain, la jeune femme arriva en courant, manquant de le renverser. C'est uniquement grâce à ses réflexes d' X5 qu'Alec évita de se retrouver par terre.

- Alec ! Appela-t-elle en cherchant dans l'autre pièce.

- Je suis là ! Maugréa le petit.

Max se retourna, l'air confus. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et porter son regard sur Alec :

- Ah, _Alec _! Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Il sembla au petit qu'elle avait l'air déçue. Pourquoi ? Cela restait un grand mystère. Il mit cette étrange attitude sur le compte de la fatigue.

- C'est toi qui m'as appelée Maxie ? questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça, vociféra la jeune X5 sur un ton menaçant.

Cela avait été un choc pour elle. Seul Alec, le vrai, le grand, le sexy (autant le reconnaître) Alec pouvait l'appeler Maxie. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru à son retour. Puis, le petit avait tout gâché. Pourtant, quand elle le regarda après ses malencontreuses paroles, elle se rendit compte soudain de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le petit avait l'air d'être réellement blessé, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Il arrivait moins bien à dissimuler ses sentiments, il manquait d'expérience. Max avait appris à reconnaître ce regard. Le revoir dans les yeux de ce gamin la bouleversa. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle réalisa vraiment que les deux Alec ne formaient qu'un.

Le remord, ajouté à la fatigue et à sa rupture avec Logan, tout cela fut soudain trop pour elle. Elle s'agenouilla, prit le petit Alec et le serra fort dans ses bras avant d'exploser en sanglots.

De plus en plus déboussolé, celui-ci fit ce qui lui paraissait bien de faire dans cette situation fort délicate à laquelle il n'avait jamais été confronté. Du moins selon ces souvenirs. Il guida Max vers un vieux fauteuil sur lequel il la fit asseoir. Puis, sans quitter le confort de ses bras, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Il adorait ça. Max aussi apparemment, vu les murmures de protestation auxquels il eut droit alors qu'il s'arrêtait deux secondes afin de mieux s'installer sur le fauteuil.

Petit à petit, Max cessa de pleurer.

- Tu devrais te reposer, Max. Tu ne peux pas aider Terminal City, si tu es comme ça. Et puis, il faut s'amuser de temps en temps. Il ne faut pas croire Manticore, se décontracter, c'est important ! Affirma-t-il.

La jeune femme explosa alors, mais cette fois, de rire. Bien que ne voyant pas du tout ce qui aurait pu causer cette hilarité, Alec s'en réjouit.

- Je te préfère comme ça que quand tu pleures, s'exclama le gamin.

- Merci Alec, répondit alors Max. Merci pour tout.

- Je vais te laisser dormir, dit le petit en partant fouiller un placard.

Il revint avec un oreiller et une couverture qu'il donna à la jeune femme. Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée, il déposa, après de longues hésitations, un petit bisou sur son front, puis sortit discrètement.

Max avait le coeur réchauffé par tant d'attentions. Décidément, Alec était vraiment plein de surprises.

Le sermon du mini-Alec l'avait fait bien rire. Il avait eu exactement le même comportement que le grand aurait eu.

Elle poussa un long soupir. La vie n'était pas facile tous les jours. Les choses n'étaient pas au mieux, ces temps-ci. Mais bizarrement, quand elle s'endormit ce soir là, dans un vieux fauteuil sous une couverture miteuse, le sentiment qu'elle garda à l'esprit fut qu'aujourd'hui bien des problèmes s'étaient résolus.

xxxxxxx

Logan et Alec étaient en train de manger dans le grand réfectoire de Terminal City.

- Tu sais que je serais devenu chef d'unité à Manticore, si j'avais encore mon unité. Parce que 600 est mort, et moi j'étais son second. Du coup, je suis chef d'unité et c'est 510 qui est mon second. 510 je l'adore, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Loup aussi, c'est mon meilleur ami maintenant. Et toi, est-ce que tu as un meilleur ami ?

Logan sourit en écoutant le gamin qui, ce soir là, n'arrêtait pas de parler. Apparemment, il venait d'apprendre ce qu'était la notion de meilleur ami. Cela devait sûrement venir soit de Original Cindy soit de Joshua.

La question le troubla. Il se rendit compte qu'il était assez seul. Il n'avait jamais eu de meilleur ami à proprement parler. Pourtant, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit à l'intéressé, il en avait un dans son cœur.

- Oui, il s'appelle Matt Sung. C'est un officier de police. Il m'aide pour les missions du Veilleur.

- Est-ce qu'il le sait que c'est toi le Veilleur ?

- Non, je ne lui ai jamais dit pour sa propre sécurité. Et toi, qui te l'as dit ? S'étonna Logan.

- Personne, je l'ai vu tout seul. Je t'ai reconnu sur un des flashs à la télé.

Soudain, Logan s'alarma :

- Quoi ! On peut me reconnaître !! Mais c'est pas possible ! Il faut tout que j'arrête alors !

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Déjà, il faut t'avoir vu au moins une fois et sans tes lunettes. Et puis, je suis sûr que seuls les transqéniques peuvent te reconnaître. Enfin, surtout les X5 et les X6, les autres je ne pense pas. C'est grâce à notre mémoire visuel et notre esprit analytique. Un ordinaire en serait incapable.

xxxxxxx

L'homme s'approcha de White qui se tenait au bord du quai face à la mer.

- Phénostol

- Phénostol

- Bilan de la mission ? demanda Ames d'une voix dure.

- La mission n'a réussie qu'à moitié monsieur. 494 a été touché, pas 452.

- La mission a donc échouée! rugit White.

- On passe au plan B monsieur ? Demanda l'autre hésitant.

- Oui. Phénostol.

- Phénostol.

Habitué à être congédié de la sorte, l'homme partit rapidement.

White resta tout seul à regarder le ciel étoilé au dessus de l'eau. « Plan B, plan B, pensa-t-il, on en est plutôt au plan H ! »

Fin du chap 5

Désolé pour ce long délai d'attente, en plus le chapitre est assez court! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre. Laissez un petit message, ça me motivera à aller plus vite! LOL


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà! Désolé pour l'attente!

**Chapitre 6 : Plan H**

C'était le soir, assez tard, Logan attendait qu'Alec sorte de la douche pour y aller à son tour. Etonné que le gamin mette autant de temps, il alla voir si tout allait bien. La porte était fermée à clef. Cela l'étonna. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du petit que de s'enfermer.

- Alec ? Appela-t-il. Tout va bien ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, 494 était recroquevillé, dos au mur, les jambes ramenées contre le torse. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, mais la crise était en train de passer.

Il mit du temps à répondre, rassemblant le peu de forces qui lui restait afin de sortir un « oui » digne d'un X5 en bonne santé. Cette réponse parut suffire à Logan car il s'éloigna de la porte.

Alec poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il prit une pilule de tryptophane supplémentaire, puis attendit que ça passe. Après avoir aspergé son visage d'eau et s'être assuré que son récent état n'était pas visible, il sortit enfin de la salle-de-bain.

Peu de temps après, les deux garçons allèrent se coucher.

xxxxxxx

Logan fut réveillé dans la nuit par des gémissements assez dérangeants. _« Oh non, ne me dites pas que l' X5 du dessus est en chaleur ! »_ râla-t-il. Il se retourna dans son lit. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de l'absence d'Alec. Bizarre.

Logan se leva et se dirigea vers son salon. Il trouva Alec assis dans un fauteuil, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur devant… un film porno !

Le gamin avait pris l'habitude de regarder la télé lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Ayant du mal à dormir cette nuit là, il était en train de découvrir les programmes nocturnes.

- Hum, hum ! fit Logan.

Le petit se retourna en sursautant.

- C'est ça copuler ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Oui, répondit le Veilleur pris de cours.

- C'est dégueulasse ! Je ne ferais jamais ça de toute ma vie !! s'exclama Alec avec véhémence.

Logan partit alors dans un fou rire irrépressible. S'il savait…

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Tu te moques de moi ? questionna mini 494 outré.

Logan riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler, ni même à respirer correctement.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi !! dit Alec. Arrête de rire !

- Désolé ! C'est juste que… venant de toi ! réussit à balbutier Logan entre deux éclats de rire. Désolé. Attend.

Le Veilleur essaya de reprendre son calme, respirant profondément. Il y parvint après de longs efforts. En voyant le regard interrogateur du petit, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir fournir des explications.

C'est ainsi que Logan, le Veilleur, se retrouva forcé de donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle à Alec, aussi appelé 494 ou encore « beau gosse** »** : l'homme au cent mille et une conquêtes à qui aucune femme (oui, oui, aucune !) ne pouvait résister.

Pour commencer, Logan alla éteindre la télé. Ensuite, il s'installa auprès du petit, cherchant dans sa tête par où commencer.

- Tu sais, c'est comme pour tout dans la vie. La même chose peut être bonne ou mauvaise selon la façon dont on l'utilise. Par exemple, Manticore a crée de bons soldats, mais la façon dont elle s'en servait était mauvaise.

_« Ouille !! Je m'y prends vraiment mal, _pensa Logan._ Comparer l'amour à Manticore… »_

- C'est comme les armes alors ? demanda Alec. Si on s'en sert pour tuer, ce n'est pas bien, si on s'en sert pour se défendre c'est bien !

« _Yep ! Je mis prend vraiment comme un pied_, poursuivit intérieurement Logan. _Maintenant, il va assimiler l'amour aux armes ! Quoi que, l'amour peut être utilisé comme une arme… Je m'éloigne du sujet là ! »_

- Oui, si tu veux. Quand c'est bien fait, quand c'est fait avec amour, le sexe (_«_ _euh oui, il n'y a pas d'autre mot je crois »_) peut être une très belle chose. C'est comme une danse, si le danseur ne sait pas danser ou qu'il n'aime pas le faire, c'est laid. Si c'est un bon danseur, c'est très beau. Quand c'est comme dans le film que tu as vu, c'est très mauvais, conclut maladroitement Logan.

Alec eut l'air septique.

- Peut être…

Logan sourit, fier de lui.

- Mais moi, je ne ferais jamais ça ! affirma le petit.

Le sourire de l'ordinaire disparut. Dépité, il pria pour qu'Alec redevienne adulte le plus tôt possible.

_« J'espère pour moi qu'il ne se rappellera de rien, sinon je vais mourir sous les railleries. »_

- Bon on retourne se coucher, proposa le Veilleur.

Alec obéit sagement.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux installés, Logan ne put s'empêcher de penser à la situation. Lui, dans le même lit qu'Alec, le serrant dans ses bras.

_« Beurk ! Au secours !! »_

Logan s'éloigna brusquement du petit. Puis il l'observa. Un garçon de cet âge aurait pu être son fils. Le Veilleur sourit. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé les enfants, se surprit soudain à rêver d'en avoir un.

Finalement, le dégout partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Protéger ce petit bonhomme n'avait rien d'anormal.

xxxxxxx

(Le lendemain matin)

Max travaillait au QG quand elle la sentit arriver dans son dos !

- Cindy ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

A cause des toxines, la jeune « ordinaire » ne pouvait pas vivre à Terminal City. Elle faisait donc de régulières visites à son amie.

- Ca va mon chou ?

- Oui, et toi ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficulté pour entrer.

- Non, t'inquiète ! Le X5 que tu m'as envoyé est cool, y a pas eu de problème. Et Alec, comment il va ?

- Toujours pareil…

Original Cindy prit son amie dans les bras en voyant son air triste.

- Je t'ai amené de quoi te remonter le moral ! dit-elle. Entrez !!

C'est alors que Sketchy arriva en courant.

- Max !! Comment va notre majestueuse et féline leader de l'armée transgénique ? s'exclama-t-il en réalisant une pirouette des plus ridicules.

La jeune X5 sourit. Son exubérant ami lui avait manquait, elle était heureuse de le revoir.

- Bien, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ensuite, elle se tourna vers le second invité. Celui-ci, en revanche, lui avait beaucoup moins manqué !

- Salut Normal !

- Bonjours la miss.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je viens pour le Beau Gosse. Tes amis ont essayé de m'éloigner en me racontant les balivernes les plus débiles qu'il m'ait jamais été donné d'entendre, mais je sais bien qu'il est ici et je veux le voir.

Max esquissa une grimace. Pas étonnant qu'il ait du mal y croire.

- Tu es au courant, Sketchy ?

- Oui, Cindy m'a dit.

- Ok ! Venez, on va le chercher. En même temps, ça vous fera visiter Terminal City !

xxxxxxx

Au même moment, dans une autre salle de TC

Mole était au septième ciel, au paradis. Il venait de recevoir sa commande : un groupe d'X5 était parti intercepter un stock d'arme que la mafia voulait faire entrer dans Seattle. Mole avait toujours su que c'était de la belle marchandise, l'important système de sécurité déployé en témoignant. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ça !

Le transhumain était en train de précautionneusement nettoyer ses armes, une par une, tel un bijoutier nettoyant un diamant, quand il sentit le regard du petit.

- Ca va Alec ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Oui et toi ?

- Bien. Très bien même. Regarde mon trésor !

Alec hocha la tête, admiratif.

- C'est quoi cette arme ? demanda-t-il en désignant celle que Mole avait dans les mains.

Le lézard sourit fier de lui.

- Ils n'avaient pas ça à Manticore, n'est ce pas ?

Alec approuva.

- Viens, dit Mole, je vais tout te montrer.

Il prit le petit sur ses genoux et se lança dans un interminable discours sur sa passion : les armes. 494 écouta sagement, mémorisant les moindres mots de son instructeur.

C'est le moment que choisi Original Cindy pour arriver dans la pièce. Quand elle les aperçut, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et oui ! Il y avait bien un cœur derrière la carapace de Mole. Et Alec tenait une grande place dans ce cœur-là. La jeune ordinaire l'avait toujours su. Elle avait senti dès le premier instant tout le respect et l'estime que Mole avait pour 494.

- Salut Mole ! Bonjours Alec ! dit-elle en entrant.

Puis, se tournant vers le couloir :

- Je l'ai trouvé ! Il est ici ! Hurla-t-elle.

Peu de temps après Max, Sketchy et Normal entrèrent à leur tour. Max les avait prévenus de la situation. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas dire qu'ils connaissaient déjà le jeune X5.

- Bonjours Alec, dit Max. Je voulais te présenter des amis à moi qui sont des ordinaires comme Logan et Original Cindy. Voici Sketchy et Normal !

En se retournant vers Normal, elle prit conscience de la tête de celui-ci. Il paraissait horrifié. Max se demanda qu'est ce qui pouvait bien l'horrifier le plus : le nouvel aspect de son golden boy ou bien le fait qu'il soit assis sur les genoux de Mole, une arme à la main !

Sketchy, lui, ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde.

- Salut petit ! Alors ça gaz ? dit-il en lui tapant la paume de la main puis lui présentant la sienne, pensant qu' Alec lui rendrait le geste.

Au lieu de ça, mini 494 le regarda comme s'il était fou.

Max rigola.

- Sketchy, ce gamin vient de Manticore, on n'apprenait pas vraiment ce genre de jeux, là bas, tu sais.

- Ah ! répondit-il déçu.

- Je connais quand même quelques trucs ! protesta Alec. Loup m'apprend plein de mots super fun et pleins de jeux ! Et Dalton a promis qu'il allait nous apprendre à jouer aux cartes.

Sketchy sourit. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Tu sais jouer au billard ?

- Le billard ? Non, c'est quoi ce jeu ?

- Max, dis-moi que vous avez une table !

La jeune femme rigola.

- Oui Sketchy, je vais te la montrer.

_« S'il croit qu'il va enfin pouvoir battre Alec, il se trompe lourdement, _pensa-t-elle_. Cette partie va être intéressante à voir… »_

C'est ainsi que la bande au complet retrouva ses habitudes : un bon pichet de bière (une des rares de Terminal City), une discussion entre fille pour Max et Original Cindy, une partie de billard pour Alec et Sketchy avec au final bien sûr, une victoire… d'Alec ! Au grand dam de Sketchy qui croyait dur comme fer en ses chances.

Tout cela sous l'œil désapprobateur et boudeur d'un Normal complètement dépité. _« Où est passé mon golden Boy ? Mon merveilleux gladiateur au corps parfait… »_

xxxxxxx

(Plus tard dans la journée)

Tout était prêt. L'explosif avait été installé une semaine auparavant. Il avait vérifié : il y était encore, l'installation était bonne. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que 452 entre dans son bureau.

xxxxxxx

- Tout va bien Mole ?demanda Max.

- Oui. Tout est ok pour l'instant.

- Bon, je suis dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi, dit-elle en partant.

xxxxxxx

Il vérifia que la télécommande à distance fonctionnait bien. C'était bon.

xxxxxxx

Max se dirigea vers son bureau.

xxxxxxx

- Vic ! Appela Dix. Viens voir un truc s'il-te-plaît.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Regarde cet homme, répondit le transgénique en lui montrant un des moniteurs. Rien ne te paraît louche ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Regarde son avant bras, on ne dirait pas qu'il a un tatouage ? Et son code barre, je le trouve bizarre. Ce matricule ne me dit rien du tout. Il finit par 965, il ne me semble pas que Manticore ait produit autant d'X5.

Vic eut l'air songeur.

- Tu sais, je l'ai vu tourner autour du bureau de Max, il n'y a pas longtemps. Il en sortait pour être exact. Il m'a dit s'être perdu, je l'ai cru.

Vic et Dix partagèrent un regard entendu.

- On prévient Max !

xxxxxxx

- Max !! appela-t-on derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna.

- Lian ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Je voulais savoir où on en était pour Alec. Tu sais, est-ce que l'on a une idée de quand est-ce qu'il va redevenir normal ?

xxxxxxx

Vic et Dix longeaient les couloirs en courant.

- C'est grand ! C'est trop grand ici !! pestait Vic. Où elle est passée encore ?

xxxxxxx

- Sonia dit qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Juste attendre, répondit 452.

- Oui, je sais. Mais on pourrait peut être surveiller le taux de poison qu'il a encore en lui.

- Tu as raison, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Cela nous permettrais de voir si ça a déjà diminué ou pas.

- Super. Je m'en chargerais.

- Ok.

- A plus, dit Lian en repartant.

- Bye.

Max continua son chemin.

xxxxxxx

- On y est presque ! s'exclama Vic.

xxxxxxxx

La jeune X5 ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui l'observait, une télécommande à la main.

xxxxxxx

Il attendit qu'elle soit entrée pour de bon dans la pièce.

xxxxxxx

Max s'assit devant son bureau, dans son grand fauteuil de PDG.

xxxxxxx

Vic et Dix prirent enfin le long couloir qui menait au bureau de Max.

xxxxxxx

C'était bon. Il n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton.

Soudain **« Boum » !!**

**Fin du Chap 6**

Alors, qui veut lire la suite??


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Incertitudes **

Max se remettait doucement de ses émotions. Certes, il lui arrivait souvent de se retrouver en danger, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle échappait à une explosion pour une histoire de secondes.

Tout le monde s'était réuni dans ce qui, avec le temps, était devenu le bar de Terminal City. Les discutions allaient bon train. Comment avait-on pu être infiltré une deuxième fois ? Quoi faire pour éviter cela ? Qu'avait-on fait du coupable ? Les sujets ne manquaient pas. Mais le plus important restait comment Max avait été sauvée par le petit…

- Alec ! s'exclama Max en l'apercevant.

Celui-ci entra timidement dans la pièce.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, dit Max en le prenant dans ses bras. Je te remercie de tout mon cœur.

- Mais j'ai rien fait, se défendit Alec.

- Si !! Sans toi, je serais morte.

- Mais…

- Tut tut tut…coupa Max. Tu m'as sauvée, point final !

**Flash Back**

Il attendit qu'elle soit entrée pour de bon dans la pièce.

xxxxxxx

Max s'assit devant son bureau, dans son grand fauteuil de PDG

xxxxxxx

Vic et Dix prirent enfin le long couloir qui menait au bureau de Max.

xxxxxxx

C'était bon. Il n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton.

Soudain **« Boum »** !!

- Aie !! Oups, pardon monsieur, s'exclama mini 494.

Poursuivi par Loup avec qui il jouait, Alec n'avait pas vu l'homme et lui était rentré en plein dedans. Le familier esquissa un juron, cherchant la télécommande qui était tombée loin de lui.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas.

- Il est là ! Il est là ! C'est un traître ! Cria Vic.

Max sortit de son bureau. Tous les autres transgéniques présents se retournèrent vers le familier qui prenait la fuite.

Il s'en suit une longue course poursuite au terme de laquelle l'homme fut abattu d'une balle entre les omoplates venant d'un X5, et d'une autre, entre les deux yeux, gracieusement offerte par Mole qui tenait à s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

**Fin du flash back**

C'est ainsi qu'Alec devient le nouveau héro de Terminal City.

xxxxxxx

(La nuit suivante, dans la chambre du Veilleur)

Les mouvements réveillèrent Logan, le tirant péniblement d'un profond sommeil. Il y avait un problème, il le sentait. Cependant, son cerveaux embrumé avait du mal à savoir où.

Alec ! Alec était en crise.

Logan retrouva soudain toutes ses facultés. Ceux sont les spasmes qui agitaient le corps du petit qui l'avaient réveillé. Le gamin, lui, dormait encore malgré la crise.

- Alec ! Alec ! appela gentiment Logan.

- Hum…

- Alec ! Réveille-toi.

494 ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu fais une crise ! dit le Veilleur inquiet.

Le jeune X5 prit alors conscience de son état. Il tendit la main vers la table de chevet, pour prendre ses pilules. Il en avala plusieurs, puis se recoucha.

- Alec ? rappela Logan inquiet. Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, pour voir Lian ou Sonia.

- Pas la peine. Ca passe toujours au bout d'un moment.

Logan eu soudain un doute.

- Ca t'arrive souvent ?

- Assez ces derniers temps.

- Et tu n'as rien dit ! s'exclama-t-il indigné.

- Non, répondit le petit d'une voix ensommeillée.

Logan sentit la colère l'envahir. Au même moment, un spasme plus violent que les autres secoua le gamin. Voyant le jeune X5 si mal, la colère de Logan s'estompa, laissant place à la compassion. Il préféra attendre pour les récriminations.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Alec hocha la tête.

Logan le pris dans ses bras. Il était déjà 5 heures du matin. Il resta donc à veiller le petit jusqu'au levé du jour.

xxxxxxx

Ainsi dès son réveil, Logan n'attendit même pas que le gamin ait déjeuné, pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Cependant, à une heure si matinale, Sonia était bien évidemment absente. En revanche, Lian semblait elle avoir passé la nuit dans l'infirmerie. Cela étonna Alec puisqu'il n'y avait aucun patient. Logan, lui, était bien trop inquiet pour prêter attention à ce genre de détail.

- Lian, j'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-il en arrivant.

- Oui, c'est pourquoi, répondit cette dernière d'un air ravie !

- Pour Alec !

Lian eut soudain l'air beaucoup moins ravie.

- Il a eu une crise cette nuit. Apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela lui arrive depuis qu'il est ici.

Lian fit monter Alec sur la table d'auscultation.

- Ca t'arrive à quelle fréquence, Alec ? demanda-t-elle en commençant l'examen.

- Une à deux fois par semaine à peu près, répondit-il à la grande stupeur de Logan.

- Et elles durent combien de temps ces crises ? poursuivi Lian.

- Pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Ca passe vite avec le tryptophane.

- Ok ! Tu en prends souvent des pilules ? Et combien à chaque fois ?

- J'en prends dès que je sens une crise arriver. Deux en général. Si ça ne passe pas tout de suite, j'en reprends deux.

- C'est bien, dit Lian. Mais comme tu es souvent malade en ce moment, tu vas en prendre deux tous les matins, ok ! Au petit déjeuner avec un grand bol de lait !

Elle allait lui dire de repartir, quand soudain elle eut une idée.

- Je vais aussi te faire une prise de sang pour voir si tout vas bien, d'accord ? On le fera régulièrement pour surveiller ça !

En vérité, cela ne servait à rien. Cependant, elle venait enfin de trouver un prétexte pour faire ces fameuses analyses, afin de savoir quand est-ce qu'Alec redeviendrait lui-même. C'était un problème de réglé. Il ne manquait plus que l'autre.

Elle venait de finir le prélèvement quand Sonia entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Alec sur le lit.

- Il a des crises et il ne nous a rien dit ! répondit Logan sur un ton de reproche. J'ai découvert ça cette nuit.

Sonia hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

- Ca va mieux mon poussin ? demanda-t-elle gentiment à Alec.

- Oui Sonia ! répondit-t-il. Je suis désolé d'avoir rien dit.

Sonia sourit tristement.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Mais tu sais bien qu'ici tu peux parler de tout.

Alec hocha la tête, honteux. Sonia s'approcha de lui, lui souleva le menton. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un long moment. Finalement, Sonia serra le petit contre elle.

- Tu peux allez jouer ! dit-t-elle finalement en relâchant son étreinte.

- Je peux allez manger d'abord ?

La question surprit Sonia. Décidément, elle avait des choses à dire à Logan.

- Oui, bien sur. En revanche, j'aimerais te parler, Logan.

Alec partit rapidement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda alors le Veilleur inquiet.

- Détends-toi Logan ! Dit Sonia. Je sens que le fait qu'Alec n'ait rien dit sur ses problèmes t'a beaucoup énervé. Mais il faut le comprendre. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être malade à Manticore. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était, à l'époque d'où il vient, que d'aller à l'infirmerie quand on a une crise. Ce n'est pas le fait de lui dire qu'ici il « peut tout dire » qui va effacer le traumatisme du jour au lendemain. Tu dois être patient avec lui. Il mettra du temps avant de se confier sur ce genre de choses.

Logan était surprit par ces récriminations. Cependant, honteux, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait raison.

- Et puis le pauvre, tu ne l'as même pas laissé manger avant de venir ! poursuivit l'X4. Il n'était pas sur le point de mourir pourtant !

Logan rigola à la remarque.

- Désolé, j'ai tellement eu peur.

- Je comprends, excusa Sonia. Tu sais, je te fais la morale, mais c'est pour votre bien à tous les deux. Tu as eu de la chance que Lian soit là d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressée qui était absorbée dans l'étude de son microscope. Ca va bien Lian ?

- Oui, oui, répondit cette dernière d'un air absent.

Sonia et Logan échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Vien on va la laisser, murmura Sonia à Logan. On va manger ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ! Tu n'as toujours pas déjeuné toi ?

- Si, mais j'ai envie d'un café, répondit Sonia en hochant les épaules…

xxxxxxx

Logan et Sonia allèrent ainsi tous les deux au réfectoire. Sonia se servit un café et quelques biscuits alors que Logan opta pour un café au lait et des pancakes.

- Elle est toujours comme ça, Lian ?demanda Logan.

- Non… Enfin, je ne la connais trop. Mais je ne pense pas.

Logan bailla.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas assez dormi avec toute cette histoire.

- Je vois ça, dit Sonia avec un sourire moqueur.

Après hésitation, elle lui demanda :

- Dis, ça va comment entre toi et Max ? Je sais bien que ça ne me concerne pas, mais je me demandais…

- On a rompu.

- Je suis désolé Logan, répondit-elle stupéfaite. Ca doit être dur

- Non, pas trop. C'est moi qui ait mis fin à notre relation.

- Ah bon ! s'étonna Sonia.

- Oui.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle peu assurée.

- Je ne regrette pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Sonia hocha la tête.

Logan la dévisagea intrigué. Il se demandait pourquoi elle s'intéressait à ce genre de chose. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné. Sonia rougit légèrement puis regarda ailleurs. Logan n'en revenait pas.

Il la trouvait belle et l'appréciait de plus en plus. Mais jamais, il n'aurait pu penser qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à lui. Cependant, cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

De son coté, Sonia fulminait. Quelle belle transgénique elle faisait, à rougir comme une débutante ! Cependant, ici, elle ne draguait pas pour une mission. Et côté amour, la formation de Manticore laissait à désirer. Finalement, elle préféra détourner la conversation.

Bientôt, les deux jeunes gens discutaient à nouveau de tout et de rien, apprenant ainsi peu à peu à se connaître.

xxxxxxx

- Alors, on fait comment pour demain ?

- Je ne sais pas Logan ! Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Max désemparée. Je vais expliquer la situation à l'inspecteur Clémente, on verra bien qu'est-ce qu'il va nous conseiller.

- Tu penses qu'il va nous croire.

- Je l'espère.

- On fait comment s'il ne nous croit pas ?

- Aucune idée.

- Et on ne peut pas juste dire qu'Alec est malade ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que non, Logan ! Sa présence à la réunion est obligatoire. S'il était malade, on devrait l'amener sur son lit !

- Tu crois qu'il y a une chance qu'il redevienne adulte avant demain !

- Non, Logan je te l'ai déjà expliqué !

- Et on fait comment alors ?

- Je ne SAIS PAS !! s'exclama Max. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas et je ne sais pas !! Combien de fois je vais encore devoir te le dire !! J'en ai marre de tes questions ! T'as pas fini un peu !!

Logan resta scié devant cet excès de colère.

- Désolé, dit Max. C'est juste que tu ne m'aides pas vraiment à me rappeler sans cesse tous ces problèmes…

- Pardon, dit Logan confus.

Max avait l'air incertaine.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, lança-t-elle finalement. D'après les examens de Lian, si Alec continue à éliminer le produit au même rythme qu'il le fait en ce moment, il ne redeviendra pas adulte avant au moins un an…

La bombe était lâchée. Logan resta abasourdit.

- Un an…

xxxxxxx

Logan avait fini par laisser Max à ses problèmes pour s'attaquer au siens.

Il essayer d'accéder à certain dossier sur Manticore mais la tache s'avérer difficile. Tellement difficile qu'il commençait à envisager les solutions les plus désespérées… Telles que demander de l'aide à Alec qui apparemment en savait au moins autant que lui si ce n'est plus, en informatique.

En effet, il gardait toujours un souvenir amer de sa première soirée avec mini 494. Cependant, il doutait que le petit puisse y faire quelque chose étant donné que tous les X5 adultes à qui il avait demandé de l'aide (mettant de côté sa fierté) n'avait pas réussi (remontée en flèche de la fierté de Logan !).

Une voie hésitante l'arracha à ses réflexions :

- Logan, tu vas bien en ce moment? demandait Lian.

- Oui, bien sur, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, tu es un ordinaire. L'environnement est très mauvais pour toi, ici !

- On m'a transfusé du sang de transgénique, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je sais. Mais en tant qu'infirmière, je veux être sure que tu es encore protégé, car tu sais bien que les effets sont temporaires. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je me sentirais responsable.

Logan hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

- Tu veux me faire quoi ?

- Juste une prise de sang pour faire des analyses. Après je te laisse tranquille.

- Ok, c'est d'accord. De toute façon cet ordi me rend fou, répondit Logan.

xxxxxxx

Quand Lian eut fini le prélèvement, elle retourna vite à son labo.

Elle déposa les deux tubes de sang sur la table. Elle étiqueta l'un des 2 tubes de la façon suivante : échantillon n°2 XY. Puis, elle le déposa près d'un autre tube étiqueté échantillon n°1 XX.

Ensuite, elle procéda rapidement à l'examen de l'effet des toxines sur le deuxième tube de sang de Logan, histoire de se donner bonne conscience.

Une fois cela fini, elle commença enfin les tests. Avant, elle vérifia qu'elle disposait de tout le matériel nécessaire : sang 1, sang 2, le fameux sérum, une centrifugeuse en marche, un ordi assez puissant, un microscope dernier cris « emprunté » au meilleur hôpital de la ville, et surtout, le plus important, un thermos remplie de café ! En effet, la nuit promettait une fois de plus d'être longue, mais aussi (selon elle) passionnante.

xxxxxxx

Au même moment, Max venait elle d'expliquer la situation à l'inspecteur Clemente. A sa grande surprise, il l'a cru assez facilement. Apparemment, l'existence des transhumains avait tellement bouleversé ses anciennes certitudes qu'il était désormais prêt à croire en tout et peut être même, pensa Max, n'importe quoi. Peu importe, dans le cas présent cela arrangeait bien ses affaires.

Cependant, Clemente doutait bien, tout comme Max, que les autorités avec qui devaient avoir lieu le lendemain les négociations, face preuve d'autant d'ouverture d'esprit.

Clemente conseilla à Max d'amener avec elle un deuxième X5 pour remplacer Alec, mais aussi le véritable mini Alec. Cela la surpris fortement, tant est si bien qu'elle cru bon de lui rappeler que la régression de 494 n'était pas seulement physique mais aussi mentale.

Clemente lui assura qu'il avait bien compris la situation mais il persista à dire qu'il fallait l'amener.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas où est l'intérêt ! s'exclama Max.

L'inspecteur soupira.

- Bon, voila. Déjà on ne pourra pas justifier l'absence de 494 en le disant mort car le jour où il redeviendra adulte on aura du mal à expliquer sa résurrection. J'ai ma petite idée de ce que je vais leur dire pour expliquer son absence mais au cas où le mensonge ne passerait pas, notre seule solution sera de dire la vérité. C'est pour cela que je veux qu'il soit là. Et puis de toute façon je pense que la présence d'un enfant pourrait être bénéfique. Les négociations seront filmées et diffusées à la télé, cela pourra modifier l'avis du public.

- Je ne savais pas que l'on serait filmé, ils n'ont rien dit !

- Oui, je sais. Officiellement je n'aurais pas du vous mettre au courant. Mais attention, la retransmission ne sera pas directe. Ils diffuseront uniquement ce qu'ils veulent !

- Je vois, dit Max d'un air grave. En tout cas merci pour tout ce que vous faite pour nous ! Vraiment.

Clemente sourit.

- Mon peuple a connu les mêmes difficultés que vous, dit-il en références à sa couleur de peau. J'estime que c'est de mon devoir de vous aider.

Max lui dit alors chaleureusement au revoir avant de partir annoncer la décision aux autres.

xxxxxxx

Face à la mer, un homme attendait.

- Phénostol !

- Phénostol !

- Les rumeurs sont-elle vraies ?

- Oui ! La mission a échoué et Dustin est mort.

White hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Phénostol !

- PHénostol.

Une fois l'homme parti, White perdit son sang froid. Il tapa de toutes ses forces dans un morceau de roche, l'envoyant au loin dans l'eau.

- MERDE !!

xxxxxxx

Retour à Terminal City

Max et Logan se trouvaient tous les deux devant Alec, prêts à lui expliquer ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Alec, lui, peu rassuré, attendait qu'un des deux se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

- On va avoir besoin de ton aide, commença Max.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Alec tout content.

- Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de la réunion de demain ? demanda Logan.

- Oui, bien sur ! Max et Mole ont rendez vous avec les autorités pour négocier la fin du siège. D'après ce qu'on dit, ça ne va pas être facile. Il y a pleins de disputes à propos de ça ! Certains sont d'accord pour faire pas mal de concessions en échange de la liberté alors que d'autres veulent tout ou rien. Enfin, par rien ils entendent recourir aux armes pour avoir ce qu'on veut !

Le ventre de Max se contracta douloureusement à ces paroles. Même si elle savait bien que le problème existait, l'entendre de vive voix ne fit qu'accentuer sa peur.

Sentant le malaise de Max, Logan dirigea sa main vers celle de la jeune femme dans l'intention de la prendre dans la sienne. Il arrêta au dernier moment son geste se rappelant que cela aurait était signé son arrêt de mort. Il regrettait tant de ne pas pourvoir lui apporter ne serait-ce que ce petit réconfort…

Le mouvement n'avait pas échappé à Alec. Cependant, n'étant pas au courant de l'histoire du virus, il ne comprit pas la réaction du Veilleur.

- Tu as raison Alec, les négociations ne vont pas être faciles. Mole et moi ne sont d'ailleurs pas les seuls à aller au rendez vous. Il y aura aussi Logan, Joshua, un X5 dénommé Skin et, si tu le veux bien, toi !

- Moi ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Une partie du débat sera retransmis à la télé. Nous pensons que la présence d'un enfant peut jouer en notre faveur.

Alec hocha la tête.

- C'est comme une mission alors, dit-il sérieusement.

- Oui, répondit Max.

- J'accepte. Je suis content de pouvoir aider.

La jeune X5 fut rassurée par l'air sérieux et motivé du petit. Avec l'aide de Logan, elle lui expliqua comment cela allait se dérouler et qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir et ne pas pouvoir dire.

A la fin du débriefing, Max se dit qu'ils pouvaient être fiers d'avoir Alec à leur coté. Ce gamin représentait Manticore, mais Manticore dans le bon sens du terme. Pour la première fois, Max se sentit vraiment fière d'être une X5.

Après avoir salué Max, les deux garçons regagnèrent leur dortoir.

- Je suis fier de toi Alec ! dit Logan au gamin. Ce que tu vas faire est vraiment très important pour tous les transgéniques.

Alec n'en revenait pas. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un disait être fier de lui. Tout content, il se jeta dans les bras de Logan du haut du lit sur lequel il était.

Surpris, Logan l'attrapa de justesse.

- Wow ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé ! dit Alec ne rigolant. Merci mon poussin pour…

- Mon quoi ? s'exclama l'ordinaire choqué

- Mon poussin ! Répéta Alec d'une voie hésitante. Sonia m'a dit qu'on dit ça aux gens qu'on aime bien, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant l'air horrifié de Logan, alors…

Le Veilleur retrouva sa capacité à respirer. L'intention du petit était vraiment très gentille.

- Sonia avait raison. On dit ça aux gens qu'on aime bien, mais ceux sont seulement les adultes qui le peuvent dire. Cela s'adresse aux enfants, ou bien à la personne dont on est amoureux.

- Ah, fit Alec déçu. Je peux dire quoi moi alors ?

Logan sourit attendri.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il prit alors le petit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Alec se blottit contre lui, cherchant dans ses bras la chaleur et la protection du père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le meeting**

A l'aube, dans le laboratoire de l'infirmerie

- Whaou, ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé ! Ah comme je suis trop forte !! exultait Lian.

Soudain, elle prit conscience qu'elle parlait seule à haute voie.

_« Si quelqu'un m'entend, il va me prendre pour une folle, pensa-t-elle. Pff, je m'en moque, j'ai trouvé ! J'ai enfin réussi ! C'est absolument génial ! »_

Elle s'effondra sur un fauteuil.

_« Bon, il faut que je me calme. De toute façon, tant qu'Alec ne redeviendra pas adulte, je ne dirai rien aux autres. »_

Une petite voie en elle demanda : _« Et s'il ne revient jamais adulte ? » « Non, ce n'est pas possible, _décréta Lian_. Il va redevenir adulte et ce dans pas longtemps, j'en suis sure ! En attendant je vais prévenir Sonia que je prends ma journée. Un bon petit lit bien chaud m'appelle ! »_

xxxxxxx

Max les regarda tous : ils étaient fin prêts.

Skin, Alec et elle-même représenteraient les X5, Mole et Taupe les transhumains. Logan avait insisté pour lui aussi venir afin de les soutenir.

Max regarda Sonia s'avancer timidement vers ce-dernier. Depuis quelque temps, il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Utilisant son ouïe hyper-développée, elle espionna leur conversation :

- Alors tu te sens prêt ? demanda Sonia.

- Oui.

- Sois prudent, Logan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste un meeting, je ne pars pas à la guerre ! plaisanta-t-il.

- On ne sait jamais ! Ca pourrait être un piège destiné à tous vous tuer pour déclencher la guerre, ou alors il pourrait y avoir des militants anti-transgéniques…

- Chut… fit tendrement Logan. Tout ira bien. Je ne suis pas seul. Il y a Max, Skin et même Mole pour me protéger.

- Je sais, c'est débile ce que je dis, s'excusa Sonia en rougissant.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

Ils partagèrent un regard entendu.

- A ce soir ! fit Logan

- Oui, à ce soir.

Le Veilleur partit rejoindre Max.

- On y va ?

- Oui. Allez tous le monde ! lança-t-elle d'une voie forte. On monte dans le camion et en route vers la mairie ! On se dépêche !

xxxxxxx

Quand ils arrivèrent, le choc fut grand. C'est un véritable affront qui leur était fait et ils le savaient.

Les négociations, ce fameux meeting qu'ils préparaient depuis deux semaines et pour lequel ils s'étaient battu bec et ongle, n'étaient en fait qu'un simple sujet parmi une dizaine d'autres qui seraient abordés. Il se trouvait compris entre le débat sur le prix de l'essence et celui des problèmes posés par la mafia.

Ce n'était même pas le sujet le plus important du jour, car les menaces d'attentats pesant depuis quelques jours sur Seattle, seraient abordées avant.

Ainsi, en plus de la délégation transgénique, le maire avait invité des militaires, les forces de l'ordre et des responsables en tout genre.

En les voyant arriver, l'inspecteur Clemente se rua vers eux.

- Je suis désolé, je viens juste d'apprendre la nouvelle. Il ne faut surtout pas répondre à ce genre de provocation.

- On avait bien compris de quoi il s'agit ! répondit durement Max.

- Vous allez devoir assister à tous les autres débats avant qu'on en vienne au votre. Je vais vous montrez les places qui vous sont réservées, il est interdit de les quitter à partir du moment où cela commence, sinon vous ne pouvez plus y revenir. Ils veulent testez votre patience.

- Nous sommes des soldats, nous savons attendre.

- Vous n'aurez sûrement pas le droit de vous exprimer durant les autres débats, précisa l'inspecteur, à moins qu'on vous le demande.

- C'est bien dommage pour eux, rétorqua la jeune X5.

xxxxxxx

Les transgéniques prirent placent autour de la table de réunion. La présence d'Alec en intrigua plus d'un, mais personne n'osa faire de commentaires. Les débats commencèrent. Si certains transgéniques s'ennuyèrent à mourir, Logan, Max et même Mole trouvèrent eux cela très enrichissant.

Ce n'est quand même pas tous les jours que l'on assiste à ce genre d'assemblée. Cela leur donna une idée de la façon dont le gouvernement dirigeait la ville. Nul n'est besoin de préciser que cette courte réunion donna des idées de flash au Veilleur pour les 10 ans à venir tant il y avait à redire.

Bien entendu, la presse n'avait pas été conviée à cette partie de la réunion. Elle le serait seulement pour le débat concernant les transgéniques.

Lorsque l'on en a arriva aux menaces terroristes planant sur Seattle, cette fois c'est toute la délégation de Terminal City qui écouta les oreilles grand ouvertes. Ca, c'était leur domaine.

- Nous devons prendre ces menaces très au sérieux, plaida le chef des armées. Des pêcheurs soutiennent que des sous-marins naviguent au bord de nos côtes.

- Ce ne sont que des ragots, voyons ! nia le maire.

- Ces ragots comme vous dites, concordent parfaitement avec les menaces qui nous ont étés faites.

- Justement, c'est juste de la psychose !

- Mais les habitants de Seattle ne connaissent pas la nature précise des menaces dont nous faisons l'objet.

- Si je peux me permettre, monsieur le maire, intervient un policier, Manticore et les transgéniques n'étaient eux aussi soit disant que des ragots. Ils sont pourtant devant vous!

Le maire fusilla le jeune impertinent d'un regard noir, mais du bien reconnaître son tort.

- Soit ! Admettons que ces menaces soient réelles. Que comptez-vous faire ?

- La mise en place du projet Spy47 me parait être la réponse la plus adaptée.

- Spy47 ?

- Il s'agit d'un réseau de caméras sous marine allié à un système de sonar. Cela nous permettrait de repérer un sous marin étranger à plus de 10 milles de nos côtes. Ce réseau de surveillance est associé à des lanceurs de missiles que l'on peut contrôler à distance.

Le maire hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- Vous croyez vraiment que cela est nécessaire ?

- Oui monsieur. J'en suis convaincu.

- Vous avez mon feu vert pour l'installation. En revanche, vous avez l'interdiction de tirer sans mon aval. Je veux être tenu au courant de l'évolution de ce projet. Bon, quel est le sujet de discussion suivant ?

- Euh, excusez-moi ! interrompit un homme. J'aimerais revenir sur l'installation de Spy47. Je me présente, M. James, je suis le gérant du réseau d'égout de la ville. Comment compter vous alimenter en électricité votre système de surveillance ?

- Nous allons faire passer l'ensemble des câblages dans une des connexions qui donnent jusqu'au point R7. On fait passer les fils dans ce tunnel et à la surface on les connecte au réseau électrique.

- Pourrions-nous avoir une carte s'il vous plaît ? demanda M. James.

La carte fut étalée sur la table. Les deux hommes discutèrent vivement, traçant le système de surveillance, le point de sortie, envisageant le parcourt des câbles.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, conclut le gérant. Théoriquement, cela semble parfait. Mais regardez cette portion de tunnel, du point R4 au point R7. Jamais un plongeur ne pourra y passer. Il y a eu des éboulements, le passage est considérablement rétréci. Seul un homme très maigre pourrait s'y faufiler mais sans équipement de plongée. Or le trajet dure bien une quinzaine de minute. Impossible de rester en apnée tout ce temps là.

- Vous n'avez qu'à passer par ailleurs ! s'exclama le Maire.

- C'est impossible monsieur, répondit le chef des armées. Nous avons cherché un autre moyen, mais il n'y en a pas.

- Et bien cherchez mieux !

Bientôt presque tous les participants de la réunion (y compris les transgéniques qui avaient étés cordialement invités) étaient penchés sur la carte, cherchant en vain une solution.

Au milieu de cette panique complète, une petite voie qui avait bien du mal à se faire entendre, s'éleva:

- Nous on peut le faire. Enfin, moi…

Le chef des armées regarda le petit Alec.

- Comment ça, toi tu peux le faire ? s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

- Et bien nous les transgéniques, expliqua Alec, on peut rester en apnée pendant 12 minutes voir même 15 ! Moi je sais que je peux arrêter de respirer pendant 15 minutes et 40 secondes !

Tous les ordinaires le regardèrent avec des yeux éberlués.

- Baliverne ! s'exclama le maire.

- Le petit a raison, défendit le transgénique Skin. Nous pouvons tous rester en apnée au minimum pendant 12 minutes. Mais 15 minutes et 40 secondes cela me parait énorme. A Manticorre, on ne nous y laissait jamais plus de 15 ! ajouta-t-il en regardant Alec.

- Oui c'est vrai. Pour l'exercice on devait rester 14min 30, mais la télécommande était cassée !

Le visage des transgéniques se décomposa sous l'horreur. Max préférait ne pas imaginer la véritable agonie qu'avait dû vivre le petit.

- Comment ça la télécommande était cassée ? demanda le chef des armées. Quelle télécommande ?

- Et ben, celle qui contrôle l'étau qui nous serre les chevilles pour qu'on reste coincé au fond du bassin, répondit Alec. En fait, il n'y avait plus de piles. Du coup, je suis resté coincé en bas 15min et 40 secondes. L'instructeur était très énervé car à cause de ça, il aurait pu perdre bêtement les millions de dollars que je représente.

Tous restèrent choqués. Ils connaissaient les rumeurs sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Manticorre, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'un enfant était bouleversant.

L'inspecteur Clemente fut le premier à se ressaisir.

- Alors comme ça l'un de vous peut se charger de cette mission ?

- Oui, répondit Skin.

- Vous ne pourrait pas passer à travers l'éboulement, contesta le gérant du réseau d'égout. Seul le gamin le peut.

- Alors j'y vais ! s'exclama Alec.

Au même moment :

- Hors de question ! dit Max

- Alec ne bougera pas d'ici ! s'indigna Logan.

- On n'enverra jamais un gamin, conclut Mole.

xxxxxxx

Quelques minutes de discussion difficiles plus tard, un accord été passé. En échange de l'aide du petit 494, les X5 bénéficieraient d'une semi-liberté, cela uniquement en cas de succès bien entendu. Max était ravie de cette opportunité qui leur était donné, à un détail près : le fait que la mission soit confiée à Alec.

Cependant, les ordinaires commençaient enfin à comprendre que les transgéniques étaient plus un atout pour le peuple américain qu'une menace. Si Alec redevenait un jour adulte, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait de lui avoir interdit d'aider son peuple. C'est ainsi qu'à contre-cœur, elle avait accepté.

Alec s'avança vers le chef des armées. Il se planta devant lui, droit sur ses jambes, les bras le long du corps, le regard fixe comme il avait si bien appris à le faire.

Le chef des armées, le caporal Stevens, ne savait comment agir face à ce petit haut comme trois pommes. La situation était fortement destabilisante, il ne savait par où commencer.

- Quel est ton nom petit ? finit-il par lancer.

- X5-494 monsieur, répondit spontanément le jeune X5. Je m'appelle aussi Alec, rajouta-t-il devant le regard perdu de son instructeur.

- Alec ! Bien… Je vais t'expliquer qu'elle sera ta mission. Nous avons tracé sur cette carte le trajet que tu vas devoir parcourir.

Alec observa attentivement la carte, la mémorisant ainsi photographiquement dans sa mémoire.

- Tu peux la garder, dit l'instructeur.

- Ce n'est pas la peine monsieur, je la connais par cœur.

- Comment ça, tu la connais par cœur ?

- Il l'a entièrement mémorisé en quelques secondes, répondit une voie par derrière.

Il s'agissait de Skin qui venait d'entrer.

- Max est en train de te chercher une combinaison de plongé à ta taille, Alec. Ici, ils n'en n'ont pas. Tu vas devoir placer un des émetteur Spy47 avant de te charger des câbles. Tu connais leur mode de fonctionnement ?

- Oui monsieur ! Cours d'espionnage numéro 1846, dispositif e.

- C'est bien, répondit Skin en souriant. Ensuite le reste de la mission est simple : tu devras nager dans le tunnel en déroulant les câbles derrière toi et les remonter à la surface au point R7.

- C'est compris.

Skin regarda le jeune X5 droit dans les yeux.

- L'avenir de Terminal City repose sur toi, petit. Et aussi, celui des citoyens de Seattle.

- Je sais, répondit gravement Alec.

Skin lui sourit.

- Tu es un bon soldat.

A coté, le chef des armées avait assisté silencieusement à la discussion. Le gamin agissait véritablement comme un soldat ! Il était pourtant si jeune…

xxxxxxx

Max arriva enfin avec la tenue de plongée adéquate. Alec l'enfila rapidement.

- Ca y est, je suis prêt ! s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

- Tu as peur pour moi ? lui demanda Alec.

- Oui. Beaucoup.

- Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? questionna-t-il.

- Oui !

- Alors n'aies pas peur !

xxxxxxx

Alec fut conduit jusqu'aux quais. Il se glissa alors dans l'eau froide. Grelottant, il fit quelques brassées afin de se réchauffer. Un plongeur en combinaison et avec bouteille d'oxygène sur le dos s'avança vers lui. Il tenait la bobine avec les câbles dont il allait devoir s'occuper. Mais avant, Alec devait placer un dispositif d'espionnage. Un militaire le lui tendit.

Alec prit une grande bouffée d'air puis descendit sous l'eau. En bas, tout était prêt pour accrocher l'engin. Avec dextérité, le gamin mis en place le sonar en moins de cinq minutes, puis il regagna la surface.

Totalement inconscient des regards impressionnés des militaires positionnés à la surface ainsi que de ceux des rares journalistes filmant l'évènement, il prit en main la bobine que lui tendait le plongeur.

Une fois confirmation que tous les dispositifs avaient étés correctement placés (et ce en moins d'une heure ce qui représentait un véritable exploit pour une armée d'ordinaire) Alec commença à nager vers l'entrée du tunnel qu'il allait devoir prendre. Celle-ci avait déjà été dégagée afin de lui faire gagner du temps.

Max le suivit en longeant le quai. Apres lui avoir adressé un dernier regard, Alec prit une grande inspiration, puis plongeât sous l'eau : la vrai mission commençait.

Il sentit une grande poussée d'excitation et d'adrénaline s'emparer de lui. Quelque part, tout cela lui avait manqué.

Le début du trajet était facile. Il avança rapidement, déroulant sur son passage les fameux câbles. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ouverture se réduisit considérablement. M Smith avait raison, impossible de passer avec une bouteille d'oxygène sur le dos.

Au fur et à mesure de son parcours, Alec comptait les intersections. A la quatrième, il devait tourner sur sa droite.

Ca y est. La quatrième intersection était là. Alec s'y engageât. C'est ici qu'avait eu lieu les éboulements. 494 avança avec difficulté. Il commençait à ressentir le manque d'oxygène. Le passage se faisait de plus en plus étroit, accentuant la sensation d'étouffement. Il fallait qu'il reste calme.

Bientôt, il se trouva devant un éboulis.

Refusant de céder à la panique, il dégagea rapidement les pierres qui barraient son chemin puis s'insinua en se contorsionnant comme un chat à travers l'étroit passage qu'il s'était créé. La bobine toujours en main, les câbles se déroulant derrière lui, il continua son chemin.

Maintenant, il devait prendre la troisième à gauche. Le tunnel lui paraissait sans fin. La première à gauche apparut. Ses poumons le brûlaient intensément. Il regarda son chrono : déjà 11min qu'il était en apnée. Et le tunnel continuait toujours… Et encore…

Enfin la deuxième intersection à gauche apparue.

La prochaine serait la bonne. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à aller tout droit jusqu'au point R7, jusqu'à la sortie.

13min 36

Toujours pas d'intersection en vue. Le chemin était véritablement très étroit. Alec avait du mal à nager correctement. Sa course était considérablement ralentie pas les câbles qu'il traînait derrière lui et l'étroitesse du lieu.

14min 02 . Enfin elle apparut :

Alec se dirigea vers l'intersection. Ses poumons étaient au bord de l'explosion. Dans l'étroit tunnel, un rayon de lumière apparût. Toujours en apnée, il commença sa longue remontée vers la surface.

14min 56. Le tunnel n'en finissait pas. Alec sentit la tête lui tourner.

_« Pas encore !_ se dit-il. _Ce n'est pas le moment ! J'y suis presque. »_

Et pourtant !!!

Si au moins, il pouvait lâcher tous ces câbles qui ralentissaient tant sa remontée…

15min 30

Alec paniquait

…

Fin chap 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Comme un Père**

_Rappel :_

_Alec se dirigea vers l'intersection. Ses poumons étaient au bord de l'explosion. Dans l'étroit tunnel, un rayon de lumière apparût. Toujours en apnée, il commença sa longue remontée vers la surface._

_14min 56. Le tunnel n'en finissait pas. Alec sentit la tête lui tourner._

_« Pas encore !__ se dit-il. __Ce n'est pas le moment ! J'y suis presque. »_

_Et pourtant !!!_

_Si au moins, il pouvait lâcher tous ces câbles qui ralentissaient tant sa remontée…_

_15min 30_

_Alec paniquait._

…

_Maintenant :_

Alec paniquait.

15min 43

Soudain, il sentit des mains le tirer hors de l'eau. Il aspira enfin une grande bouffée d'oxygène, puis une autre, puis encore une autre. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, avait l'impression de suffoquer. Ses inspirations courtes et rapides ne suffisaient à lui rendre l'oxygène qu'il lui manquait. Il sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Ses premières bouffées d'air étés censées être un soulagement, pourtant le calvaire continuait…

Deux mains vinrent se plaquer sur son dos et sa cage thoracique, le retournant sur le coté.

Puis une voix parvint à ses oreilles :

- Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire… Lentement ! Plus lentement que ça !

Les yeux brouillés d'eau et de larmes, tourné vers le sol, Alec ne pouvait voir à qui il avait à faire. Il s'efforça de suivre le rythme imposé jusqu'à ce qu'enfin cette horrible sensation d'étouffement commence à disparaître.

Le soulagement était tel que des larmes lui coulèrent des yeux. Peu à peu, la sensation de brûlure disparut de ses poumons et il put enfin respirer normalement.

Il se retourna pour voir que c'est Logan qui était ainsi venu à son secours.

A peine eut-il réalisé cela, que Max arriva. Elle s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à lui en courant, bousculant sans ménagement tout ceux qui étaient sur son passage.

- Alec ! S'exclama-t-elle en le soulevant et en le prenant dans ses bras. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Le jeune X5 serra ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'elle le prenait fort contre elle. Il était si fatigué qu'il n'eut pas la force de démentir ses propos par un quelconque « fallait pas » ou autre « Ce n'était pas la peine » qui de toute façon n'auraient été que mensonges. Une seule minute de plus dans ce tunnel, et il y laissait la vie !

Lorsque Max finit par le reposer au sol, Alec avança en chancelant, encore étourdi par les évènements. Il se dirigea alors vers Logan qui le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

- Vous pouvez être fier de votre fils, lança un homme qui avait assisté aux opérations.

494 croisa le regard de Logan, les yeux brillants.

- Je sais, oui, répondit Logan en fixant le petit.

Le visage d'Alec se fendit d'un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le Veilleur le serra le contre lui. Le garçon lui murmura alors quelque chose à l'oreille :

« Si j'avais un Papa, je voudrais qu'il soit comme toi ! »

Ces quelques mots devaient rester gravés à jamais dans le cœur du Veilleur.

xxxxxxx

Pour Alec, la suite des évènements se passa dans un flou total.

Tout d'abord, il fut amené à l'infirmerie du centre militaire. Après avoir été ausculté sous toutes les coutures et encensé de louanges par le personnel médical, il fut libéré.

Suivit alors une interview. Afin de couvrir le secret militaire, la nature de la mission fut déformée : ainsi la population accepterait la nouvelle de la semi-liberté des transgéniques mais le secret militaire resterait protégé. On devait bien reconnaître ça au maire de Seattle, il savait parfaitement maîtriser les médias à son bon vouloir.

Ensuite, il y eu le retour à Terminal City. Alec y fut accueilli en véritable héros. Une immense fête avait été improvisée dès que les transgéniques avaient appris la nouvelle par la télévision.

Pour ceux qui faisaient parti de la délégation, les questions pleuvaient dans tous les sens : Que c'était-il réellement passé ? Comment avaient-ils réussi à négocier cette semi-liberté ? Qu'avait fait exactement Alec ? Était-il vraiment resté 16 minutes sous l'eau ? Les questions n'en finissaient pas.

Terminal City était euphorique. Pourtant, ce qu'ils avaient obtenu n'était pas immense. Seuls les X5 étaient désormais autorisés à circuler en ville, mais ils devaient continuer à résider à TC. Non, le plus important ce n'était pas l'accord passé, c'était la reconnaissance du peuple. Et son admiration ! Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous transgéniques et fiers de l'être !

Max fut unanimement saluée. Si avant elle détenait le pouvoir en grande partie grâce au soutient d'Alec (certains n'ayant pas pardonné aux évadés) dorénavant elle bénéficiait de toute sa légitimité. Skin, d'ordinaire discret, fut lui aussi félicité, embrassé de toute part. Même Logan fut acclamé par tous et se sentit enfin accepté.

Mais pour lui, une chose comptait bien plus : alors qu'il répondait aux questions d'un grand nombre d'anomalies, une voie l'appela par derrière. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Sonia lui sauter dans les bras.

- Logan ! s'exclama la jeune femme. C'est tellement génial ce que vous avez fait !

Avant qu'aucun des deux ne comprennent ce qui arrivait, ils furent en train de s'embrasser. Ainsi, au milieu de la foule en délire sous le regard amusé des anomalies, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

Le baisé pris fin aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard gêné avant de soudain exploser de rire. Ils se prirent alors la main et partirent rejoindre leurs amis.

De son coté, Alec avait lui aussi à faire à des propositions plus ou moins sérieuses.

Une X5 à l'esprit quelque peu dérangé vint le draguer sans vergogne essayant même de l'embrasser. Max, outrée, ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde avant de lui décocher une bonne droite en pleine face : on ne touchait pas à SON Alec.

Ce dernier, apeuré, partit rejoindre son ami Loup après avoir remercié sa sauveuse. Pas de chance pour lui, la petite Sarah trainait par là. Déjà très collante auparavant, elle était dorénavant en extase devant lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui déclara sa flamme, ce qui eut pour effet de transformer notre petit soldat favori en une tomate rouge écrevisse et de faire étouffer de rire ses amis (et admirateurs).

Ce n'est que dans la soirée que l'ambiance retomba quelque peu. L'ordre revint dans Terminal City mais la bonne humeur resta de mise.

xxxxxxx

Logan se plongea dans les yeux de la jeune femme et s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis devint rapidement beaucoup plus ardent. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui manquait. A quel point il avait besoin de contact physique, d'amour et même de sexe. Cela le surprit. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour vivre sans si longtemps.

Sonia se sentait si heureuse. C'était si bon. Elle apprécia la façon dont Logan l'embrassait, avec ardeur et presque même violence. Elle ne possédait peut être pas les mêmes besoins que les X5 mais elle n'était pas non plus une ordinaire.

Max regardait les deux tourtereaux en souriant. Elle avait bien senti que cela n'allait pas tarder à arriver et finalement cela ne faisait pas aussi mal qu'elle le pensait.

Elle regarda le petit Alec qui apprenait à jouer aux cartes avec Loup, Sarah, et deux autres X6 sous les instructions de Dalton. Elle aurait tant aimé que le grand Alec soit là. Elle repensa à son torse musclé, ses abdos finement dessinés, son sourire, ses lèvres, son beau fessier… Elle regarda Alec soudain très perturbée.

- Ca va Max ? demanda OC en voyant l'air choqué de son amie.

- Non pas du tout.

- Ecoute mon chou, je sais bien que c'est dur de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il fallait s'y attendre…

- Est que je suis une pédophile ?

- Tu étais toi-même d'accord pour… Quoi ?

- Tu crois que je suis une pédophile ? demanda Max

- Max, tu es sûre de connaître la bonne définition de ce mot ?

- Quand je regarde Alec, je pense à son corps et j'ai des envies et c'est... C'est qu'un gamin et …

Original Cindy explosa de rire en comprenant la situation.

- Mais non voyons.

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Je suis en train de rêver de coucher avec un gamin de 12 ans…

- Max, tu entends ce que tu dis ? Toi, une PEDOPHILE !

Sonia et Logan, les lèvres enfin séparées, surprirent la fin de la conversation.

- Tu as di quoi Max ! s'exclama Sonia au même moment que Logan demandait atterré :

- Pourquoi tu serais une pédophile ?

Max envoya un coup d'œil anxieux vers Alec.

Le jeune coupla regarda l'un, puis l'autre. Soudain, ils comprirent puis éclatèrent à leur tour de rire.

- Mais arrêtez, c'est pas drôle, se plaignit la jeune femme qui avait viré au rouge tomate.

- Oh que si, parvint à articuler Logan au milieu de son fou rire.

Sonia était elle aussi morte de rire tout comme Original Cindy. Max finit alors par les rejoindre.

xxxxxxx

Du coté des gamins qui jouaient aux cartes, l'ambiance était moins à la fête.

Alec les inquiétait.

Même s'il ne disait rien, tous les petits s'étaient bien rendu compte qu'il était extrêmement fatigué. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient pensé au début. Au plus les heures passées, au plus ils se dirent que le petit était sûrement malade.

Incapable de se concentrer, jouant mauvaise carte sur mauvaise carte faisant ainsi mentir son intelligence légendaire, et surtout suant maintenant à grosse goutte, il paraissait décidément bien mal en point.

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? lui demanda pour la énième fois Dalton.

- Oui, je te dis, répondit Alec d'un ton agacé.

- Je ne te crois pas, fit alors Loup en lâchant son jeu de carte.

Il décida qu'il était temps d'agir pour le bien de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Alec ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait ce matin.

- On avait juré que l'on ne se mentirait jamais, répondit Loup.

Alec soupira.

- Je pense que j'ai de la fièvre.

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Dalton partit en informer Max. Il avait oublié qu'Alec n'était plus un adulte : aujourd'hui, c'était lui le plus responsable des deux. C'était donc à lui de prendre les bonnes décisions.

Il trouva Max entourée de Sketchy, Original Cindy, Logan sur les genoux duquel était assise Sonia, et enfin Joshua.

- Max, lança-t-il timidement.

La jeune femme l'avait toujours un peu impressionné. Sûrement à cause de son physique qui ne laissait pas insensible le jeune ado qu'il était…

- Alec ne va pas très bien, il a de la fièvre. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire disparaître le grand sourire qu'ils abhorraient tous.

- J'arrive, dit Max en se levant.

- Attend moi ! lança Sonia.

Bientôt, au grand dam d'Alec, ils étaient tous autour de lui.

- C'est bon, ça va, ce n'est pas grave.

- Ne dis pas ça, Alec, gronda Logan. Un X5 n'a pas de fièvre sans raison.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, plaida Sonia. Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie.

Alec se leva en titubant, il avait la tête qui tournait. Mole, qui avait lui aussi rejoint le groupe, le prit alors dans ses bras.

- Et ce n'est pas la peine de râler Princesse, tu ne marches pas droit alors c'est moi qui te porte.

Le gamin, boudeur, préféra ne rien dire.

Max sourit, le vrai Alec serait mort de honte à l'idée d'être porté par le lézard. Le jour où il redeviendrait adulte, s'il se rappelait de tout, cela promettait de bons moments.

Cependant, à l'heure qu'il est, la situation était plutôt inquiétante.

xxxxxxx

Le gamin fut installé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Avec maintenant 49° de fièvre et de violents maux de tête, son état intrigué fortement Sonia. Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas attrapé quelque chose dans les égouts.

La jeune infirmière perfusa le petit avec un flash d'aspirine afin de descendre la fièvre ainsi qu'une solution saline pour éviter la déshydratation.

Max veilla sur Alec une grande partie de la soirée. Assise sur une chaise près du lit, elle avait pris la main du gamin dans la sienne et vérifiait régulièrement sa température.

Au départ le médicament avait bien fonctionné, mais à peine la perfusion finie, la fièvre avait repris le petit, le plongeant dans un sommeil agité entrecoupé de cauchemar et autres délires.

Sonia avait décidé de pas reposer de perfusion car le produit semblait avoir empirées les choses après coup. C'est donc avec des linges mouillés et des poches de glace que Max s'occupait de faire baisser la fièvre du gamin.

Pendant ce temps, Sonia, aidée de Logan, faisait des recherches afin de savoir de quoi pouvait bien être atteint le gamin.

En regardant le gamin gisant au fond de son lit, Max ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au grand. Désormais, elle en était sûre : elle aimait cet Alec. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Elle ne supportait pas non plus de le voir, si jeune, en train de souffrir. Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait accompli le matin même : elle était fière de lui, de son courage et de son dévouement.

Voir l'enfant qu'il avait été, lui avait en fait permi de mieux comprendre l'adulte. Et pour elle, le comprendre avait était synonyme de l'aimer, car derrière cette barrière d'arrogance et de cynisme, c'est un être blessé, sensible et fondamentalement bon qui se cachait.

xxxxxxx

Au même moment, ailleurs au alentour de Seattle.

Un homme, nerveux, attendait à l'entrée d'une grotte.

- White ! Appela enfin une voie autoritaire. Suivez-moi !

White entra. Une femme, le visage couvert de maquillage, vêtue d'une tunique rouge le guida dans un recoin et le fit asseoir face à une table. Elle resta debout, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Rapport ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Le test a été négatif sur 452, Madame. 494 est lui hors d'état de nuire. Vous aviez raison…

- Bien sur que j'avais raison ! Sandman n'a pas fait son travail à moitié.

- Que doit-on faire, madame ?

- Oubliez 452. Nous commençons le grand projet.

- Quoi ! s'exclama White. Mais nous ne pouvons pas ! Pas tant que 452 est là !

- Je pensais que vous ne croyez pas à ces histoires de prophétie… fit-elle remarquer d'un ton moqueur.

- J'ai du réviser mon jugement, répondit White d'une voie blanche. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix. Puisque toutes vos lamentables tentatives de se débarrasser d'elle ont été veines, il nous faut agir. Elle est immunisée contre tous les venins et autres poisons sur terre et aucun d'entre nous n'a encore réussi à percer la garde qui est faite autour d'elle. Nous avons déjà perdu trop des notres.

- Laissez moi encore essayer, plaida White.

- Suffit ! aboya la prêtresse d'une voie autoritaire. La cérémonie ne peut avoir lieux que lorsque les astres sont réunis dans une position très particulière. Dans deu jours ces conditions seront réunies. Si nous manquons cette occasion cela ne se reproduira pas avant un an.

- Ne serait-ce pas plus sage d'attendre : un an pour éliminer 452, puis nous faisons la cérémonie.

- Si nous attendons les transgéniques seront encore plus forts. Le siège est sur le point de prendre fin, les X5 vont bientôt recouvrir la liberté. Nous devons attaquer maintenant alors qu'ils sont encore faibles.

- Les transgéniques sont aisément battables. Seule 452 a le pouvoir de nous défaire. Les autres ne sont que le fruit du gouvernement qui a détourné les travaux de Sandman.

- Vous sous-estimez votre père White.

Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire à ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas le gouvernement qui a détourné les projets de votre père, c'est Sandman qui a utilisé les projets du gouvernement afin de se créer son armée personnelle. Et 452 n'est que le leader de cette armée. Elle est dangereuse mais elle n'est pas notre seule menace. Votre père a tout prévu dans le seul et unique but de nous détruire.

- En quoi les transgéniques pourraient nuire à ce que nous prévoyons ? Ils ne pourront rien faire contre ça.

- 452 n'est pas la seule immunisée.

- Ils ne meurent pas certes, mais ils tomberont malades.

- Vous sous-estimez une fois de plus vos adversaires White. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à vous de prendre les décisions. La cérémonie aura lieu dans deux jours, point final. Vous avez donc moins de 48heures pour vous livrer à une dernière tentative désespérée. Mais vous devez agir seul. J'ai besoin de tous les membres du culte pour préparer la cérémonie. Dans deux jours à la tombée de la nuit, je vous veux ici que 452 soit morte ou pas. Et maintenant partez !

xxxxxxx

De retour à Terminal City :

Vers une heure du matin, Sonia et Logan, rompus de fatigue, décidèrent de stopper leurs infructueuses recherches pour retourner au chevet d'Alec. Ils trouvèrent Max endormie à ses cotés, toujours une main dans la sienne :

- Max ! Max… appela doucement Sonia. Réveille-toi !

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en sursauts :

- Alec ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Son état n'a pas changé, lui répondit Sonia.

Elle hochât la tête.

- Tu devrais aller dormir un peu.

- Non, je ne veux pas le quitter !

- On va rester auprès de lui, dit Logan, ne t'inquiète pas.

Max passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit Alec. Il était trempé de sueur, et sembler au prise d'un cauchemar.

- Il a l'air si mal… fit-elle.

- Je sais, répondit tristement Sonia en plaçant un nouveau linge humide sur le front du gamin, l'autre étant sec depuis déjà un bon moment.

Max se sentit coupable de ne pas l'avoir fait elle-même plutôt, surtout en voyant l'effet apaisant que cela eut sur le gamin.

- Je crois que tu as raison, dit-elle alors à Sonia. Tu t'en occuperas mieux que moi.

- Tu es fatiguée, c'est normal, lui répondit-elle. Tu en fais énormément en ce moment. Vas te reposer, on t'avertira au moindre changement.

- Ok !

Max regarda le petit tendrement. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir.

Le nouveau couple se retrouva alors seul avec le gamin. Logan était très angoissé par l'état du gamin, et se sentait impuissant. Sonia parvenait elle à mieux maîtriser ses émotions. Aussi triste à dire que ce soit, elle avait vu bien pire. Alec était un X5, quoi qu'il ait pu attraper, il s'en sortirait.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Depuis le départ, ils étaient partis sur le principe qu'Alec avait _attrapé_ quelque chose. Mais, il y avait aussi une autre hypothèse…

- Logan, aide-moi à le déshabiller !

Le Veilleur la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux lui faire ?

- Rien, c'est juste pour aider à faire baisser la fièvre.

N'étant qu'une hypothèse, Sonia voulait éviter de créer de faux espoirs.

Le gamin fut vite déshabillé puis confortablement réinstallé dans le lit, une serviette sous son dos, une autre mouillée sur son front. Si Sonia avait raison, cela lui éviterait quelques désagréments.

Ainsi s'écoulèrent de longues heures à veiller le gamin, au bout desquelles, tout comme Max, ils finirent par s'endormir.

Fin chap 9


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà enfin après plus d'un an d'absence: je vous présente mes plus plates excuses: mea culpa! En tout cas, sachez que tous vos messages m'ont permis de retrouver la motivation nécessaire pour écrire. Voici donc la suite, mais avant un petit résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon dernier chapitre (je crois que vous le méritez bien):

Les transgéniques, grâce à Alec, obtiennent une semi-liberté en contrepartie de l'aide qu'ils ont apportée à l'armée. Mais Alec, suite à sa traversée des égouts, tombe malade. Logan et Sonia, maintenant ensembles, passent la nuit à le veiller. De son côté White à 48heures pour tenter d'éliminer Max avant que commence une cérémonie importante pour le culte de la procréation.

**Chapitre 10 : Le retour**

La première chose que Logan remarqua à son réveil fut la présence d'un corps chaud à ses cotés. Sa main était entrelacée à celle de Sonia qui s'était endormie recroquevillée contre lui. La seconde fut l'absence du petit Alec : le lit était vide !

Logan se releva d'un bond, réveillant au passage la jeune X4.

- Alec a disparu ! S'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme fut soudain entièrement réveillée. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Les vêtements du mini Alec étaient encore là. En revanche, ceux du vrai Alec, qui étaient restés dans un coin de l'infirmerie, avaient, eux, disparu.

- Il va bien, fit Sonia le sourire aux lèvres. Le vrai Alec est de retour !

Logan compris alors l'étrange demande de la veille de la jeune femme.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! Nous devrions aller voir où il est passé.

xxxxxxxx

Le regard plongé dans le vide, Alec réfléchissait. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que sa vie puisse être encore plus bizarre. Et pourtant… La preuve en était faite.

Les souvenirs affluaient dans son cerveau à une vitesse affolante. Il secoua la tête avant de la serrer dans ses mains sous l'effet d'une vive douleur qui l'accompagnait depuis son réveil. Une fois qu'elle fut atténuée, c'est les yeux emplis de larmes qu'il contempla à nouveau la cité.

A coté de la porte de secours donnant sur le toit, Logan observait le jeune homme. Rassuré de le voir en bon état et comprenant son besoin de solitude, il rebroussa chemin. Il se demandait si Alec ne l'avait réellement pas entendu (il devait être alors vraiment troublé) ou s'il avait simplement choisi de l'ignorer.

Alec resta ainsi plus d'une heure à contempler la cité, se remémorant tout ce qu'il c'était passé durant les trois dernières semaines. Le rouge aux joues, il se rappela ses remarques concernant la copulation et avoir été appelé par Logan « mon poussin ». Il se rappela aussi la façon dont ce dernier avait pris soin de lui et les liens qui s'étaient créés entre eux. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Le jeune homme avait peur de se montrer : comment les autres allaient-il réagir ? Se moqueraient-ils de lui ? Sûrement !

Il pensa ensuite au comportement cruel qu'il avait eu au départ avec Max. L'avait-elle pardonné ? Avait-elle comprit les raisons de ce rejet ? Apparemment oui, vu le comportement qu'elle avait eu par la suite.

Si ce n'est sa détresse due à l'impossibilité de savoir quel comportement adopter, Alec devait bien reconnaître qu'en réalité les choses n'allaient pas si mal que ça. Ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir, la semi-liberté des X5, était un grand pas vers la liberté.

Le jeune homme aurait bien aimé rester jusqu'à la fin de ces jours sur ce toit, loin des railleries, mais cela n'était pas possible. Alec se releva et inspira un bon coup, prêt à affronter les autres.

xxxxxxx

Bureau de Max

Il apparut devant elle au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. On l'avait prévenu de son retour, mais elle fut néanmoins surprise de le revoir ainsi. Mal à l'aise, le regard fuyant, elle revit en un flash l'enfant qui était en lui.

Son enthousiasme fondit comme neige en soleil en voyant combien il paraîssait mal. Elle l'avait tant attendu qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à quel point le « retour » pourrait être difficile pour lui.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné :

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Max.

- Bien. Je vais bien.

Un triste sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme : bien sûr, comment pourrait-il en être autrement…

Le regard coupable d'Alec lui apprit qu'il se savait découvert.

- Tu te rappelles de …

- Oui.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il avait pourtant décidé de faire comme s'il ne se rappelait de rien, mais soudain il s'était senti obligé de dire la vérité.

- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, ajouta-t-il nerveux.

- Je comprends.

L'entrée impromptue de Joshua sauva l'ambiance :

- Petit frère de retour ! s'exclama l'homme chien en se jetant sur Alec pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Alec se dégagea habillement de l'emprise quasi destructrice de son grand ami. Cependant, son accolade prolongée sur l'épaule du géant ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux, désormais plus aiguisés, de Max.

- Je t'ai manqué vieux ! plaisanta Alec.

- Bien sur !

- Que dire… Je suis tellement indispensable… Comment pourrait-on se passer d'un beau gosse aussi intelligent que moi ?

- Mais on s'est très bien débrouillé sans toi ! contesta Max. On a même obtenu une semi-liberté…

- Sans moi ? fit Alec d'un regard entendu.

Chassé à coup de boulette de papier, Alec prit retraite dans le QG. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il se dirigea vers ses amis. Finalement les choses n'avaient pas tant changé que ça. Du moins, le pensait-il.

xxxxxxx

La nouvelle du retour du vrai Alec fit rapidement le tour de Terminal City.

Lian fut la première à courir à sa rencontre :

- Alec ! S'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Surpris, le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite à son étreinte. Il n'était en effet guère habitué à un tel comportement de la part de la jeune X5, d'habitude plus réservée.

- J'ai réussi. J'ai rempli la mission que tu m'avais confiée, annonça-t-elle fièrement une fois qu'elle l'eut lâché.

Alec mit du temps à se remémorer de quoi elle parlait.

- Mais c'est génial ! Montre-moi ça !

Sur ce, ils s'éclipsèrent tous les deux dans le labo de la jeune femme.

xxxxxxx

Plus tard dans la matinée, c'est un Alec à la fois heureux et mélancolique qui rejoignit ses appartements. Son entrevue avec Lian lui avait quelque peu plombé le moral. Pourtant, cela aurait du être une bonne nouvelle. Il avait enfin réussi.

Avant sa « régression », il partageait sa chambre avec Joshua. L'homme chien n'avait pas touché à ses affaires, laissant tout tel quel.

Fatigué, Alec s'allongea sur le vieux divan défoncé qui lui faisait office de lit. Il avait encore considérablement mal à la tête et se sentait affaibli. Il passa sa main sur son épaule blessée : le trou fait par la balle se voyait encore. Depuis le temps, cela aurait du complètement guérir. C'était sans compter l'intervention de White et ses petites expériences. Au moins, les stigmates de la division psy avaient à nouveau disparus.

Si devant les autres il avait fait bonne figure, Alec se sentait complètement déboussolé. Il ne savait plus comment agir maintenant que tant de choses s'étaient passées. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible, il le savait. Le gamin qu'il était redevenu avait laissé filtrer bien trop d'information sur sa vraie nature.

xxxxxxx

Au même moment, devant l'entrée de Terminal City, un groupe de X5 se préparait à sortir librement pour la première fois depuis le début du siège.

- Laissez vos armes ici, commanda Max qui faisait partie du groupe.

- C'est hors de question ! contestèrent plusieurs X5. Si ça se trouve, ils n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est que nous sortions pour nous descendre un à un comme des lapins.

- Et puis même si les autorités nous laissent tranquilles, on risque d'être pris à parti par des citoyens en colères, surenchérit une jeune X5.

- Si nous voulons qu'ils nous fassent confiance, nous devons nous montrer le plus pacifique possible, expliqua Max. Si nous sommes armés, ils pourraient prendre ça pour de la provocation.

Il y eu des murmures de protestation, apparemment le discours de Max n'avait convaincu personne.

- Ne me dites pas que vous vous sentez perdus sans vos armes, s'exclama Max. Nous valons mieux que ça. Quatre hommes armés n'ont jamais fait le poids contre un transgénique à main nue.

Cette fois, elle avait vue juste. Piqués dans leur fierté, de nombreux X5 allèrent ranger leurs armes.

- Où est Alec ? demanda Max.

- Personne ne l'a vu depuis la dernière réunion.

- Je sais où il est, fit Joshua qui observait envieux les X5 prêts à sortir. Je vais le chercher.

xxxxxxx

Lorsque Joshua trouva Alec, il était toujours allongé sur le canapé et se tenait la tête dans les mains.

- Alec va bien?

- Oui Joshua, je vais toujours bien, répondit le jeune homme.

- Joshua n'est pas bête, gronda l'homme chien. Alec ne vas pas bien. Tu viens d'avoir une crise.

D'abord tenté de mentir, Alec préféra avouer la vérité à son ami.

- Oui, mais c'est passé. Lian m'a dit que cela pouvait m'arriver. Un effet secondaire de leur « sérum de jeunesse » apparemment.

Joshua hocha la tête.

- Max et les autres t'attendent en bas pour leur première sortie.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, soupira Alec.

- Grand frère aimerait bien y aller lui, répondit Joshua énervé. Mais il n'a pas le droit. Toi, tu peux.

Alec comprit le message.

- Tu es celui qui doit leur apporter de l'espoir Alec, poursuivit Joshua.

Le jeune X5 se senti alors stupide. Il était effectivement en train de laisser passer ses petits problèmes existentiels avant tout le reste. Il était temps qu'il se reprenne en main.

- Merci Joshua, tu es un véritable ami.

- De rien, petit frère.

Alec le sourire, un vrai cette fois ci, aux lèvres descendit rapidement rejoindre les autres.

xxxxxxx

- Alors les gars, qu'est ce que vous attendez pour sortir ! S'exclama-t-il en les rejoignant.

Il y eu de nombreux rires et tout le monde se rassembla devant la porte d'entrée du hangar.

Max sourit, décidément très heureuse du retour du vrai Alec. Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil rieur auquel Max répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les X5 laissèrent passer leurs deux leaders devant. Logan se joignit à la fin du cortège. Joshua ouvrit la grande porte. Ainsi, d'un pas conquérant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les X5 avancèrent vers la liberté.

Une fois dehors, l'euphorie retomba rapidement. Policiers et militaires grouillaient dans tous les sens. Il y avait aussi de nombreux journalistes et des manifestants certains pour, d'autres contre les transgéniques.

A peine eurent-ils mis un pied dehors, qu'ils furent entourés par des policiers.

On vérifia tout d'abord qu'ils n'étaient pas armés. Les rares X5 n'ayant pas suivis les conseils de Max durent se séparer de leurs armes.

Un agent nota les noms de tout ceux qui étaient sortit, expliquant que si à la tombé du jour ils n'étaient toujours pas rentré à TC, un avis de recherche serait lancé contre eux.

Max soupira. Après tout, cela faisait parti du contrat : ils n'avaient le droit de sortir que le jour et devaient continuer à résider à Terminal City.

Alec aussi apprécia mal le traitement qui leurs était réservé, mais il savait qu'ils devaient en passer par là.

Une fois le barrage policier passé, ils furent assaillis par les journalistes. A leur grande surprise, leurs questions étaient plutôt valorisantes :

- Comment va l'enfant que nous avons vu à la télé ?

- Etes-vous tous capable d'un tel exploit ?

- L'enfant va très bien, je peux vous l'assurer, fit Alec.

- Où est-il en ce moment ? Nous aimerions l'interviewer !

- Qu'est que cela vous fait d'être enfin dehors ? Demanda un autre journaliste.

- Sentir à nouveau le soleil caresser ma peau est un vrai bonheur, répondit Max.

- Mort aux transgéniques ! Hurla quelqu'un dans la foule.

- Ta gueule pauvre con, lui répondit un autre.

- Toi je t'aime bien, le remercia Alec avec un grand sourire.

C'est alors qu'un des reporters de la foula attira son attention : il s'agissait de Sketchy. Alec se dirigea vers lui et le salua d'une tape sur l'épaule.

- Venez, fit Sketchy d'un ton conspirateur, je vais vous aider à leur échapper.

En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tranquillement installés dans une voiture loin de la cohue. Alec, Max et Logan s'étaient tous les trois entassé à l'arrière du véhicule, les places de devant étant occupées par Original Cindy et Sketchy. Cette promiscuité les mit tous trois mal à l'aise.

- Alors, où va-t-on ? demanda OC

- Chez moi, répondirent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

- Hum, ca risque d'être difficile à faire, plaisanta la jeune nubienne. A moins que Manticore vous ait donné la faculté d'être à trois endroits en même temps.

Ils rigolèrent.

- C'est peut être un peu trop petit chez moi, concéda Alec.

- Et chez Max un peu trop mal rangé, fit OC qui partageait l'appart avec la jeune X5.

- Y a intérêt à ce que se soit rangé le jour où je reviendrais ! grogna cette dernière.

- Alors c'est parti pour chez Logan, fit Sketchy. Ca va être cool !

xxxxxxx

Chez Logan signifiait en réalité à l'ancienne maison de Joshua, le bel appartement du Veilleur ayant était récemment saccagé par White et ses hommes de main.

Depuis qu'Alec était redevenu lui-même, il n'avait toujours pas parlé avec Logan. Le jeune homme ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Il aurait bien aimé faire comme s'il ne se rappelait de rien, mais Max avait du sûrement révéler à Logan qu'il avait conservé tous ses souvenirs. Alec se maudit d'avoir dit la vérité à la jeune femme _: « Ses satanés grands yeux marrons causeront un jour ma perte… »_ Songea-t-il.

L'heure du repas approchant, Logan décida, à peine arrivé chez lui, de préparer un repas à ces hôtes. Fidèle à son habitude, il leur sorti une de ses fameuses bouteilles de vin pré impulsion et leur prépara des macaronis, bien meilleur que ceux de Joshua, chose que ni Max ni Alec n'oseraient reconnaître même sous la torture.

Pendant que Logan s'affairait en cuisine, Alec se cala devant la télé en dévorant un sachet de biscuit apéritif dont il connaissait la cachette.

- Dis, tu te rappelles de ces derniers jours ou pas ? demanda Sketchy en lui piquant un biscuit.

- Si tu veux savoir si je me rappelle t'avoir mis une raclée au billard alors que j'y jouais pour la première fois, la réponse est oui.

- Pff, c'est pas juste, fit Sketchy dépité. Le combat n'est pas équitable : tu as tes supers pouvoirs de transgénique et moi rien.

- C'est la vie mon frère. Toi, tu es libre de te balader dans la rue à l'heure que tu veux, moi pas. Tu as eu des parents pour t'élever et t'aimer, moi j'ai été créé dans une éprouvette. J'ai bien le droit d'être imbattable au billard !

- Pas faux, reconnut Sketchy.

- Dis-moi, c'est un vrai badge de journaliste que je vois là ? Questionna Alec.

- Oui ! Tu as devant toi un des reporters du Seattle Magasine, annonça fièrement Sketchy. Mon talent a été enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur. Les quelques articles sur toi et Max pour le New World Weekly les ont intéressé. Je travaille donc maintenant pour eux, mais je n'ai pas oublié mon premier employeur. Tout le monde qualifie ce magasine de torchon mais pas moi : ce n'est pas parce qu'il donne sa chance à de jeunes reporters qu'il est bon pour la poubelle.

- T'as raison. En tous cas, c'est cool. Je suis content pour toi, mec.

De leurs cotés Max et Original Cindy profitaient d'être à nouveau ensemble :

- Alors comme ça, ton beau gosse est de retour ! Je suppose que tu es contente.

- Oui, ça fait du bien de le revoir. Mais je le trouve bizarre depuis ce matin, il a l'air ailleurs.

- Faut lui laisser le temps de digérer tout ça, Max. Le pauvre chou a sa fierté. Redevenir un petit gamin mignon tout plein qu'il faut protéger, ne devait pas faire partie de ses projets.

- T'as raison, fit Max en rigolant. Etre prit dans les bras de Mole non plus.

- En parlant de ça, avec Logan, ça donne quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne se sont toujours pas parlé depuis.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un claironnant « A table !!! » de Logan qui arrivait un grand plat dans les mains.

Bientôt, ils furent tous attablés dévorant le bon repas dans un silence rompu uniquement par des raclements de fourchette.

Alec qui n'avait ni déjeuné, ni mangé la veille au soir, dévora son assiette en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, avant de se resservir. Logan le regarda faire en souriant. Il se rendit compte qu'il continuait à le voir comme un gamin.

- Dis donc t'avais faim Alec ! s'exclama Logan.

- Oui, en plus c'est très bon.

- C'est peut être la transformation qui t'as autant creusé l'appétit, lança Sketchy.

- Mais non, c'est notre métabolisme de transgénique, c'est tout, expliqua Max.

- Ajouté à deux repas manqués, cru bon d'ajouter Logan.

- Tu sais, on est fait pour rester six jours sans manger et sans boire, précisa Alec, alors deux repas en moins ça ne fait pas une grande différence.

Le diner se passa ainsi agréablement, marquant le début de la restauration d'une relation normale entre Logan et Alec.

xxxxxxx

Le repas était finit depuis un bon moment et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Max, lovée dans un vieux fauteuil, observait Alec.

Il regardait tristement par la fenêtre, triturant ces doigts comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le tracassait. La jeune femme s'approcha alors de lui :

- Je ne veux pas dire mais, fit soudain Alec avec son ton goguenard habituel, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose d'être libre si c'est pour rester enfermé ici, fit-il avec un regard sous entendu

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? répondit Max. Aller au crash !

- Non Max, je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de la vraie liberté : n'as-tu pas envie de courir, d'escalader, grimper dans tous les sens. N'as-tu pas envie de laisser exploser enfin toute cette énergie que tu as en toi, en toute liberté…

- Si…

- Alors suis-moi !

Ils partirent en ne laissant aux autres que de vagues explications.

xxxxxxx

Alec amena la jeune X5 sur un grand terrain rempli d'entrepôts désaffectés. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Max avait le regard d'un enfant devant un grand terrain de jeux. Elle eut un sourire espiègle avant de disparaître en courant. Alec sourit lui aussi, comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à la rendre heureuse, et se lança à sa poursuite.

Ils grimpèrent de partout, bondissant de toit en toit, franchissant d'un bond souple les grillages, jouèrent au chat et à la sourit ainsi pendant plus de deux heures sans même voir le temps passer.

Max se glissa entre les deux murs, escalada l'obstacle qui se présentait à elle, puis bondit sur le sol. Elle se retourna et attendit. Alec était censé la suivre ou plus exactement la pourchasser. Elle trouvait bizarre qu'il ne soit pas juste derrière lui.

Elle se tendit, tous ses sens en alerte. Il allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre, elle le savait. Elle attendit longtemps. Un peu trop longtemps.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait !!!

Alec attendit le moment où, exaspérée, elle relâcha la vigilance pour lui bondir dessus. Il l'emporta dans sa chute au sol sur le lequel ils roulèrent toutes les deux.

Max avait encore le cœur battant la chamade de la peur qu'elle avait eu de le voir surgir ainsi. Des frissons d'excitations lui parcourent le dos comme quand gamine Ben lui racontait des histoires de peurs.

Ils roulèrent ensemble sur le béton jusqu'à ce qu'Alec se retrouve au dessus d'elle. Elle sentit alors son corps ferme et musclé juste au-dessus du sien. Les moindres parties de l'anatomie d'Alec semblaient s'accorder parfaitement aux siennes.

Alec vit le regard de la jeune femme changer : ses yeux auparavant rieur parurent plus troublés, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il prit alors soudain conscience de leur position. Une partie de lui, lui hurlait de partir immédiatement, mais une autre en était incapable. Il approcha son visage du sien.

Max vit alors Alec approcher son visage du sien. Il allait l'embrasser. Elle en avait tellement envie…

Alec se sentait comme hypnotisé par les lèvres de la jeune femme : pulpeuses et frémissantes, la jeune femme elle les avait entre ouverte dans l'attente d'un baisé. Il s'approcha de ces si belles lèvres.

Max ferma les yeux, son corps entier frémissant de désir prêt à être embrasser d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais rien ne vient. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la jeune femme, Alec s'était laissé rouler sur le dos à ses cotés :

- Désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça.

Sur ce, il s'en alla précipitamment.

Max se releva d'un bond rageur. Ils étaient si proche, elle en avait tant envie… Son corps entier était encore bouillonnant de désir… Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Alec s'était brusquement rétracté. Elle pensait pourtant lui plaire.

Max réfléchit. Alec avait sûrement du s'attendre à être repoussé. Elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui ses derniers temps. Dorénavant c'était fini, elle était bien décidée de le traiter à sa juste valeur.

xxxxxxx

Alec s'était d'abord mis à courir, mais il avait vite reprit un rythme normal histoire de réfléchir. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il ait osé faire ça. Certes, cela faisait des mois qu'il rêvait d'embrasser Max, mais il avait toujours sur ce retenir, quelque soit l'ambigüité de la situation. Comme ce fameux jours où il avait passé trois heures dans un minuscule réduit avec elle, ne cessant pas de jacasser histoire de se changer les idées.

Aujourd'hui cependant il avait presque craqué, or ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

Il se rappela les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme. Miam ! En fait, elle n'avait pas paru si réticente. En réfléchissant bien, elle avait même eu l'air de le vouloir. C'était bizarre. Elle se remettait pourtant à peine de sa rupture avec Logan toujours à cause de cette histoire de virus. De plus, Logan semblait être passé à autre chose avec Sonia, ce qui ne devait sûrement pas rendre les choses plus faciles pour Max.

Soudain, il entendit un léger bruit derrière lui. C'était la jeune femme qui venait de le rattraper.

Il y eu un moment de silence pesant.

- La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, fit alors Max. On devrait rentrer directement à Terminal City.

- Tu as raison, je vais prévenir les autres de ne pas nous attendre chez Logan.

- En tout cas c'était vraiment cool de s'amuser à courir comme ça. Merci Alec.

- De rien.

Alec sortit son portable et passa le coup de fils. Les deux jeunes transgéniques continuèrent ainsi leur chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

xxxxxxx

Ailleurs dans Seattle

La fameuse bouche d'égout ne paraissait pas surveillée.

Ames White se glissa à l'intérieur maudissant les transgéniques à cause de qui il se retrouvait une fois de plus, dans des égouts puants. On lui avait expliqué le trajet mais lui-même n'y était jamais allé. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver devant le fameux passage secret.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après maintenant deux infiltrations dans leur base, les transgéniques n'aient toujours pas trouvé la faille et condamné l'entrée. Sur ce point, White les trouvait décevants. Max n'en restait cependant pas moins quasi-intouchable. La bataille était loin d'être gagnée.

Après une demi-heure à crapaüter dans les égouts, White atteignit enfin le centre de Terminal City. Maintenant, il s'agissait d'atteindre la chambre de Max sans se faire repérer.

Heureusement pour lui, la plupart des X5 avaient quitté Terminal City afin de profiter de leur premier jour de liberté. En revanche cela grouillait de transhumains: ceux White haïssait le plus.

C'est néanmoins sans anicroches, que White réussit à se glisser à l'intérieur de la chambre de la jeune femme.

xxxxxxx

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin TC, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber sur Seattle, les jours étant très courts en cette période de l'année.

Toujours bouleversée par les évènements de l'après midi, Max prétexta être fatiguée afin de rapidement rejoindre ses appartements.

De son côté, Alec retrouva Joshua avec joie.

- Comment ça va vieux ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? Se soucia Alec.

- Non, j'ai peint. Tu veux que je te montre.

- Avec plaisir, répondit le jeune X5 tout en se demandant face à quel autre « débordement d'énergie essentielle » il allait se trouver.

En vérité, Alec commençait à être sensible au talent de Joshua, comprenant enfin ce qui se cachait derrière ces « épais reliefs héroïquement gargantuesques » et autres « palimpsestes ».

Ainsi, les deux amis montèrent dans les étages afin de regagner l'entre du peintre.

xxxxxxx

White entendit enfin la jeune femme arriver. Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Il la regarda entrer dans la pièce, enlever son blouson puis se servir à boire, avant de sortir de sa cachette.

- Alors comme ça, on ne dit pas bonjours à son invité ? lança White d'un ton maquiavélique.

Max eut un hoquet de surprise en se retournant. Ames White lui assena alors un violent coup de poing dans la face qui la projeta par terre. Le verre qu'elle avait dans les mains se brisa en tombant au sol.

Ames pointa son arme sur la jeune femme à terre.

xxxxxxx

Un étage plus bas juste en dessous, Alec dressa l'oreille, tous ses sens en alerte.

- T'as rien entendu ? demanda-t-il à Joshua. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas normal à l'étage du dessus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : L'avènement**

White entendit enfin la jeune femme arriver. Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Il la regarda entrer dans la pièce, enlever son blouson puis se servir à boire, avant de sortir de sa cachette.

- Alors comme ça, on ne dit pas bonjours à son invité ? lança White d'un ton machiavélique.

Max eut un hoquet de surprise en se retournant. Ames White lui assena alors un violent coup de poing dans la face qui la projeta par terre. Le verre qu'elle avait dans les mains se brisa en tombant au sol.

Ames pointa son arme sur la jeune femme à terre.

xxxxxxx

Un étage en dessous, Alec dressa l'oreille, tous ses sens en alerte.

- T'as rien entendu ? demanda-t-il à Joshua. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas normal à l'étage du dessus.

- Au dessus, c'est Max ! répondit Joshua.

A peine eut-il finit qu'Alec partait en courant.

xxxxxxx

White, le révolver pointé sur Max, savourait ce moment tant attendu. Lire la peur dans ses yeux habituellement si moqueurs était un vrai délice.

Max tremblait de tout son corps_. « Ce n'est pas possible, pas comme ça »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, pas avant d'avoir embrassé Alec, de lui avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Si elle avait été face à un ordinaire, elle aurait tenté une de ses cascades habituelles, mais elle savait que face à White elle ne serait jamais assez rapide. Si elle tentait le moindre geste, elle serait morte avant même d'avoir pu se relever. Sa seule chance était donc de le faire parler en espérant que quelqu'un vienne à sa rescousse. Mais qui ? Elle était supposée être tranquille toute seule dans sa chambre…

- Alors 452 ? On réalise que cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas d'issue possible ? Quel dommage. Aujourd'hui, tu vas mourir. Et pour nous, le Culte de la Procréation, c'est un grand jour. Bientôt, nous régnerons sur la terre !

White éclata de rire.

- Dire que Sandman pensait tout empêcher en te créant ! Quel idiot.

xxxxxxx

Alec escalada les marches quatre par quatre.

xxxxxxx

- Je ne suis pas seule ! Se défendit Max. Mes congénères mettrons fin à votre débilité de culte je ne sais pas quoi !

- C'est ce que tu penses.

Max regarda nerveusement vers la porte. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

- Tu espères voir quelqu'un arriver ? Se moqua White. Tu attends qui, ton fameux ami 494 ! Il a quel âge en ce moment rappelles moi ? Il suce encore son pouce et fait pipi au lit ?

Max sourit intérieurement. White avait apparemment raté un épisode.

Malheureusement pour elle, Ames ayant perçu que sa blague n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, se douta de quelque chose.

- C'est finit pour toi 452 !

xxxxxxx

Alec défonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

C'est là qu'il vit Ames White prêt à tirer sur Max qui était à terre. Il se jeta sur le familier juste à temps. Le coup partit en l'air, la balle se logeant dans le mur. Quelques secondes de plus et elle se serait logée dans la tête de la jeune X5.

Alec plaqua White au sol, mais celui avait toujours son arme en main.

Complètement sonnée, Max ne réagit pas tout de suite. Quand elle vit le danger que courait Alec, elle se releva d'un bond et désarma d'un violent coup de pied le familier. Le révolver glissa alors sous le canapé, désormais hors d'accès.

Max partit tenter de récupérer l'arme.

White assena alors un violent coup de poing à Alec dans le visage. Le jeune homme bascula en arrière, pendant ce temps Ames en profita pour se relever.

Max, abandonnant le pistolet, se retourna pour frapper le familier d'un violent coup de pied droit dans le visage. Cependant, celui-ci bloqua aisément le coup, déstabilisant par là même la jeune femme.

Alec se releva. Ames tenta à nouveau de le frapper mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme était prêt. Il bloqua le coup, puis immobilisa White grâce à une prise dont il avait le secret et en profita pour donner un violent coup de pied sur la jambe du familier. Il sentit l'os se briser.

Si pour White la douleur n'était qu'une vision de l'esprit, une jambe cassée n'en restait pas moins handicapante. Mais, il était dorénavant totalement enragé.

Le familier se jeta vers le plan de travail de ce qui servait de cuisine à Max. Croyant qu'il cherchait ainsi à s'enfuir par la fenêtre, Alec se lança sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Cependant, White avait une autre idée en tête. Il attrapa un couteau de cuisine, et le planta dans le flanc d'Alec qui se jetait sur lui.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur sous la surprise.

Cette fois, ce fut Max qui fit rouge. La jeune femme réussit de nouveau à désarmer White, et c'est armée d'un couteau, qu'elle tenta de s'en prendre à lui.

Mais le familier était vraiment bon. Il para tous les coups portés par la jeune femme, qui dans sa rage ne prenait pas vraiment le temps de viser juste.

Alec, plié en deux, essaya de refouler la douleur. Il vit l'arme de White restée sous le canapé mais maintenant accessible depuis que Max avait décalé le vieux divan. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, serrant les dents alors que son flanc le brûlait terriblement.

Ames White tordit le bras de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lâcha prise et se recula.

White étant enfin seul dans son champ de vision, Alec tira. La balle atteignit le familier au bras. Sentant les évènements tourner en sa défaveur : lui une jambe cassée et une balle dans le bras contre deux transgéniques armés, Ames comprit qu'il était temps de partir s'il tenait à rester en vie. Dans un dernier effort, il se jeta à travers la vitre.

- Merde, il s'échappe ! hurla Alec.

- C'est trop tard, fit Max.

En effet, White atterrit dans une cour où était garé les véhicules des transgéniques. Il sauta dans une des voitures et prit la fuite.

- Il faut prévenir les autres, pantela Alec qui souffrait de plus en plus, on peut encore le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'échappe de Terminal City !

- Non, Alec. Il faut avant tout que tu te fasses soigner, c'est ça le plus important. De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Nous n'arriverons jamais à le retrouver dans les égouts.

Attirés par tout le raffut qui avait accompagné la bagarre, Mole et Joshua entrèrent en courant dans la pièce.

- C'était White, expliqua Alec. Il a tenté de descendre Max. Il s'est enfui par la fenêtre et a volé un de nos véhicule, il faut le rattraper !

- Par où est-il partit ? demanda Mole.

- Tout droit, répondit Max.

- Je vais envoyer une équipe à sa recherche.

Mole disparut rapidement.

- Alec blessé ? fit Joshua en reniflant l'air.

- Oui, dit Max. Va chercher de l'aide Joshua. Vite !

Alec, la main toujours serrée contre sa blessure, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Max terriblement inquiète.

Le jeune X5 examina sa blessure.

- C'est moins terrible que ça en a l'air. Je ne pense pas qu'un organe est été touché.

- Tu es sur ? fit Max en regardant tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Ca a l'air profond pourtant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

Max hocha la tête.

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Oui, bien sur !

- Alors viens, je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

- L'infirmerie, soupira Alec. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma seconde maison en ce moment…

Max sourit tristement. Elle attrapa son bras et le passa par-dessus son épaule. Elle soutint ainsi Alec, qui marchait à moitié plié en deux, jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

xxxxxxx

Dans les étages, elle croisa Sonia puis Lian que Joshua était allé chercher.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Max aida Alec à s'allonger sur une des tables d'examen. Les deux infirmières commencèrent à s'affairer autour de lui.

Sonia inspecta la blessure, puis se mit à la nettoyer. Lian prépara une dose d'anesthésique et sortit le matériel nécessaire pour recoudre la plaie.

Logan ne tarda pas à arriver en courant :

- J'ai entendu qu'Alec était blessé ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien, grogna Alec.

Logan vit le ventre en sang du jeune homme. Il questionna du regard Sonia.

- Il dit la vérité. Ce n'est pas très grave, il s'en remettra vite.

- La confiance que vous me manifestez me touche, soupira Alec.

- Le couteau n'a traversé que de la graisse et un peu de muscle, aucun organe n'a été touché, constata Sonia.

- De la graisse, quelle graisse ? fit Alec outré. Je n'ai pas de graisse moi ! Que du muscle !

- Mais bien sur, Alec, fit Max en rigolant. On a eu de la chance que White n'ai pas eu le temps de visé et qu'il ne t'ait eu que sur le coté. Ca aurait pu être bien plus grave.

- Oui, approuva Lian. Tiens, je t'ai tout préparé, dit-elle à Sonia en lui passant une seringue.

- C'est quoi ça ? Questionna brutalement Alec.

- Un anesthésiant local, de la xylocaine, répondit Sonia.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin !

- Il est hors de question qu'on te charcute sans anesthésique comme à Manticore, contesta Lian. C'est fini ce temps là. On a de quoi te soulager, alors on l'utilise.

- J'ai dit non ! grogna Alec d'un ton menaçant. On n'en a pas énormément alors on le garde pour les cas grave.

- Alec…

- Non !

- Ok, comme tu veux, lâcha Lian.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, râla Sonia. C'est hors de question que je te soigne sans anesthésiant.

- T'arrivera rien à en tirer, c'est une vraie tête de mule, fit Lian. Vaux mieux faire comme il veut.

Avec un grand soupir, Sonia alla ranger l'anesthésique.

Une fois la plaie bien désinfectée, elle commença à recoudre Alec, Lian l'assistant en lui passant ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Deux pour moi tout seul, ça fait beaucoup trop, râla-t-il.

Logan ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça. Je pensais que les parties à trois c'était ton truc.

- Pas pour les infirmières, non. Aie ! Allez-y doucement !

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'anesthésiant ? siffla Sonia.

Alec la fusilla du regard mais se garda de rien dire.

Sonia ne tarda pas à regretter d'avoir été si dure avec lui. Il croyait bien faire. Et elle ne supportait de le voir ainsi souffrir en silence.

Vic entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Mole m'envoie vous dire qu'il nous pas pu rattraper White. Il s'est enfui par les égouts.

- Quelle surprise ! fit Max ironique.

- En revanche, ils ont trouvé par où il est passé: une bouche d'égout dont l'accès était caché et ne figurait pas sur nos plans. Avec mes hommes, on va aller condamner cette entrée.

- Ok, approuva Max.

Vic repartit.

- C'est fini, annonça Lian qui venait de recouvrir la plaie d'Alec d'un pansement.

- Super, merci, dit Alec en commençant à se relever.

Cependant, le regard meurtrier de Sonia le dissuada d'aller plus loin.

- Je crois que je vais rester un petit moment ici, dit-il alors.

- Oui, en effet.

Logan tendit une boite de médicament à Alec.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu en prennes.

Il s'agissait d'une boite de tryptophane. Alec accepta. Il savait qu'il était très limite en ce moment. Avec toutes les agressions qu'avait subies son corps, il devait faire attention.

- Merci, dit-il toucher par l'intention de Logan.

Alec se rappela à quel point il avait était proche du jeune ordinaire étant petit. Il avait alors vu Logan comme un père, et bizarrement aujourd'hui encore, il le voyait en tant que tel. Et le fait que Logan soit tant attentionné envers lui, prouvait que le sentiment était réciproque.

En effet, de son coté, Logan prenait conscience d'à quel point Alec était jeune. Logan l'avait toujours considéré en tant qu'égal, mais ils avaient en réalité plus de cinq ans de différence et aujourd'hui, il en ressentait l'importance.

Cette situation toute nouvelle était très déconcertante pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Troublé, Logan préféra quitter l'infirmerie prétextant avoir des choses à faire.

Max s'approcha alors du jeune transgénique et commença à lui caresser les cheveux :

- Je vais bien Max, ne t'inquiète pas, fit alors Alec surpris.

- Je sais, répondit-elle.

Au bout d'un moment, elle ajouta :

- Merci Alec. Sans toi, je serais morte. Tu m'as sauvée la vie, une fois de plus.

- Je suis là pour ça, répondit Alec en souriant.

Elle continua à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Alec, très surpris par le comportement de la jeune femme, décida de garder le silence et de profiter du moment. C'était si bon de la sentir à ses cotés.

Max vit les traits du jeune homme se détendre. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Elle le regarda fermer les yeux. Même si la blessure n'était pas si grave, il avait tout de même perdu beaucoup de sang. Le jeune homme, épuisé, ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Max déposa alors un baiser sur son front, avant de partir.

Ce soir là, Alec dormit une fois de plus à l'infirmerie.

xxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Alec ne se rappela pas tout de suite pourquoi il se réveillait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Ce n'est qu'en sentant une vive douleur au ventre en tentant de se relever qu'il se rappela pourquoi. Maudissant White, il quitta rapidement les lieux.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il eu la surprise de voir Max allongée sur le divan qui lui servait de lit, profondément endormie.

- Chut, fit Joshua. Max dort enfin.

- Pourquoi elle est dans mon lit ? chuchota Alec.

- Fenêtre brisée dans chambre de Petite Sœur. Il faisait très froid. Max a demandé à dormir avec Grand Frère. Alors Grand Frère a dit oui. Moyen Frère pas content ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Moyen frère juste très surpris.

xxxxxxx

L'après midi. Quelque part dans Seattle, dans un ravin entouré de collines.

Le grand rassemblement avait commencé. Ils étaient déjà plus de deux cents à être arrivés dans l'après midi, et ils continuaient à en arriver chaque minute.

HagaraZhi, la grande prêtresse du Culte de la Procréation, observait avec fierté ses fidèles sujets qui arrivaient de tous les cotés de l'Amérique. Ils n'étaient plus aussi nombreux qu'avant. Mais leur force ne résidait pas dans leur nombre.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, celui de l'avènement. Bientôt, ils seraient plus nombreux que jamais et régneraient en maître sur la terre.

White arriva et revêtit tout de suite sa grande robe rouge de cérémonie. Il essaya de marcher sans boiter alors qu'il rejoignait sa place parmi les rangs_. « Au moins, personne ne pourra voir que je me suis aussi pris une balle dans le bras » _songeât-il.

HagaraZhi guettait son arrivée depuis déjà un long moment. Même si elle ne lui avait manifesté aucun soutien, la vérité est qu'elle aurait été soulagée qu'il réussisse dans sa mission. Cependant, elle n'avait aucun espoir.

C'est avec un sourire moqueur, qu'elle assista aux piteuses tentatives de White d'adopter une démarche normale. Apparemment, on lui avait cassé la jambe. Quel idiot ! Il n'avait jamais eu aucune chance contre 452.

xxxxxxx

La nuit tomba enfin sur Seattle et ses environs, révélant un ciel particulièrement étoilé.

La cérémonie pouvait commencer.

Tous les fidèles s'étaient réunis au creux de la montagne, formant un grand cercle autour du feu qui brulait au milieu.

HagaraZhi vérifia que son maquillage était parfait. Elle son présenta au Grand Maître, exécutant une révérence, puis tous deux partirent rejoindre les membres du culte.

La foule s'écarta sur leur passage. Près du feu, un hôtel avait été dressé. Ils se placèrent derrière.

Le Grand Maître prit la parole en premier :

- Phénostol !

- Phénostol ! répondit la foule.

HagaraZhi prit ensuite la parole : c'est elle qui dirigerait le reste de la cérémonie.

- Eoramos, a contare

- Contare, répondirent les fidèles.

- Adoramos a Yames. Eas Katara, Katara !

Le reste du Conclave arriva avec un grand coffre en bois. HagaraZhi en sortit un immense serpent accompagné de sa femelle. Elle le brandit dans les airs :

- HindaHi !

La foule entière se mit à genoux. C'est avec d'immenses difficultés que White suivit le mouvement.

- HindaHi ! Adoramos Hindahi ! Répondirent en cœur les fidèles.

- Hindahi, répéta la grande prêtresse en levant à nouveau le serpent.

Une étoile filante traversa le ciel. Suivie d'une autre, puis d'encore une autre.

- Hindahi, scanda à nouveau la foule en se relevant.

- Hindahi, a oydas contare ! fit la grande prêtresse.

Le serpent siffla en tournant sa tête vers les cieux.

Les fidèles baissèrent leur tête en signe de soumission.

xxxxxxx

Au même moment, à Terminal City :

Alec, nerveux, avait demandé à Max et Logan de le rejoindre au « bar » de TC. Lian était là elle aussi.

- Tenez, c'est un cadeau de ma part et de celle de Lian, leur fit Alec en posant devant eux un tout petit paquet.

Max et Logan se regardèrent tous les deux étonnées. Qu'est ce que Alec et Lian pouvaient donc bien leur offrir ?

Max décida d'ouvrir le paquet. A l'intérieur, il y avait une seringue remplie de sérum. Soudain tout s'éclaircit :

- Alec, c'est bien ce que je pense ? demanda-t-elle la voie roque

- Oui, c'est une cure pour le virus. Définitive, cette fois-ci !

- Mais comment…

- Ca, c'est mon secret, répondit le jeune homme. Allez-y, qu'est que vous attendez ?

Alec prit alors la seringue et commença à y monter une aiguille avec des mains d'expert. Max, avec des gestes fébriles, remonta sa manche et lui présenta son bras. Alec pris un garrot puis réalisa l'injection.

Lorsque ce fut fini, les deux hommes croisèrent leur regard :

- Merci, lui fit Logan.

Alec savait bien tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce merci. Le petit garçon qu'il y avait en lui, était fier de la reconnaissance de Logan. Mais l'adulte lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il avait toujours su le risque lorsqu'il avait décidé de se mettre à la recherche du sérum. Une fois le virus parti, Max et Logan pourraient être à nouveau ensemble. Et le peu de chance qu'Alec avait d'être un jour avec Max s'envolait ainsi en fumée.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il y avait Sonia. Alec se demandait quelle décision Logan allait prendre. Avait-il réellement renoncée à Max ? Etait-il amoureux de Sonia ?

Pauvre Sonia, si jamais Logan décidait de retourner avec Max, elle en aurait le cœur brisé. Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan. Alec pensait être le seul, avec peut être aussi Asha, à souffrir des conséquences.

Cependant, Alec savait qu'il avait bien agi : quelque soit le nombre de cœurs brisés à cause de cette foutue cure, au moins, il n'y aurait pas mort d'homme.

- Comment va-t-on être sûrs que ça marche ? demanda Max.

- Je vais faire des tests sur ton sang, répondit Lian

- Le sérum met combien de temps avant d'agir ? questionna Logan.

- Pas longtemps. Cinq minutes suffisent. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour te faire une prise de sang.

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu cherches, Alec ? demanda Max.

- J'ai commencé mes recherches pas longtemps avant le début du siège, confia le jeune homme.

Max réalisa ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait fait cela pour la rendre heureuse, pour qu'elle soit à nouveau avec Logan.

Max avait toujours su qu'Alec était physiquement attiré par elle, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais caché. En revanche, elle se demanda s'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Alec était capable d'aimer, de tout son cœur, de tout son être, elle le savait depuis Rachel. Mais l'aimait-il, elle ?

De son coté, ses sentiments se renforçaient de jours en jours : non seulement, elle l'aimait mais elle le désirait. Elle repensa à la veille, quand elle l'avait vu couvert de sang. Elle avait eu si peur. Et comme elle l'aurait tant aimé qu'il l'embrasse l'autre jour sur le toit des entrepôts…

- Je vais te faire la prise de sang Max, annonça Lian. Tends-moi ton autre bras, pas celui où on t'a fait l'injection.

L'infirmière fit rapidement la prise de sang, puis partie dans son labo.

A peine trois minutes plus tard, elle revient rayonnante :

- C'est bon, vous pouvez vous toucher.

xxxxxxx

Une étrange mélopée s'éleva dans les airs et bientôt toute la foule de fidèles se mit à chanter.

Pendant ce temps, les membres du Conclave commencèrent un long va et vient afin d'amener auprès des familiers une cinquantaine de grands coffres en bois semblables à celui contenant le serpent.

Le chant prit fin une fois que toutes les caisses furent amenées. La grande prêtresse reprit sa litanie :

- A contare. Kitara! A contare. Hindahi ! Adoramos, aor Roas.

Elle poursuivit en abandonnant l'ancien langage:

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'Avènement. Hindahi, serpent sacrée, notre père fondateur, nous a fait cadeau de sa progéniture.

Les coffres furent ouverts. Ils étaient tous remplis de centaines de serpents vénéneux. Les fidèles se distribuèrent les reptiles.

- Hindahi ! A contare ! Scanda la grande prêtresse en levant le serpent au ciel.

Le Grand Prêtre fit de même avec la femelle.

Tous les fidèles levèrent alors eux aussi leurs serpents au ciel en scandant les paroles.

Puis, ils tournèrent leur regard vers la lune : l'éclipse lunaire prévue ne tarda pas à commencer, accompagnée d'une véritable pluie d'étoiles filantes.

Les familiers, totalement galvanisés, continuèrent à scander très fort leur litanie : Hindahi ! A contare. Adoramos Hindahi. A contare…

Le feu s'éleva de plus en plus vers les airs alors que le chant des fidèles croissait en volume, jusqu'à exploser.

Soudain, tout fut fini : l'éclipse prit fin, la pluie d'étoiles filantes aussi, le feu redevint normal. Les fidèles cessèrent leur chant.

- Phénostol, salua la grande prêtresse.

- Phénostol ! répondit la foule.

- Phénostol, conclut le Grand Prêtre.

Chacun repartit alors avec ses serpents, sachant ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Le feu fut éteint. Sur terre, demain, une nouvelle aube se lèverait.

xxxxxxx

Hésitants, Max et Logan commencèrent par se toucher les mains avant de se prendre dans les bras.

Le soulagement fut immense pour Max. Ca y est, elle pourrait enfin vivre normalement, ne plus être tout le temps sur ses gardes quand Logan est dans les parages. C'était un véritable soulagement de savoir qu'elle ne risquerait plus de le tuer uniquement pour l'avoir effleuré.

Pour Logan aussi, le bonheur était immense : c'était comme si l'épée de Damoclès qu'il avait au dessus de la tête depuis des mois, avait enfin disparu.

Ils restèrent au moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à savourer cet instant. Puis, ils se séparèrent. Il y eu dans leur regard un accord tacite. Les choses étaient enfin claires entre eux deux. Ils étaient amis : amis pour la vie mais seulement amis !

Logan se retourna vers Sonia. Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Merci Alec, dit-elle. Maintenant, je n'ai plus à avoir peur ! Mon Logan ne craint plus rien.

Le jeune ordinaire rigola :

- Je n'irais pas jusque là.

Alec hocha la tête : ainsi Logan avait pris sa décision, il resterait avec Sonia. Tans pis pour Max.

Cette dernière observait Alec attentivement. Apparemment, le jeune X5 avait cru qu'une fois la cure trouvée, elle et Logan retourneraient ensemble. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris que tous les deux étaient définitivement passés à autre chose. Elle agit alors sur le coup d'une impulsion.

Max se dirigea droit vers Alec et l'embrassa ! Un vrai baiser, d'abord uniquement sur les lèvres mais elle ne tarda pas à y ajouter la langue. Max savoura cet instant, explorant la bouche d'Alec de tout son saoul. Il avait un bon goût sucré, les lèvres douces. Il embrassait merveilleusement bien. Un vrai délice. Soudain, elle retira ses lèvres aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue.

- Merci Alec, dit elle.

Sur ce, elle partit, laissant un Alec complètement choqué sous le regard amusé des autres.

Fin du chap 11

Voilà, cette fois j'ai posté rapidement la suite :-)

Laissez moi un ptit message pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite. C'est tellement motivant!


	12. Chapter 12

Alors pour commencer, un grand merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des messages!!!!! Je vous adore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ensuite, je vous annonce que le chapitre suivant est interdit au moins de 16 ans (il y a de l'optimisation dans l'air me diriez vous!).

Voilà, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 12 : Le début des ennuis**

Dans une rue, en plein milieu de la nuit :

Un homme, le visage caché par une capuche, déposa quelque chose auprès d'une fenêtre entrouverte avant de rapidement disparaître. Le quelque chose se révéla être un serpent qui se faufila dans la maison. Le reptile traversa la cuisine, se glissa sous la porte, avant d'entrer dans la chambre à coucher. Il monta sur le lit, puis enfonça ses crocs dans la chair tendre qui se trouvait devant lui.

Au même moment, dans Seattle et dans tout le reste de l'Amérique, la même scène se répétait chez des millions d'habitant.

xxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin :

- Mole, Alec ! Mettez les infos ! s'exclama Luke en entrant précipitamment dans le QG.

- On parle encore de nous ? demanda Alec.

- Non, mais vous allez voir, c'est très « intéressant » ce qu'il se dit.

Le jeune X5 alluma la vieille télé.

_Flash info :_

_Les urgences sont totalement saturées : depuis ce matin, on compte plus d'une centaine de personne hospitalisée présentant les mêmes symptômes : forte fièvre, courbatures, vomissements, difficulté respiratoire. Plus étrange encore, nombre de ces personnes présente des traces de morsures. Les autorités sanitaires du pays sont sur le qui vive. D'autant plus que la situation ne concerne pas uniquement Seattle, mais l'Amérique toute entière !!!_

_- Ici Amanda Smith en direct d'Arbor Light : j'ai devant moi le Dr Arold Devis, directeur des urgences. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus, Monsieur, sur l'épidémie qui s'abat sur la ville ?_

_- Nous ne sommes pas sur, mais cette maladie pourrait être due à des morsures de serpents, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître._

_- Vous voulez dire qu'il y aurait soudain des centaines de serpents vénéneux dans Seattle mordant à tout va les passants ? Demanda avec un soupçon de frayeur dans la voie la journaliste._

_- C'est à peu près ça._

_- Il y a-t-il eu des victimes pour l'instant ?_

_- Déjà dix-sept dans notre hôpital. Je crains que leur nombre n'augmente rapidement._

_-C'était Amanda Smith pour le Seattle News !_

Les transgéniques restèrent un moment scotchés devant leur écran. Tous pensaient à la même chose : le culte de la Procréation ! L'avènement…

- Faut prévenir Max, lança Alec avant de disparaître à la recherche de la jeune femme.

xxxxxxx

Au même moment, ailleurs dans Seattle, les membres du Conclave écoutaient avec plaisirs les informations :

- Ca commence…

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que pour quelqu'un d'autre aussi ça commençait: il était temps pour un vieil homme de sortir de sa retraite.

xxxxxxx

Dans ses appartements, Max, heureuse et détendue, se préparait à prendre une douche.

Une fois déshabillée, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir :

- Oh non ! Ca ne va pas recommencer… s'exclama-t-elle.

Sa peau était à nouveau recouverte de runes.

xxxxxxx

Alec entra dans la chambre de Max.

- Max, où es-tu ? T'as écouté la télé ce matin ?

Dans sa salle de bain, Max soupira. Décidément, elle pouvait abandonner l'idée d'une bonne douche tranquille. Elle enfila un peignoir, et sortit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alec ? demanda-t-elle agacée.

Le jeune homme, troublé de la voir si peu habillée, en perdit quelques secondes ses mots. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé la veille et qu'il ne savait plus comment agir.

- Alec !! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répéta Max agacée.

- On annonce aux infos des centaines de personnes malades suite à des morsures de serpents.

- White… fit la jeune X5 soudain toute blême.

- Oui.

- Faut que je te montre quelque chose, dit-elle alors.

Sur ce, elle remonta les manches de son peignoir, révélant ses bras couverts de runes.

- J'en ai de partout, précisa-t-elle.

- A croire que tu es celle qui doit nous sauver de cette épidémie, dit Alec. Tu veux bien me montrer les autres.

Max alla s'asseoir et lui montra son dos, veillant bien à ce que le jeune homme ne puisse rien voir d'autre.

Un des symboles était étrangement familier à Alec.

- J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part… remarqua le jeune homme en touchant la rune en question.

Alec effleura ainsi la peau de Max. La jeune femme eut alors un frisson qui la traversa de la tête au pied :

- Ne me touche pas, vociféra-t-elle, surprise, en se relevant.

Alec resta surpris devant une si violente réaction :

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai embrassé hier soir que t'a le droit de me toucher comme ça ! Je voulais seulement te dire merci, rien de plus. Vas-t-en ! Va chercher Logan. Lui, il saura décrypter les runes !

Alec partit rapidement, complètement déboussolé.

Max se laissa tomber sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être si dure avec lui, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit tout ça. Le fait qu'Alec la touche avait entraîné des réactions si profondes en elle, qu'elle avait eut peur. Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un et cela la terrorisait.

xxxxxxx

De son coté, Alec se dit que décidément il n'arriverait jamais à la comprendre. Et pourtant, aussi dure qu'elle puisse être avec lui, il continuait de l'aimer de tout son cœur. Et c'est ça, qui faisait le plus mal. L'aimer si fort, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir.

Hier soir, il avait pourtant espéré l'espace d'un instant qu'elle puisse être sienne. Mais maintenant, ses illusions volaient en fumée.

Alec partit chercher Logan, comme Max le lui avait demandé. Il le trouva devant son bureau.

- Salut Logan, commença Alec.

- Salut, fit le jeune ordinaire en se retournant vers lui. Je suppose que tu as vu les infos.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Les runes de Max sont réapparues, elle veut que tu ailles les voir.

- Ok.

Logan prit son appareil photo, et commença à y mettre une pellicule.

- C'était à prévoir, non ? dit-il à Alec. Les agissements du culte de la procréation et les runes de Max, tout cela est intimement lié.

Mais Alec avait la tête ailleurs, toujours troublé par les paroles si dures de Max.

- Euh oui… Oui, en effet.

Logan regarda le jeune X5 d'un air soupçonneux.

- Quelque chose te tracasse Alec ?

- Non rien, ca va.

- C'est Max ? demanda Logan. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait encore ?

Alec regarda le jeune homme, surpris qu'il ait si vite compris où était le problème.

- Elle t'a envoyé promener ? continua Logan.

Alec hocha la tête :

- Oui. Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre, je ne sais plus comment faire avec elle, confia-t-il tristement.

- Je pense qu'elle t'aime Alec, révéla Logan. Et je sais que toi aussi, tu l'aimes. Mais, elle a peur. Ne fais pas la même bêtise que j'ai faite. Si tu la veux, vas-y fonce. Fais lui comprendre tes sentiments et sois clair avec elle.

Alec hocha la tête.

- Merci Logan.

- C'est grâce à mini-toi que je suis allé vers Sonia, confia alors Logan. Et cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi heureux. Avec Max, tout était toujours compliqué, difficile… Avec Sonia, tout me parait naturel. Elle est un vrai rayon de soleil dans ma vie : toujours heureuse et toujours contente. Je me sens revivre.

- Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, fit alors Alec la voie chargée d'émotions, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu sais quand j'étais petit. Je veux que tu saches que je ne l'oublierai jamais, et que je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit.

Logan, ému, comprit le message. Alec faisait référence au jour où il lui avait dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir un père tel que lui.

- Que dire… répondit Logan, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les transgéniques en détresse !

Alec rigola.

- Tu étais un petit garçon tellement mignon… continua Logan.

Cette remarque fit rougir le jeune X5 :

- C'est tout moi ça, plaisanta-t-il pour cacher sa gêne. Beau gosse à tout âge !

Cette fois, ce fut Logan qui rigola.

- Bon, je vais allez voir Max pour cette histoire de runes. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : quoi qu'elle t'ait reproché tout à l'heure, elle ne le pensait sûrement pas. Elle a peur. C'est tout. Ne fais pas comme moi, montre lui qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur.

Alec hocha la tête :

- Oui Papa, fit-il alors en plaisantant. Je prends note de tes conseils !

xxxxxxx

Lorsque Logan trouva Max, la jeune femme avait finalement réussi à prendre sa douche et elle venait de s'habiller.

- Salut Max, fit Logan en allant lui faire la bise.

La jeune femme eut tout d'abord le réflexe de s'écarter avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

- Désolé, dit-elle en riant, j'avais presque oublié que maintenant on pouvait se toucher.

- Et oui, grâce à Alec, maintenant tout va bien, fit alors Logan. Il m'a dit que tu avais à nouveau des runes sur le corps. Elles sont localisées où ?

- Un peu de partout sur le haut du corps, répondit Max.

Elle lui montra ses bras : Logan sortit son appareil photo et commença la fastidieuse tâche de prendre chaque symbole en photo.

Les effleurements de Logan n'entraînèrent, eux, aucun frisson chez la jeune femme.

xxxxxxx

Mole, agacé, se demanda où il était :

- Ah, enfin ! soupira-t-il. Je me demandais où tu étais passé Alec. On a besoin de toi !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, encore ? demanda Alec inquiet.

- On a décidé d'entamer une battue aux serpents, déclara Mole.

Autour de lui, X5 et anomalies étaient regroupés tous armés de couteaux, haches et autres instruments contondants. Mole était le seul à être armé d'un fusil de chasse.

- Et tu comptes leur tirer dessus à coup de fusil ? Questionna Alec.

- Oui, pourquoi ! Ca te pose un problème.

- Euh non, après tout fait comme tu veux, lâcha Alec qui savait d'avance qu'il était inutile de discuter sur ce genre de détail avec le gros lézard. Bon, fit alors le jeune homme en se frottant les mains. On se repartit les secteurs : un groupe qui inspecte les bâtiments et le plus gros de la troupe qui inspecte les égouts !

Je veux des équipes de trois pour chaque réseau, tout le monde reste en communication. Vic, tu restes à la surveillance. Si quelqu'un est mordu, il va directement à l'infirmerie. Il faudrait prévenir Lian et Sonia de la battue, qu'elles se préparent en cas d'urgence. Je prends la commande de l'équipe qui inspecte les bâtiments et Mole de celle qui inspecte les égouts.

Je déclare la chasse aux serpents ouverte !

- Comment ça, moi les égouts ! râla Mole. Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Les lézards ça connaît mieux les égouts que les chats, décréta Alec. Puis j'en ai marre des égouts puant !! chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

xxxxxxx

La fameuse chasse au serpent mit Terminal city sans dessus dessous pendant plus de deux heures. Tous les recoins furent fouillés, les meubles déplacés, les tiroirs retournés… Tout cela pour un bilan de… trois serpents tués !

Alec était en train d'inspecter une des dernières pièces, lorsque plusieurs X5 arrivèrent lui faire un rapport :

- On a en eu seulement trois, monsieur. On a rien trouvé d'autre.

- Ce n'est pas normal, constata le jeune homme défait. Pas normal du tout !

Au même moment, au fin fond des égouts de Terminal City, dans un placard oublié, une cinquantaine de serpents se partageait les restes d'un rat mort, avant de reprendre leur lente ascension vers le cœur de la cité, là où de la chair fraîche les attendait.

xxxxxxx

Les transgéniques passèrent le reste de leur journée à écouter les informations afin de suivre l'évolution de « l'épidémie ».

Alec se demandait combien de temps les autorités allaient prendre, avant de mettre tout ça sur le dos des transgéniques. Le fait que Terminal city ait été épargné par l'attaque ne jouait d'ailleurs pas en leur faveur.

Logan avait lancé sur son ordinateur la traduction des runes de Max, mais cela allait prendre du temps.

La jeune transgénique n'avait quasiment pas quitté sa chambre depuis sa courte apparition à l'heure du repas.

Flash back :

Alec entra dans la « cantine », toujours préoccupé par cette histoire de serpents. Quelqu'un le bouscula par inadvertance :

- Oups, désolé monsieur, fit le petit.

- Loup ! s'exclama Alec en reconnaissant le gamin. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien monsieur, je suis content de voir que vous vous rappelez de moi !

- Tu peux m'appeler Alec, tu sais ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer, fit le jeune homme en souriant. Alors, comment ça se passe les entraînements des juniors ? Toujours aussi cool ?

- Non, ils ont un peu corsé les choses, mais c'est toujours beaucoup plus relax qu'à Manticore.

- Tant mieux !

- Dalton m'a dit que Max t'as embrassé hier, chuchota le petit tout excité. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Waouh, la chance. Tu m'avais dit que t'en rêvait, ben voilà, tu l'as fait.

Alec rigola. Vu sous cet angle, les choses paraissaient moins compliquées. Alec ne se rappelait même pas avoir dit vouloir embrasser Max au petit, mais cela ne l'étonnerait pas de l'avoir fait.

- Tu sais, continua Loup, Sarah était vraiment inconsolable après ta « disparition ». T'as de la chance de faire craquer toutes les femmes, j'aimerais devenir comme toi plus tard ! Un vrai beau gosse.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être un beau gosse, crâna Alec.

- Oui, mais c'est quand même bien pratique. Max, elle va nous sauver des serpents ! Elle est là pour ça, c'est Vic et Luke qui me l'ont dit. Et toi, vu que tu es avec elle, tu ne crains rien du tout.

Alec vit soudain Max passer en trombe devant eux.

Fin du flash back

Depuis ce moment, Alec n'avait plus revu Max. D'après Logan, la jeune femme était restée enfermée quasiment toute la journée dans la chambre derrière la pièce où Joshua peignait. Cette même chambre où Alec l'avait un jour consolé étant petit.

La jeune femme semblait crouler sous le poids des responsabilités. Dans Terminal City, tout le monde la considérait comme la solution, la sauveuse du monde entier. C'était une responsabilité bien lourde pour une si jeune femme.

Alec décida qu'il était temps d'aller lui apporter tout le réconfort et le soutient dont elle avait tant besoin. Il espérait juste qu'il ne se verrait pas envoyer promener une fois de plus…

xxxxxxx

Alec la trouva lovée dans un fauteuil, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

- Ca va bien Max ? demanda-t-il

Elle tourna son beau visage vers lui :

- Oui, ca va bien, répondit-elle tristement.

Alec alla s'asseoir à ses cotés :

- On ne t'a pas vu de quasiment toute l'après midi, quel est le problème Max ?

Elle secoua la tête les larmes aux yeux. Alec, le cœur brisé de la voir ainsi, passa un bras sur ses épaules.

- J'ai peur, confia-t-elle alors. Tout le monde ici pense que je suis la solution, que je suis celle qui doit sauver le monde entier de cette épidémie. Mais moi, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Les gens mettent toute leur confiance en moi mais je ne le mérite pas. Comment veux tu que je sauve le monde ? Sandeman c'est trompé, il n'a pas choisi la bonne personne... Je ne peux pas y arriver.

- Je comprends que tu ais peur Max, mais on va trouver une solution. Les runes nous diront peut être comment faire.

- Et comment on fait, si elles ne nous disent rien ? Ils vont tous mourir à cause de moi.

- Chut, ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Alec la serra contre lui. Max posa la tête contre son torse et les larmes qui menaçaient depuis si longtemps de tomber se mirent à couler sur son visage. Elle sanglota un moment contre son épaule.

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle releva la tête vers lui. Ils se regardèrent intensément.

Alec approcha alors doucement de son visage et l'embrassa. Au début, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, s'explorant l'un l'autre, savourant leur moment. Puis leur baiser se fit plus intense… Ils se dévorèrent avec plaisir.

Leurs langues étroitement entremêlées, Max explora la bouche d'Alec lui soutirant un petit gémissement. Le jeune homme fit alors glisser ses mains jusqu'à la taille de la jeune femme et la rapprocha encore plus intimement de lui.

Max passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du jeune X5 afin de caresser son ventre si ferme. Complètement perdue dans le moment, elle n'était plus vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Seul comptait le bonheur d'embrasser Alec, d'être enfin à l'abri dans ses bras, dans ceux d'un homme capable de la protéger du monde entier.

Alec quitta les lèvres de Max pour explorer son cou. Il traça une ligne de baisers sur sa peau, lui arrachant des frissons qui traversèrent tout son corps. Alec sentit son membre se durcir tellement les réactions de la jeune femme étaient excitantes.

A son tour, Max embrassa Alec dans le cou, imprimant sa marque : comme un signe à toutes les autres femmes : cet homme est à moi. Puis, elle se remit à l'embrasser sur la bouche, mangeant tout d'abord ses lèvres avant de l'explorer pleinement avec la langue. Ce n'est que lorsque l'oxygène se mit à leur manquer qu'ils se séparent.

Alec questionna la jeune femme du regard : _« Tu es sure ? »_. Les yeux de la jeune femme lui répondirent : _« Oui, c'est bien ce que je veux »._

- On va où ? demanda alors Alec.

- Dans ma chambre, ton lit est trop petit.

- Mais ta fenêtre est cassée !

- Non, réparée par Vic.

Alec hocha la tête

- J'adore ce type.

Les deux X5 se levèrent pour rapidement rejoindre l'appartement de Max.

xxxxxxx

Lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans sa chambre, Max enleva son tees-hirt, révélant un sexy et magnifique dessous noir en dentelle.

Alec s'approcha de la jeune femme avec émotion. Il n'osait pas encore toucher sa si belle poitrine, alors il se mit à l'embrasser tout en lui caressant le ventre. Il plaqua son corps contre celui sa partenaire, sentant ainsi toutes ses courbes.

Max se laissait faire avec plaisir. Elle avait glissé ses mains sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme et explorait son dos musclé. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décrocha de ses lèvres et entreprit de lui enlever son haut. Alec l'aida avec plaisir.

Max admira un moment la vue. Le torse du jeune homme était magnifique : pectoraux finement dessinés, tablettes de chocolat parfaites. A la fois mince et musclé, Alec était la perfection même, l'aboutissement complet de la beauté des X5. Après avoir savouré avec les yeux, elle se mit à couvrir le torse du jeune homme de baiser.

Lorsqu' elle commença à l'embrasser au niveau des mamelons, Alec, déjà bien échauffé, se sentit soudain sérieusement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il entreprit alors de dégrafer le soutient gorge de la jeune femme. Craignant d'aller un peu trop vite, c'est avec surprise qu'il vit la jeune femme se débarrasser du vêtement.

Cette fois, il ne put résister à la tentation. Il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras puis l'allongea sur le lit. Il se mit ensuite à explorer la poitrine de la jeune femme. D'abord avec ses mains, puis avec la langue, léchant, suçant, mordillant les seins de la jeune X5.

Les petits gémissements de la jeune femme étaient incroyablement érotiques.

Max n'avait encore jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi bon. Son corps entier était parcouru de frissons qui la traversaient de la tête au pied. Alec éveillait en elle des sensations encore inconnues. Il faut dire qu'en dehors de ces périodes de chaleur, Max n'avait encore jamais fait l'amour. Elle n'avait connu que ce besoin urgent et primitif de copuler, dicté par ses instincts de félin. Aujourd'hui, elle découvrait l'amour et le désir.

Après avoir exploré le haut, Alec commença à descendre un niveau du ventre de la jeune femme. Cette fois, en plus des frissons qui la traversaient, Max sentit une familière sensation entre ses deux jambes.

Elle décida que c'était à son tour de jouer. Elle repoussa tendrement Alec, le faisant s'allonger sur le dos et explora de sa langue le torse musclé du jeune homme. Elle mordilla un instant ses mamelons. Alec ne put alors retenir un profond gémissement. Il était tellement prêt que cela en devenait presque douloureux.

Max caressa malicieusement la bosse qui se formait sous son pantalon. Puis, prenant pitié de lui, elle l'aida à se déshabiller et en profita pour faire de même.

Alec avait peine à croire que ce qu'il lui arrivait été réel. Avant qu'ils ne continuent, il tenait à ce que tout soit clair entre eux. Mais les mots étaient tellement durs à dire…

- Max… Je voudrais être sur que tu en as vraiment envie, fit-il maladroitement.

- Ce n'est pas assez évident, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Elle regretta rapidement ses mots. Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'elle soit si cassante !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, fit Alec. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles pour moi…

Max le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Pour moi non plus, tu n'es pas comme les autres.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux dans le plus simple appareil, elle lui fit signe de se rallonger. Max observa un moment les attributs du jeune homme, puis elle s'occupa de lui. Alec n'en revenait pas de sa chance. La jeune X5 était vraiment très douée. C'était tellement bon… Si elle continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps…

Au bout d'un moment, il lui fit signe d'arrêter. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et il se glissa au dessus d'elle.

Pour Alec, c'était une grande première. Aujourd'hui, il faisait l'amour. Ce n'était pas juste un bon coup pour la nuit. C'était Max. La femme pour qui son cœur battait si fort, la femme qu'il aimait.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Les mots virent enfin :

- Je t'aime Max.

Alec avait la voie si roque et si grave, que la jeune femme ne l'aurait pas entendu sans sa super ouïe.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Alec.

Alors, le jeune homme la pénétra. La regardant droit dans les yeux, il commença un lent va et vient.

Pour la jeune femme c'était une véritable torture. Pour Alec aussi, mais il prenait tellement de plaisir à voir Max, les joues rosies par le désir, se languir de plaisir, qu'il garda un rythme lent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir.

Il accéléra alors le rythme. Max n'avait encore jamais été avec un X5. Elle découvrit à quel point c'était différent qu'avec un homme ordinaire. Mais ce qui changeait tout, c'était surtout le fait que ce soit Alec, son Alec, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lorsqu' Alec explosa enfin en elle, pour la première fois de sa vie, Max se sentit bien, complète. Le jeune homme aussi.

Les deux jeunes X5 ne se reposèrent que très peu cette nuit là, mais lorsque la fatigue commença à se faire sentir, c'est étroitement enlacés qu'ils s'endormirent.

Fin chap 12

Alors, vos impressions???


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde, je suis enfin de retour et cette fois, bonne nouvelle, j'ai fini d'écrire mon histoire. Il me reste six chapitres à publier (celui-ci en fait partie), je compte en poster un chaque semaine, tous les jeudi soir. Ce sera plus agréable à lire pour vous plutot qu'un chapitre tous les six mois.

Je vous remercie de rester aussi fidèle à mon histoire, vos messages me font à chaque fois un immense plaisir.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 13 : Situation d'urgence**

Lorsqu'Alec se réveilla, il eut la surprise de sentir la chaude présence d'une personne à ses côtés. Max. Les souvenirs de la merveilleuse nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensembles lui revinrent en mémoire.

Alec ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée sur le côté, la tête tournée dans le sens opposé. Le jeune X5 se demanda avec un pincement au cœur quelle serait sa réaction au réveil. En attendant, il passa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, caressant ses courbes. Sa peau était chaude et douce. Si tentante…

Max sourit en sentant les caresses d'Alec. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs heures auparavant. Sa première pensée avait été de prendre la fuite, réaction habituelle chez elle dès qu'une situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais elle s'était résonnée. Elle tenait à cet homme, elle ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé.

Lorsqu'elle avait senti qu'Alec se réveillait, elle avait feint le sommeil afin de voir sa réaction. Sa caresse lui amena le sourire aux lèvres.

Alec vit avec surprise la jeune femme se retourner vers lui. Elle avait un grand sourire : détendue et rayonnante, Alec ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse, et cela ne la rendait que plus belle.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voie grave en la dévorant du regard. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Plutôt pas mal, répondit Max d'un ton joueur. Mais trop courte.

- Je peux essayer de remédier à ça, lança alors Alec.

Max rigola avant de l'embrasser. Alec plaqua son corps contre le sien, submergé de désir. Max laissa balader sa main sur le corps de son amant dans une caresse très intime.

Mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant passage à un Mole plutôt paniqué :

- Max ! Nous avons été touchés ! Déjà six personnes sont atteintes…

Alec laissa échapper un profond grognement de mécontentement. Il était tellement prêt qu'il aurait du être interdit d'interrompre ce qui était en si bon chemin.

- Alec ! s'exclama Mole en s'apercevant de sa présence. Enfin vous vous êtes décidés ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Désolé de vous interrompre, mais il y a plus urgent.

- Qui a été touché ? demanda Max inquiète imaginant déjà des blessés par balles et une attaque en plein Terminal City.

- Les serpents ont infiltrés la base. Plusieurs X5 sont à l'infirmerie, ils ont de la fièvre et des difficultés à respirer.

xxxxxxx

Après avoir congédié Mole, les deux amants s'habillèrent rapidement avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Déjà sept patients étaient alités et cela était sans compter ceux qui avaient refusé de ce faire soigner.

Mole réapparut tremblant de tous ses membres tellement il était en colère. Il entra tel un ouragan dans l'infirmerie et alluma la petite télé qui s'y trouvait sans un mot.

_« … les transgéniques semblent être ainsi à l'origine de cette mystérieuse épidémie. Deux jours seulement après la levée du siège l'épidémie commence, ce ne peut être une coïncidence … »_

- Levée du siège ! s'étrangla Lian.

- Je savais bien qu'ils essaieraient de nous mettre ça sur le dos, fit Alec consterné. Mais leur accusation ne tiendra jamais la route de toute façon… Qu'en dis-tu Max ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Le visage fermé, elle avait l'air résolue.

- En tant que second, je te charge de gérer la crise ici. J'ai une course importante à faire.

Sur ce, elle partit.

- Max ! fit-Alec.

- Laisse-la, répondit Mole. Si elle a besoin de faire quelque chose dehors, il faut qu'elle le fasse maintenant, avant qu'il ne leur prenne l'idée de nous ré interdire les sorties.

Alec hocha la tête gravement. Il n'aimait pas la savoir toute seule dehors par les temps qui courent. Cependant, c'était une grande fille et il le savait.

- Ok ! Jesse, tu pars réveiller et réquisitionner tous les gens qui peuvent se rendre utiles à l'infirmerie par leurs connaissances médicales. Lian, je te nomme responsable de l'infirmerie. Vous êtes donc tous sous son commandement. Vic, il nous faut plus de lit de camps et sûrement une autre pièce pas loin d'ici réservée aux malades. Mole, tu me trouves des volontaires, la chasse aux serpents est rouverte…

xxxxxxx

Dans les rues de Seattle :

Max roulait à fond sur son bébé. Après avoir passé le barrage de policier et leur assurer qu'elle n'était armée que de ses poings, elle avait enfourché sa ninja et conduit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. La vitesse avait fini par calmer ses nerfs, assez pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva devant le bâtiment. Elle gara sa moto puis, d'un pas résolu, se dirigea vers l'entrée.

xxxxxxx

Terminal City :

Cette fois, la chasse fut fructueuse : déjà neuf serpents avaient étés tué, ajouté aux deux attrapés par des transgéniques juste après avoir été mordus.

- Mais comment a-t-on fait pour passer à côté ? fit Alec alors qu'il venait d'en tuer un nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Mole. Peut être qu'ils ont été déposés cette nuit.

- Peut être…

Mais Alec n'était pas convaincu.

Il poussa un grand meuble, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait rien derrière. C'était bon. Il remit le meuble en place. Son mollet droit le démangeait. Il se gratta à travers son pantalon avant de passer à un autre meuble. Rien derrière, rien dedans non plus.

- Il n'y a plus rien ici, fit Mole.

- On passe à la chambre suivante. Vas-y, je me charge de condamner l'entrée de celle-ci.

- Ok.

Alec s'accroupit pour dessiner une croix au sol.

Décidément, il avait dû se faire piquer par un moustique tellement cela lui démangeait. Alec releva son pantalon. Il sentit le sang quitter son visage sous le choc. Sur sa jambe, une morsure de serpent et non pas une piqure d'insecte comme il le pensait.

- Et merde, ce n'est pas le moment…

- T'arrive Alec ? appela Mole de la pièce d'à coté : il y en a trois ici, j'ai besoin d'aide !

- Je viens de suite !

Alec redescendit son pantalon correctement puis se releva rejoindre son ami. Terminal City avait besoin de lui.

Xxxxxxx

Dans la chambre suivante, Mole avait à faire à trois reptiles. Le premier, atteint par une balle, baignait dans son sang sur le sol. Les deux autres en revanche étaient encore bien vivants et extrêmement vifs.

Mole avait sorti un long couteau et essayait de tuer le plus gros d'entre eux. Le troisième se faufila sous un lit alors qu'Alec arrivait porter main forte.

Redressé sur sa queue, le gros serpent sifflait de façon menaçante devant Mole, le défiant de s'approcher de lui. Impossible pour le transgénique d'atteindre le reptile avant que celui-ci ne l'ait mordu.

- Alec… demanda-t-il inquiet. Je fais comment là ?

- Surtout ne bouge pas, répondit l'X5 en évaluant la situation. Au moindre mouvement de ta part, il va te fondre dessus.

- J'avais remarqué, merci, répondit Mole qui commençait à avoir de la sueur lui coulant le long de la tempe.

- Je vais essayer de faire diversion. Dès qu'il tourne la tête vers moi, tu lui tranches le cou, dit le jeune X5.

A pas de loup, il contourna Mole pour aller se placer à droite du serpent. Puis, il fit un feulement ressemblent à s'y méprendre à celui d'un chat.

Surpris, le serpent se tourna en direction du bruit. Mole lui bondit alors dessus et le sectionna en deux, répandant du sang dans toute la pièce. Mais il n'avait pas vu le troisième reptile qui, insidieusement, s'était approché de lui par derrière.

- Attention, hurla Alec en saisissant le fusil de chasse de Mole.

Il fit feu sur le reptile juste avant que celui-ci n'ait pu mordre son ami.

Mole sursauta nerveusement en arrière.

- C'est bon ? Tu l'as eu ?

- Oui, fit Alec. Il est mort.

Mole inspira profondément :

- Qu'est-ce que je déteste ces bestioles ! pesta-t-il rageusement.

- J'aurais cru qu'entre compères vous vous seriez appréciés, fit Alec pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais tout ce qu'il gagna fut un regard noir de Mole.

_« Ok, terrain sensible ! »_ conclut intérieurement le jeune homme.

xxxxxxx

Dans les rues de Seattle :

Comme prévu, les gardiens à l'entrée lui posèrent quelques soucies. Ils refusaient obstinément de la laisser passer et Max voulait éviter d'utiliser la force.

Finalement, elle rebroussa chemin. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle fit croire aux gardes.

Elle passa derrière le bâtiment, trouvant un coin à l'abri des regards, puis se mit à escalader l'immeuble. Le bureau qu'elle souhaitait atteindre se trouvait aux alentours du cinquième étage.

xxxxxxx

Terminal City :

Alec aidait à transporter de vieux matelas très lourds dans une pièce qui servirait de seconde infirmerie. Deux X5 avaient été mordus durant la chasse et les symptômes de la maladie s'étaient déclarés chez plusieurs transgéniques dont une jeune X6 de quinze ans et un jeune X5 de sept ans.

Ce dernier, le corps couvert de sueur et tremblant sous l'effet de la fièvre, semblait au plus mal et inquiétait tout particulièrement Sonia. Cependant, aucun décès n'était pour l'instant à déplorer et Alec gardait secrètement en lui l'espoir fou que les X5 ne puissent pas mourir de cette maladie, contrairement aux ordinaires.

Alec posa avec un grand soupir de soulagement le matelas à sa place.

- Ouf, qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune X5 qui l'aidait à transporter le matelas le regarda bizarrement.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Si je peux me permettre mon commandant, je ne trouve pas qu'il fasse si chaud ici.

- L'activité me donne chaud, prétexta Alec.

Le transgénique s'en alla en haussant les épaules. Alec passa sa main sur son front. Il avait déjà de la fièvre, cela se présentait plutôt mal…

- Alec, appela Lian, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour poser des voix veineuses, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'X5 qui sachent correctement le faire ici…

- J'arrive.

xxxxxxx

Dans les rues de Seattle :

Max se faufila par la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle se retrouva ainsi dans un long couloir recouvert d'un tapis rouge. Rien à voir avec les couloirs ne remplit de rat de Terminal City. (Rats qui par ailleurs étaient au moment même découverts morts par dizaines dans Terminal City, ces maudits serpents auront au moins servis à quelque chose).

Max déambulait confiante dans les couloirs : maintenant à l'intérieur, elle espérait ne pas être reconnue et pouvoir circuler incognito.

Elle ne savait pas de quel coté elle devait allait. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle avançait doucement jusqu'à ce qu'une voie étrangement familière résonne dans un des couloirs…

- Sketchy ! s'exclama la jeune femme surprise mais ravie.

xxxxxxx

Terminal City :

Cela faisait un moment qu'il sentait le regard pénétrant de Lian se poser fréquemment sur lui.

Après avoir fini de poser une perfusion à la jeune X6, Alec se releva pour aller lui chercher un linge mouillé. Le brusque changement de position lui donna le tournis et s'il n'y avait pas eu Lian pour le retenir, il aurait surement atterri par terre.

- Va t'allonger avec les autres, tu n'es plus opérationnel soldat, lui dit-elle sèchement.

- Non Lian, ca va, je peux encore aider.

- Tu vas t'allonger, répéta-t-elle fermement en le guidant vers un des matelas au sol.

Alec obéit en soupirant.

Comme d'habitude, les mots étaient inutiles entre eux. Lian avait compris depuis un moment quel était le souci du jeune homme et Alec le savait. Il se reposa quelques instants sur un lit, mais à peine la jeune femme fut-elle partie, qu'il se releva.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire et ses hommes avaient besoin de lui. Il restait des serpents à tuer et il allait falloir répandre dans tout Terminal City les pièges qu'un hybride venait de mettre au point.

Alec était décidé : tant qu'il tiendrait debout, il aiderait ses hommes à combattre l'ennemie. Et même après, car cela était son devoir en tant que soldat et en tant que commandant.

xxxxxxx

- Alec ! appela Logan. Tu peux venir s'il te plait, j'ai des choses à te montrer.

Alec, agacé, épongea la sueur qui coulait de son front :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Logan ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé…

- Cela concerne les runes, j'ai un début de traduction.

- Ah ok, je te suis.

Logan dévisagea Alec : il était inhabituellement irritable.

D'accord la situation ne devait pas être facile à gérer, mais Alec en avait l'habitude. Il avait connu pire. De plus, l'absence de décès tendait à prouver que les transgéniques étaient immunisés contre le venin.

Pâle, en sueur, le jeune X5 n'avait décidément pas l'air d'aller bien. Logan se garda cependant de faire un commentaire sachant déjà comment aurait réagi le jeune homme.

- Viens, on va dans mon bureau, se contenta de dire Logan.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le petit cagibi qui faisait office de bureau à Logan. Une petite table, un ordinateur avec plusieurs écrans, des quantités de papiers éparpillés et un vieux fauteuil défoncé constituaient l'univers du Veilleur.

Logan s'assit sur un coin du bureau espérant ainsi qu'Alec opte pour le fauteuil ce qu'il fit.

- La traduction a été plus rapide que la dernière fois grâce à un nouveau logiciel. J'ai noté tout le texte, dit-il en montrant une pile de feuille. Pour résumer, Max serait bien l'élue comme le disait le texte la dernière fois. Elle serait la sauveuse de l'humanité le jour où l'apocalypse s'abattra sur le monde.

Alec hocha la tête :

- Jusque-là, rien de très surprenant. Nous nous y attendions. Des indices sur la façon dont elle doit accomplir ce miracle ? Elle tue les serpents d'un seul regard !

Soudain, Alec se mit à tousser. Décidément, il allait de plus en plus mal. Bientôt, il ne serait bientôt plus utile à personne.

- Non rien, répondit Logan. Rien de bien concret…

Il hésitait à révéler à Alec ce qu'il avait découvert.

Il s'agissait de toute façon surement d'une erreur de traduction. Plusieurs interprétations étaient possibles…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les toussotements d'Alec.

- Ca va bien Alec ? risqua Logan inquiet.

- Oui c'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué ces derniers temps…

- Pas étonnant, après ton miraculeux rajeunissement, commença Logan.

Alec rigola.

- « Miraculeux rajeunissement » répéta-il. Il n'y avait aucun miracle à ça.

- D'après les calculs de Sonia, tu n'aurais pas du reprendre ton apparence normale avant un an ! contesta Logan.

- Privation d'oxygène…

- Quoi ?

- C'est grâce à la privation d'oxygène. Quand je nageais sous le tunnel, mon organisme a connu une longue période d'anoxie. Pour tenir dans ce type de situation extrême, l'organisme favorise l'oxygénation de certains tissus indispensables, comme le cerveau, aux dépend d'autres : dans le cas présent, le virus qu'il y avait dans mon corps. La privation d'oxygène a ainsi accéléré sa disparition. Il n'y a aucun miracle à mon rétablissement. Je ne crois pas aux miracles, pourtant nous allons avoir besoin d'un si nous voulons sauver le monde…

Logan regarda Alec. Ainsi donc tout s'expliquait.

Alec paraissait avoir perdu son optimisme habituel. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le jeune X5 se releva :

- Je peux prendre ta traduction ? commença-t-il.

Un violent vertige le prit soudain au dépourvu.

- Alec, s'exclama Logan soudain paniqué. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu n'es pas seulement fat…

Soudain le Veilleur comprit :

- Tu as été mordu !

Alec le regarda avec l'air d'un petit garçon prit en faute.

- Lian le sait ? questionna le Veilleur.

- Oui, je me suis enfui de l'infirmerie…

Logan poussa un grand soupir.

- Viens, il est temps que tu retournes te faire soigner.

Cette fois Alec, rendu confus par la fièvre, abdiqua.

Quand Logan revint cinq minutes plus tard, il regarda la traduction de la dernière phrase : « Le sang de l'Elue devra être versé pour sauver les humbles ».

Logan prit le papier et le froissa en boule avant de le jeter avec rage dans la poubelle. Il y avait forcément une erreur…

xxxxxxx

Terminal City :

Max les fit entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Manda Kendis, reporter au Seattle News,jubilait. Elle tenait là le scoop de l'année.

Quand X5 452 était venue la chercher, elle et son caméraman, pour filmer l'intérieur de Terminal City, elle avait paniqué. Puis Sketchy, ce grand benêt se prétendant ami des transgéniques, lui avait expliqué le sujet du reportage : les transgéniques étaient eux aussi touchés, le gouvernement avait fait une grave erreur en les accusant.

Pour Manda Kendis, c'était enfin l'occasion de lancer sa carrière.

La jeune transgénique n'avait pas menti, l'infirmerie était remplie de patients alités, la plupart sur des matelas posés à même le sol.

- Vous filmez ? demanda Max.

- Oui, répondit le cameraman, nous sommes en direct.

Cette dernière nouvelle surprit Max. Cependant, c'était une bonne chose.

Max montra la salle d'un geste ample :

- Voilà les soi-disant responsables de l'épidémie, fit-elle ironiquement. Nous sommes autant touchés que le reste de la population.

- Qui nous dit que vous ne faites la comédie ? répliqua la journaliste.

- Rien, répondit Max. Juste votre impression.

La journaliste balaya du regard la salle. Son regard se posa sur un gamin. Il était si jeune et paraissait si faible. _« Mais ceux sont des monstre, _se rappela la journaliste_, nos enfants a nous aussi sont malades, je ne dois pas me laisser attendrir. »_

- Nos moyens sont assez rudimentaires, dit Max en désignant leur maigre stock d'aiguilles et de seringues.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçu Joshua qui veillait un malade. Il paraissait particulièrement protecteur envers lui. Puis elle le vit : Alec, son Alec, alité comme les autre, le visage si pâle, l'air si faible…

- Alec… chuchota-t-elle avant de s'agenouiller au sol près du matelas où reposait sa moitié.

Le cameraman la filma, surprit par la tournure des évènements.

Max caressa son visage. Alec, pourtant inconscient, réagit à son touché. Elle devait rester forte.

Elle se releva, encore plus décidée, et fit face à la camera :

- Nous avons besoin d'aide, dit-elle en s'adressant aux spectateurs derrière leur écran. Nous manquons de matériel, c'est tout ce que nous demandons. Nous voulons pouvoir protéger les nôtres. Nous ne somme pas vos ennemies, nous sommes victimes tout autant que vous…

Ernie, le cameraman, réglait son gros plan sur la transgénique_. « Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy ! _se disait-il_. Elle ferait des merveilles au cinéma. »_

Soudain, un mouvement extérieur au cadre l'attira. Intrigué, il regarda d'où venait ce mouvement. Le bras du jeune transgénique, dont le sort avait tant inquiété X5-452, semblait agité de mouvements incontrôlables.

L'homme chien qui le veillait l'avait lui aussi remarqué, et paressait presque affolé. Soudain les tremblements gagnèrent l'ensemble du corps et le jeune homme se mit à convulser sous les yeux médusés du caméraman qui continuait de filmer.

L'homme chien essayait de canaliser le jeune homme pour limiter les convulsions. Max s'accroupit :

- Sonia ! Lian ! appela-t-elle paniquée.

Si Max avait connu les crises et en avait l'habitude, celles-ci l'inquiétaient non seulement parce qu'elles touchaient son Alec mais parce qu'elles avaient lieux alors qu'il été déjà malade.

Le corps tendu à l'extrême, le visage crispé, Alec avait repris conscience.

- Sonia, prépare 5ml de Lorazépam. Jesse, passe-moi un cathéter, ordonna Lian en sortant un garrot de sa poche. Il faut lui faire une intraveineuse. Joshua, aide-moi à immobiliser son bras afin que je le pique.

Lian passa rapidement son garrot autour du bras du jeune homme, lui poser un cathéter fut en revanche beaucoup plus compliqué !

Sonia lui passa la seringue d'anticonvulsivant. Une fois l'injection faite, tous attendirent. Le seul bruit dans la pièce était celui d'Alec convulsant.

Manda Kendis retenait son souffle. Le produit ne faisait toujours pas effet.

Enfin avec soulagement les tremblements diminuèrent en intensité, Joshua put lâcher le jeune homme. Il lui avait surement fait des bleus tellement il avait serré fort.

xxxxxxx

Dans les foyers de Seattle, les spectateurs respirèrent de nouveau.

Le programme télévisé normal avait été soudainement interrompu pour montrer les images de Terminal City.

Le sort des transgéniques était devenu le débat privilégié dans toutes les discussions. Les partisans de la cause transgénique étaient de plus en plus nombreux mais leurs opposants étaient eux beaucoup plus féroces.

Suite aux accusations de la presse, nombre de supporters des transgéniques avaient changé de camps. Mais le reportage bouleversa la donne.

Voir l'enfant malade toucha bien des mamans, quand à l'image d'Alec convulsant, elle fut de loin la plus choquante.

Les transgéniques avaient toujours étaient dépeins comme des machines à tuer violentes et brutales, d'une force surhumaine, indestructibles. Hors, ils avaient été atteint par le virus comme eux.

Pire encore, ils pouvaient être sévèrement malades, comme le montraient les images d'Alec convulsant, et faibles.

Mais ce qui toucha encore plus certain, fut la réaction des proches du jeune malade : toute la compassion qui se lisait sur le visage pourtant si repoussant de l'homme chien, toute la détresse et tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans le regard de la jeune X5.

Max avait décidé d'amener les reporters dans la base pour prouver à la population qu'ils étaient innocents, mais ce jour là, elle fit bien plus encore. Le reportage les montra en tant que victimes, en tant qu'êtres humains ayant des sentiments et des faiblesses.

xxxxxxx

Alec cligna des paupières.

Il y a quelques minutes de ça, dans son délire, il avait senti plusieurs présences inhabituelles dans la pièce, puis plus tard avait cru entendre parler Max. Il lui avait alors dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, du moins le pensait-il.

Egaré à nouveau dans ses cauchemars, il avait soudain était ramené à la dure réalité par une violente douleur lui traversant le corps. Il était resté conscient tout le temps de la crise, les yeux ouverts, écoutant les autres paniqués lui venir en aide, impuissant à les aider en quoi que ce soit. Puis la douleur était passée.

Il voulu alors parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ses paupières s'étaient faites si lourdes que ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul. Les voix se firent plus lointaines, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience…

Max, une larme solitaire coulant le long de son visage, le regarda sombrer de nouveau.

- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-elle à Lian.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit l'infirmière.

Ernie, retrouvant soudain ses esprits, prit alors conscience qu'il avait filmé toute la scène.

Manda Kendis se ressaisit elle aussi.

Prenant un ton très professionnel, elle clôtura en beauté ce qui serait désormais LE reportage de sa carrière :

« C'était Manda Kendis en direct de Terminal City. »

- Partez maintenant, leur ordonna Max.

- Comment ça, vous nous aviez promis une visite de Terminal City…

- Vous en avez assez vu comme ça, vous n'avez pas honte de profiter de la misère des gens !

- Vous êtes gonflée, s'outra la journaliste, c'est vous qui avez insisté pour que…

- Dehors ! hurla Max à bout de nerfs.

Soudain Alec tressaillit dans son sommeil. Tous se crispèrent. Mais il devait seulement être aux prises d'un cauchemar.

- Il va mourir ? demanda Joshua en gémissement comme un chien.

- Non, répondit une voie grave.

Un homme, grand mais vieux, se tenait dans l'entrée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? aboya Max.

- Je suis votre père à tous, je suis Sandman.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Révélations**

Un homme, grand mais vieux, se tenait dans l'entrée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? aboya Max.

- Je suis votre père à tous, je suis Sandman

- Père ! s'exclama Joshua en se jetant dans ses bras.

xxxxxxx

Logan tendit à Max une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud afin de l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions.

Attablée avec Mole, Joshua, Logan, et Lian, Max encaissait peu à peu les révélations de Sandman.

- Ainsi, j'aurais dans mon sang de quoi sauver toute la planète, s'exclama Max. C'est ça qui me rend si spéciale ?

- Oui mon enfant, ton sang contient l'antigène capable de guérir les victimes de l'épidémie, répondit Sandman.

- Je comprends mieux le sens des runes maintenant, fit alors Logan. « L'élue devra verser son sang pour sauver les humbles ». Vous savez, cela pouvait être interprété de différentes façons !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Max. Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit !

Puis soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'avait dû comprendre Logan.

- Oh, je vois… Vous n'auriez pas pu être moins ambiguë ? fit-elle sur un ton de reproche à Sandman.

- Désolé, répondit celui-ci, je devais être sûr que personne d'autre ne comprenne.

- Le minoa ne suffisait pas ! s'exclama Mole.

- C'était subtil, fit remarquer Logan pensif. Un ennemi aurait ainsi eu peur de tuer Max croyant par là même réaliser la prophétie.

- C'était l'idée oui, confirma Sandman fier de lui.

- Alors tout est réglé, s'exclama Max en se levant. Lian va commencer à prélever mon sang. Vous avez dit qu'il se régénérera vite, je peux donner combien de litres à peu près ?

- Non Max, nous ne le ferons pas ici, répondit le vieil homme. Un ami à moi, ancien directeur d'un laboratoire pharmaceutique, a mis à ma disposition tout le matériel nécessaire. Nous irons faire les prélèvements là-bas, dans de bonnes conditions de stérilité. Une équipe de chercheur pourra ainsi directement en extraire le sérum.

- C'est d'accord, concéda Max. Mais nous commencerons quand les distributions ? Comment allons-nous procéder ?

- Nous allons attendre plusieurs jours…

- Attendre ? Mais des centaines de gens meurent chaque jour…

Cette fois, c'est Lian qui avait parlé.

- Je ne vous ai pas encore tout dit, répondit Sandman. Dans trois jours, une seconde pluie d'étoiles filantes aura lieu et en même temps une deuxième cérémonie de l'avènement, afin de répandre une seconde vague de serpents. Tous les familiers seront alors réunis au même endroit. Ceci est une chance unique. S'ils apprennent que nous avons un médicament, la cérémonie sera annulée et nous perdrons la seule chance d'en venir à bout.

- Nous allons les attaquer alors qu'ils se sentent en confiance, continua Mole qui avait compris où le vieux scientifique voulait en venir.

- Oui, nous allons les attaquer, mais pas seuls.

- Une armée mixte, fit alors Logan en regardant Sandman. Ordinaires et Transgéniques unis pour la lutte finale.

Le vieil homme sourit. Décidément, ce « Logan » était intelligent.

- Quoi ! s'étrangla Mole. C'est hors de question, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux.

- Mais là n'est pas la question, poursuivit Logan.

- C'est exact, confirma Sandman. Si vous voulez être libres, si vous voulez gagner la confiance de la population, ce travail doit être fait dans l'union ! Pendant que nous les attaquerons, nous livrerons les premiers traitements, ou du moins les autorités le feront. Bien sûr, les transgéniques recevront le traitement plus tôt, nous allons avoir besoin de tous les hommes disponibles.

- Les ordinaires seront un frein, un handicap pour nous, continua à râler Mole.

- Je sais fiston, vous allez devoir veiller sur eux mais c'est un mal nécessaire.

- Comme la mort de tous les gens qui n'auront pas eu à temps leur traitement pourtant disponible, siffla Lian.

- Oui, nous sommes en guerre. Il faut savoir parfois faire des sacrifices afin de sauver le plus grand nombre.

La réponse parut ne pas plaire à Lian mais elle ne dit rien de plus.

- J'autoriserais quelques exceptions, continua Sandman. Les scientifiques participant à la réalisation du traitement recevront trois doses chacun, qu'ils pourront administrer aux patients les plus jeunes étant en réel danger de mort mais par ailleurs en bonne condition physique.

Max était restée silencieuse tout le long de la discussion.

- Ainsi c'est pour cela que nous avons tous était créés, conclut-elle. Empêcher les familiers de régner sur la terre.

Sandman hocha la tête.

- Oui, cela est votre véritable mission.

- Par quoi commençons-nous ? demanda-t-elle alors enthousiaste.

Sandman consulta sa montre.

- Nous avons rendez-vous dans deux heures pour aller donner votre sang. Ensuite, nous irons voir les autorités afin de discuter de la situation. Vous devriez d'hors et déjà appeler votre contact afin de fixer un rendez-vous.

- Je vais le faire, je vais joindre l'inspecteur Clémente. Au fait, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure, combien puis-je donner de sang à peu près ?

- Trois litres toutes les cinq heures d'après mes calculs.

- Et combien suffisent à soigner un seul malade ?

- Un demi-litre environ. Mais bien plus si nous retraitons le sang recueilli.

xxxxxxx

Alec, toujours fiévreux, gisait inconscient au fond de son lit.

Max le regarda tristement. Puis, soudain résolue, elle alla chercher du matériel dans un placard et entreprit de lui transfuser son sang.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas juste. Qu'elle n'avait pas à le traiter différemment des autres parce qu'elle l'aimait. Mais qu'importe la morale, qu'importe ce qu'en penserait Sandman, elle fit ce que son cœur lui dictait, ce que son instinct lui hurlait de faire : veiller sur sa moitié, la protéger.

Elle s'allongea à côté d'Alec, regardant le sang passer de son corps vers le sien.

C'est ainsi que la trouva Sandman quelques minutes plus tard.

- Max, appela-t-il.

Elle se releva brusquement, le regard coupable.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit-il alors tranquillement. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en sortant un jus de fruit et des biscuits de sa poche. Tu mangera ça quand tu aura fini.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Bien sûr que non, tu as fait ce que te dictait ton cœur. Et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je t'aurais demandé de le faire, car le cas de 494 est particulier. Les crises fréquentes dont il souffre l'ont affaibli, plus que les autres. De même que le sérum que nos apprentis sorciers de familiers lui avaient injecté.

Max se demanda comment il le savait.

- Je l'ai reconnu aux informations, dit-il pour répondre à sa question muette. Je reconnais toujours un de mes enfants. Mais surtout ceux de ton unité et la sienne. Vous avez toujours été spéciaux. Encore plus que les autres.

- Vous pensez que cela suffit, demanda Max en caressant le visage d'Alec. Il a reçu assez de sang pour guérir ?

- Je pense, oui.

Sandman aida Max à se déperfuser.

- Repose-toi maintenant, car nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.

xxxxxxx

Joshua insista pour accompagner Max et Sandman. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son père… Le vieil homme fut ravi que Joshua les accompagne, car son fils lui avait beaucoup manqué !

Après avoir donné son sang, Max et les autres iraient directement voir les autorités.

La jeune femme aurait aimé avoir Mole à ses côtés lors de cette rencontre, cependant quelqu'un devait rester gérer la crise à Terminal City.

Elle prit conscience une fois de plus de l'importance d'Alec dans leur organisation, de même que de la confiance en Mole qu'elle avait fini par avoir. A eux trois, ils constituaient une équipe de choc sur laquelle chacun pouvait compter. Mais il suffisait que l'un d'eux manque, pour que les difficultés commencent.

Finalement, Mole désigna un gars en qui il dit avoir toute confiance pour accompagner Max.

xxxxxxx

Loup entra dans l'infirmerie et chercha son ami du regard. Maintenant que tous les autres étaient partis, Lian et Sonia ayant déjà beaucoup à faire, il n'y avait plus personne pour veiller sur Alec. Alors, il avait décidé de s'en charger.

Loup trouva le jeune X5 sur un matelas à même le sol au fond de l'infirmerie. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, sortit un jeu de carte de sa poche et entama une bataille solitaire. Il allait avoir besoin d'occupation pour tromper l'ennui durant ses longues heures de veille.

Le garçon regarda son ami : la fièvre semblait être un peu tombée mais il ne constatait pas encore de grande amélioration. Il fallait sûrement du temps pour que le sang de Max fasse effet et extermine le virus de son organisme. Pauvre Alec, décidément il cumulait les ennuis…

Dalton arriva vingt minutes plus tard:

- Les autres t'ont cherché partout, s'exclama le jeune adolescent. Moi, j'ai su de suite où tu étais. Tu aurais pu m'appeler !

- Je n'impose à personne de rester avec moi, répondit Loup, c'est ma décision.

- C'est un ami à moi aussi, tu sais, fit remarquer Dalton. Allez, redistribues les cartes pour deux.

Loup sourit et le fit de bonne grâce. C'était quand même bien plus agréable de veiller à deux.

- Alors, il y a eu du changement ? demanda Dalton en regardant Alec.

- Non, pas depuis que je suis arrivé. Mais il va bien mieux que ce matin.

- J'espère qu'il va se remettre. J'ai vu sa crise à la télé. Elle était sévère !

- Je déteste le voir malade, fit Loup tristement.

xxxxxxx

L'armée, la police, les représentants de la surveillance sanitaire et plusieurs membres de la section anti-terrorisme de Seattle avaient été invités par Clémente à la réunion.

A cause des problèmes de circulations, Sandman, Max et Joshua étaient arrivés avec vingt minutes de retard. Les esprits avaient eu le temps de s'échauffer…

- Nous perdons notre temps, hurlait un homme alors qu'ils arrivèrent.

Clémente essayait vainement de le raisonner.

L'entrée de Sandman calma tout le monde. Le vieil homme avait une présence, une sorte d'aura qui faisait qu'il imposait immédiatement respect et crainte mais aussi confiance.

Il leur expliqua d'une voie sereine la situation en partant du début : son entrée dans le culte de la procréation, ses doutes sur leurs intentions puis ce qu'ils avaient voulu faire à son fils CJ. Ce moment fut particulièrement émouvant.

Il leur expliqua ensuite ce qu'était l'avènement et enfin Manticore. La raison de sa création.

Sandman, alors en pleine recherche d'un moyen d'éviter l'avènement d'avoir lieu un jour, avait été contacté par le gouvernement pour participer en tant que chercheur à un projet destiné à fabriquer de parfaits soldats. Alors une idée avait germée dans son esprit. Non seulement il lui fallait une armée apte à se battre, mais aussi un moyen de lutter contre la maladie qui se répandrait sur terre. Ainsi était née Max et Manticore.

Il leur révéla que les premiers traitements étaient en cours de fabrication et leur exposa ensuite la situation : la deuxième cérémonie aurait lieu dans deux jours. Ils pourraient alors passer à l'attaque : l'armée d'Amérique, ordinaires et transgéniques, tous soldats d'une même nation, unis pour lutter contre les familiers.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, son auditoire avait été traversé par différentes émotions. : la surprise de savoir qu'il avait fait partie de ce culte, l'effarement devant le projet démesuré de Sandman, la joie et le soulagement d'avoir une solution à l'épidémie et enfin la crainte devant la guerre à venir.

L'armée et la police acceptèrent de coopérer avec eux, les autorités sanitaires de garder le silence le temps qu'il le faudrait.

Un rendez-vous sur la base militaire de la ville fut fixé pour le lendemain. Les soldats seraient briefés le soir même et le plan de bataille serait établi en commun.

Max n'eut même pas à parler. Les choses se passèrent le plus naturellement du monde. C'était la magie de Sandman le marchand de sable : il apaisait les esprits partout où il passait.

xxxxxxx

Alec reprit peu à peu conscience. Il entendit des voix à ses côtés. Loup et Dalton. Le jeune X5 ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour découvrir ses deux jeunes amis au pied de son lit en train de jouer aux cartes.

- Alors comme ça on joue sans moi ? dit-il en les faisant sursauter.

- Alec ! s'exclama Loup ravi de le voir réveillé. Comment tu te sens ?

494 considéra la question.

- Bien mieux que la dernière fois que j'ai repris conscience. En fait, j'ai l'impression d'être guéri…

Il balaya du regard l'infirmerie : tous les autres patients semblaient autant malades qu'avant. Il jeta un regard soupçonneux aux deux petits.

- On y est pour rien nous, se défendit de suite Dalton sachant qu'Alec n'allait pas apprécier avoir eu droit à un traitement particulier. Max t'expliquera en rentrant.

- D'accord, fit le jeune homme avant de se mettre à tousser.

Loup se leva rapidement pour aller lui chercher à boire.

- Merci, fit Alec en buvant avec soulagement le verre d'eau.

Le jeune homme avait encore extrêmement mal à la tête.

- En parlant de Max, où est-elle ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle assiste à une réunion avec les autorités.

- Ok, fit-il pensif.

Encore fatigué, il préféra attendre le retour de Max pour de plus amples explications.

- Et si je jouais aux cartes avec vous ? lança-t-il alors en se relevant péniblement.

Cependant, il eut du mal à garder la position demi-assise.

- Attends, lui dit Dalton. Si tu veux, on peut décaler ton matelas contre le mur et aller te chercher des coussins pour mettre derrière. Tu seras mieux comme ça.

- C'est une bonne idée, merci petit, dit Alec en se laissant retomber sur son matelas.

Les deux petits firent glisser le lit d'Alec jusque contre le mur. Une fois qu'il fut correctement installé, ils redistribuèrent les cartes et commencèrent tous trois à jouer.

C'est ainsi que Max les retrouva plus tard en rentrant de la réunion.

xxxxxxx

Max traça droit vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avec soulagement, en arrivant. Alec se délecta de ce baisé avec plaisir.

A côté, Loup et Dalton regardaient avec envie leur camarade. Quel chanceux !

- Tu m'as manqué Max, fit Alec d'une voie grave lorsqu'ils se furent enfin détachés.

- A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux, répondit la jeune X5.

- En parlant de ça, je crois que tu me dois des explications, répondit Alec.

- C'est plutôt moi qui t'en doit fiston, fit alors Sandman qui venait d'arriver.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le jeune homme.

- C'est Père, répondit Joshua lui aussi présent. C'est Sandman.

C'est ainsi qu'Alec fut mit au courant des dernières nouvelles.

xxxxxxx

Le soir même, Max partit de nouveau avec Sandman et Joshua donner son sang au laboratoire, une autorisation exceptionnelle de sortie de nuit lui ayant été accordée.

Cindy et Sketchy, qui avaient vu Alec convulser en direct à la télé, étaient arrivés à Terminal City. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils avaient tous deux pu constater qu'Alec allait bien mieux.

Voir le jeune X5 en crise avait beaucoup inquiété Sketchy qui croyait son ami invincible.

Tous dinèrent avec Logan dans le petit appart que le Veilleur squattait à Terminal City. Les quatre amis furent très heureux de se retrouver, surtout sachant que Max et Joshua les rejoindraient dans la soirée.

Sonia n'avait pas été vraiment ravie de voir son patient quitter si tôt l'infirmerie, mais était au moins rassurée de savoir que Logan serait là pour veiller sur lui. Avec Lian, elle allait devoir passer la nuit à l'infirmerie à s'occuper de ses malades.

Après diner, Alec demanda la permission d'aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain de Logan. Il avait tellement transpiré sous l'effet de la fièvre qu'il avait vraiment hâte de prendre un bain mais ses jambes étaient si flageolantes qu'il ne se sentait pas de regagner seul ses appartements.

Logan lui prêta des vêtements pour se changer.

Alors qu'il sortait de sa douche, Alec sentit une nouvelle crise arriver. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et attendit que ça passe. Heureusement pour lui, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il était déjà tellement fatigué. La crise le laissa exténué.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Mais à peine Logan vit-il le jeune homme, qu'il sut qu'il avait eu une crise. Logan avait appris à connaître le jeune X5 en veillant sur le mini Alec.

Alec comprit qu'il savait et fut reconnaissant qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque.

Le jeune transgénique alla s'asseoir sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Logan avait allumé un feu, répandant une agréable chaleur dans la petite pièce.

Il tendit un verre de lait à Alec.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas que les autres entendent.

- Oui, ça ira.

- Sonia m'avait prévenu que ca risquait d'arriver. Lorsque tu aura récupéré, les crises redeviendront exceptionnelles.

- Je sais, murmura Alec. Mais j'en ai marre… Je suis tellement fatigué de tout ça…

Cette confession bouleversa le Veilleur. Il alla s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme.

- Viens ici, lui dit-il.

Alors Alec s'allongea et posa la tête sur les genoux du Veilleur comme il le faisait quand il était enfant.

Original Cindy et Sketchy les rejoignirent. Ils s'installèrent sur les vieux fauteuils sans faire de commentaires.

- Il y a un bon film ce soir à la télé ? demanda Sketchy en attrapant la télécommande.

- Aucune idée, répondit Logan. Demande à Alec, c'est lui l'expert en programme nocturne, fit-il en riant.

- Ca signifie quoi ? demanda Original Cindy intriguée.

- Tout le monde sait qu'il a beaucoup de films pour adultes le soir, commença Sketchy.

Puis soudain, il comprit.

- Non ! Tu ne regardais quand même pas ce genre de films à onze ans à peine ! s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant à Alec.

- Techniquement, je n'avais pas vraiment onze ans. Et puis, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit le jeune X5.

- Tu n'as pas changé de chaine pour autant, commenta Logan amusé.

- A ton grand malheur. J'espère que tu ne fais pas aussi bien l'amour que tu en parles parce que sinon, je plains la pauvre Sonia, piqua Alec.

- Oh, intéressant, s'exclama Original Cindy. Logan expliquant les choses de la vie au grand Alec… j'aurais bien voulu voir ça !

- Moi aussi, renchérit Sketchy. Ca donnait quoi ?

- C'était catastrophique, s'amusa Alec.

Logan, piqué au vif, cherchait désespérément au moyen de se venger.

- Tu disais quoi ce jour là Alec, rappelle-moi. Que tu ne ferais jamais ça de toute ta vie…

- Je n'étais qu'un gamin, essaya de se rattraper Alec.

- C'est vrai. Vous savez qu'un jour il m'a appelé « mon poussin » !

Cette fois, Alec vira au rouge tomate.

- 2-1 pour Logan, commenta Cindy. Je sens que vous avez plein de choses à nous raconter, les garçons…

- Pas du tout, bougonna Alec. Et puis d'abord, je découvrais tout, je ne connaissais pas le sens de cette expression…

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant les misérables tentatives d'explication d'Alec.

- Mais c'était mignon, tenta de le rassurer Original Cindy.

Alec devint cramoisi.

- Mouais…

xxxxxxx

Lorsque Max arriva plus tard dans la soirée avec Joshua, c'est avec émotion qu'elle vit à quel point la relation entre Alec et Logan avaient changé.

- Je peux avoir une petite place sur le canapé ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué en les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

- Max ! s'exclama Alec, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Ca c'est bien passé ?

- Oui sans problème.

- J'avais tellement hâte que tu sois rentrée, murmura-t-il.

Alec se releva, Max s'assit de l'autre côté du canapé alors Alec se rallongea avec la tête cette fois sur les genoux de sa bien aimée. La jeune femme se mit à tendrement lui caresser les cheveux. Les deux jeunes tourtereaux ne supportaient plus d'être séparés ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Ils s'aimaient tellement…

Joshua s'installa par terre sur le vieux tapis.

Les amis enfin tous au complet se mirent alors à discuter tranquillement de choses et d'autre, sauf Alec qui dormait à moitié. Au bout d'un moment, un drôle de bruit intrigua Original Cindy.

- Chut, fit-elle. Vous entendez ?

- Oui, répondit Max, on dirait un ronronnement.

- C'est Alec ! constata Logan éberlué.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit le concerné arrêtant ainsi le bruit.

- On peut ronronner ! s'exclama Max surprise.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Tu ne savais pas ?

- Non.

- Il est très rare qu'un X5 se laisse aller à ce point, il faut qu'il se sente vraiment en confiance. Mais oui, comme les chats lorsqu'ils sont heureux et qu'ils se sentent bien, les X5 peuvent ronronner…

Joshua sourit. Effectivement, il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'un X5 soit assez en confiance pour se laisser aller et tous ici le savaient.

La discussion reprit alors, plus doucement, et bientôt un deuxième ronronnement vint rejoindre le premier…


	15. Chapter 15

Désolé pour le jour de retard, une grippe d'une semaine et tout mon emplois du temps est détraqué! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Le chapitre qui suit est interdit au moins de 16/18 ans (je sais pas trop...)

bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 15 : Les préparatifs**

Lorsqu'Alec se réveilla ce matin-là, c'est avec un immense bonheur qu'il trouva Max à ses côtés. Déjà réveillée, elle le regardait en souriant :

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Oui. Comme un bébé ! Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai dormi. Ce qui est un fait exceptionnel ! souligna Max.

Elle détailla le jeune homme : bien qu'ayant encore des cernes sous les yeux, il avait l'air reposé et détendu. Heureuse, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Alec se glissa sur elle, approfondissant le baisé.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il ému dans son oreille.

Le cœur de Max se mit à battre bien plus fort. Ce regard, elle l'avait déjà vu sur son visage. Mais il regardait alors une autre femme. Aujourd'hui, il était pour elle.

- Moi aussi, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle se sentit soudain plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, hier… Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux.

- Oui. L'arrivée de Sandman ressemble un peu à l'arrivée du messie pour nous. Il a répondu à tant de questions. Il y a quelques jours encore, tu avais peur pour l'avenir, fit Alec.

- Oui, répondit Max. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais qui je suis, pourquoi je suis là. Je n'ai plus peur comme avant de décevoir. Je connais mon destin.

- Nous avons tous enfin un but, une raison d'exister et de vivre ! Continua Alec. Grâce à Sandman, nous savons contre quoi nous devons nous battre et comment.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Malgré toutes les épreuves qui les attendaient, la jeune X5 ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sereine. Aujourd'hui elle avait une famille, un but dans la vie et un homme à aimer.

Les deux amants recommencèrent alors à s'embrasser et bien plus encore…

xxxxxxx

Avant la grande rencontre avec les militaires, Max devait aller donner son sang au laboratoire. Cette fois, c'est Alec qui l'accompagna.

Lorsque Sandman les vit arriver, main dans la main, une fierté immense l'envahit. Ses enfants étaient si beaux, si parfaits... 452 et 494, Max et Alec : tous d'eux d'une beauté féline exceptionnelle. Ils étaient comme fait l'un pour l'autre. Dire que certains osaient les traiter de monstres. Pour Sandman, il n'y avait rien de plus pur que l'amour entre ces deux êtres…

xxxxxxx

Situé en bordure de la ville, le fameux laboratoire où était fabriqué le sérum ressemblait de l'extérieur plus à une ferme qu'à autre chose. A l'intérieur, cependant, l'installation était parfaite : d'une propreté irréprochable et remplie de matériel dernier cri.

Mais une surprise de taille les attendait.

C'est Max qui le vit la première : le directeur du laboratoire, le fameux ami de Sandman, n'était autre que Robert Berrisford.

Max se retourna alors vers Alec, guettant sa réaction. Lorsqu'il le vit, le jeune homme s'arrêta net.

Berrisford attendait leur arrivée depuis longtemps. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas se montrer lorsque Max était venue seule. Il préférait qu'ils ne soient pas au courant.

Simon…

Il vit le visage du jeune homme se crisper lorsqu'il le reconnut, puis son regard se fit plus vague : une série de flash assaillit alors Alec. Berrisford en devina les symptômes : le regard dans le vide, une veine sur sa tempe qui battait si fort, les poings serrés…

Puis le jeune secoua la tête d'un mouvement presque imperceptible : la fin des flashs… Mais son regard était toujours tourmenté et ses épaules tendues.

Alec avança prudemment vers cet homme qu'il craignait tant. Sandman apparut alors pour faire les présentations :

- Je vois que vous avez vu mon fidèle ami : je vous présente Mr Robert Berrisford, ancien directeur du laboratoire pharmaceutique Merceden qui a si gentiment accepté de monter pour moi ces installations dans le plus grand secret. Robert, je te présente Max dont je t'ai déjà parlée et son ami Alec.

- Bonjour. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, fit alors Berrisford en regardant Max droit dans les yeux.

Puis il fit un signe de la tête à Alec en guise de bonjour, le regard torturé du jeune homme lui indiquant qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses.

- Ne vous souciez pas de moi, faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je voulais juste discuter avec mon ami des derniers détails à régler, dit-il en parlant de Sandman.

Max s'installa sur le fauteuil. Une infirmière arriva pour commencer la prise de sang.

Alec resta en retrait, toujours sur ses gardes.

Quand Sandman et le directeur eurent fini de discuter, Berrisford s'approcha doucement du jeune homme. Alec se tendit en le sentant s'approcher. Il était mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, une série de flashs l'avait assailli tout à l'heure : Rachel jouant du piano, Rachel en train de l'embrasser, Berrisford lui confiant à quel point il aimait sa fille, Rachel le giflant… l'explosion… Rachel sur son lit de mort…

Le jeune X5 aurait tant aimé pouvoir chasser ces images de son esprit. Mais les flashs reprirent, déferlant sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler : les gardiens de Manticore le faisant rentrer à la base, Rachel dans la piscine en train de l'embrasser, les lasers dans ses yeux en division psy, Rachel jouant du piano, l'explosion de la voiture…

Soudain un mouvement le tira de ses visions : Berrisford, le sachant aux prises d'une nouvelle série de flashs, l'avait attrapé par le bras.

Alec revint brusquement à lui. L'ancien directeur chercha le regard fuyant du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Alec. Pourquoi nous aider après tout ça ?

- Parce que j'ai vu, répondit Berrisford. J'ai vu ce qu'ils vous ont fait : la torture, le ré- endoctrinement, le cachot. Toutes les vidéos : la division psy, mais aussi quand vous étiez plus jeune, les lavages de cerveau.

Le vieil homme sentit alors le jeune X5 se tendre encore plus. Alec aurait voulu que personne ne voie jamais ça. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui trouve des excuses.

- Ca ne change rien, répondit-il d'une voie amère.

- Si, cela change tout. Vous n'étiez pas responsable.

- J'ai tué Rachel, explosa alors Alec.

- Vous n'avez pas appuyé sur la détente, contesta Berrisford.

- C'est comme si je l'avais fait.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

Une nouvelle série de flash accabla alors le jeune homme maintenant au bord des larmes.

- "Pardonnes-nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous offensent", murmura Berrisford. Je n'ai pas pardonné la mort de ma fille, ni Manticore. Je ne suis pas le chrétien exemplaire que l'église souhaiterait. Mais vous, je vous ai pardonné. Et il est temps que vous vous pardonniez aussi.

Max avait suivi toute la conversation. Le regard tourmenté d'Alec lui apprit qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis si facilement. Mais elle le savait déjà. En revanche, le changement de Berrisford la surprit. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était un homme de foi.

Robert Berrisford partit, laissant Alec à ses pensées. Il se rappela toutes les vidéos qu'il avait vu : Alec appelant Rachel, hurlant son nom des nuits entières dans son cachot ou encore son corps ramené inconscient dans la cellule, tel un pantin désarticulé, le visage tuméfié…

Manticore avait brisé la vie de cet enfant et de tant d'autres avec lui… Cependant Alec semblait avoir trouvé le bonheur avec Max. Mais pas encore l'oubli. Berrisford souhaitait réellement qu'Alec soit heureux. Il avait assez souffert. Manticore avait brisé la vie de sa fille, c'était suffisant.

Robert alla alors voir Max.

- Prenez soin de lui, lui dit-il avant de s'en aller.

xxxxxxx

Alec demanda à conduire la fourgonnette pour le trajet du retour. Il resta silencieux les trois quarts du trajet, ne relançant la discussion que bien plus tard :

- Vous saviez qui il était pour moi ? demanda-t-il à Sandman.

- Oui, répondit le vieil homme. Un jour, il m'a demandé l'accès aux vidéos de Manticore. C'était avant que je lui demande de l'aide pour ce labo. J'ai voulu savoir pour quelles raisons il les voulait avant de les lui donner.

Alec hocha pensivement la tête.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû les lui montrer, dit alors Alec.

- Son aide nous est précieuse, tout comme le sera celle de l'armée.

- Croyez-vous qu'ils vont accepter de nous obéir ? demanda Max, que cette rencontre angoissait.

- Difficilement, mais ils le feront.

- Nous allons devoir leur imposer des chefs d'unités transgéniques, dit Alec, retrouvant le ton professionnel du meneur d'homme qu'il était. Nous allons avoir besoin de voir un peu ce qu'ils valent, pour affecter chaque homme au poste qui lui correspondra le mieux. Nous avons commencé à réfléchir à un plan de bataille avec Mole d'après la description des lieux que vous nous avez faite. Mais nous en rediscuterons avec eux. Il nous faudra aussi un terrain pour préparer nos hommes. Un peu d'entrainement ne leur fera pas de mal, depuis le temps qu'il n'y a plus Manticore… Certains ont pris un peu trop goût à la liberté, nous allons devoir leur rappeler la discipline.

Max sourit : 494 était de retour. Cet Alec, meneur d'hommes, prévoyant et calculateur qu'elle avait découvert au début du siège, ne cessait de l'impressionner.

Alec avait tellement de facettes différentes. Et elle avait le privilège d'être une des rares à toutes les connaître : rieur et blagueur aux yeux du monde, soldat discipliné, commandant autoritaire et prévenant aux yeux de ses hommes. Elle connaissait aussi l'être sensible et torturé qu'il y avait au fond de lui : un artiste mais aussi un amant doux et attentionné.

Leur entrevue avec Berrisford lui avait tristement rappelé qu'une partie de son cœur en aimerait toujours une autre, mais elle l'acceptait ainsi : avec son passé, ses blessures et ses failles car lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour, elle savait bien qu'il était entièrement à elle corps et âme…

xxxxxxx

Devant l'entrée de la base, le reste de la délégation transgénique les attendait déjà. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, les chefs d'escouades, ainsi que Joshua et Logan. Le gros des troupes, dont les militaires ignoraient encore la venue, les rejoindrait plus tard, lorsqu'un terrain d'entrainement leur aurait été trouvé.

Enfin au complet, ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée, se présentèrent aux gardiens et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte militaire.

Ils furent conduits auprès du général Hupson. Celui-ci leur montra le gymnase où devait avoir lieu la première rencontre :

- Je vais rassembler mes hommes, nous commencerons dans une heure, leur expliqua-il avant de s'éclipser.

Les transgéniques commencèrent à repérer les lieux en attendant. Alec inspecta les infrastructures : le gymnase était assez grand pour accueillir tous les X5. Une partie du sol était recouverte de tatamis ce qui serait utile pour les entrainements.

Alec ressentit le besoin de s'exercer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus entrainé comme à Manticore et quelque part cela lui manquait.

Les autres X5 l'accompagnant semblaient éprouver la même chose. Lloyd, Ryan et Jill, anciens chefs d'unité à Manticore, avaient été désignés pour diriger les militaires de l'armée ordinaire.

Lloyd entama une série de sauts périlleux à travers le gymnase, heureux de pouvoir libérer toute son énergie. Ryan s'essaya au kick boxing pendant que Jill faisait des pompes.

Alec se plaça en position du cavalier, jambes fléchies, et entama une série d'exercices issus du tai chi : il s'agissait de mouvements complexes de tout le corps pendant lesquels il devait contrôler sa respiration.

La rencontre avec Berrisford avait ébranlé Alec, cet exercice l'aida à faire le vide dans son esprit et à retrouver son calme. Mais bientôt ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. En temps normal, Alec aurait pu maintenir la position du cavalier durant des heures sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne put la maintenir que quelques minutes.

Le virus, bien qu'éliminé de son organisme, l'avait considérablement affaibli.

Frustré, Alec abandonna l'exercice. Il se choisit un sac de boxe et se défoula dessus avec violence. Malheureusement pour lui, il se fatigua là aussi bien plus vite que d'ordinaire.

Alec inspira profondément. _« La discipline du corps par l'esprit…»_

Il se positionna au centre du gymnase et commença une série d'exercices qui regroupait différentes techniques de lutte.

Mimant ainsi un combat fictif, le jeune X5 s'appliqua à reproduire ces gestes appris et répétés tant de fois à Manticore.

Les premiers militaires arrivés dans le gymnase regardèrent, impressionnés, le jeune homme : ses gestes étaient précis, rapides et tranchants. Esquissés avec une grâce féline si propre aux X5, c'était comme une danse de la mort…

Bientôt les autres transgéniques se placèrent à ses côtés et continuèrent l'enchainement.

Ils étaient ainsi quatre, quatre X5 parmi les plus redoutables. Tous bâtis comme Alec, minces mais musclés, félins par nature, mimant un combat des plus périlleux. Composés au début de séries de coups de poing et de coups de pied, l'exercice se fit de plus en plus complexe, exigeant mentalement et physiquement. Bientôt, sauts périlleux, saltos et souplesses arrière vinrent se rajouter à l'exercice.

Les quatre X5 étaient parfaitement synchrones.

Alec sentit son esprit s'apaiser, plus il repoussait les limites de son corps. Il sentait tous ses muscles affaiblis protester, son bras toujours pas complètement guéri était maintenant brulant de douleur mais il continuait, avec de plus en plus de facilité. Les enchainements lui revenaient en mémoire avec une facilité déconcertante, c'était comme si son corps agissait tout seul, les mouvements étant ancrés en lui.

Ils atteignirent des sommets inégalés : même les autres transgéniques présents restèrent subjugués par la grâce qui se dégageait des X5. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu les derniers enchainements.

Puis les X5 passèrent aux combats fictifs en duo.

Tels des danseurs de capoeira, ils mimèrent des attaques et des assauts, enchainant roulades et saltos et même de spectaculaires ciseaux avec une facilité déconcertante. Pourtant l'exercice était des plus complexes. Une seule seconde de retard de la part d'un des danseurs et il était mis KO par son camarade. Cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus livrés à ce périlleux exercice et pourtant ils se mouvaient comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie.

Le rythme monta crescendo. Bientôt, ils reprirent les mêmes enchainements de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au final : tous les quatre posèrent un genou à terre, le poing droit brandi devant, l'autre en position de garde, le tout accompagné du cri de guerre final.

Devant eux, militaires et transgéniques restèrent éberlués devant ce majestueux spectacle.

Certains voulurent applaudir mais Mole le leur déconseilla d'un geste, sachant que les X5 n'auraient guère apprécié.

Entre temps, le général Hupson était revenu.

Alec se dirigea alors vers le bureau où Max, Mole et le général se tenaient. Mais Lian surgit soudain par derrière, énervée.

- Soldat, dit-elle en s'adressant à Alec. Quels étaient vos ordres ?

Alec comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir.

- De ne pas me fatiguer inutilement, répondit-il en adoptant la stature d'un soldat devant un supérieur.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai désobéi aux ordres, répondit-il.

- Allez vous asseoir et vous avez intérêt à ne pas recommencer.

Alec s'assit, le visage cuisant de honte. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait osé le remettre à sa place devant tant de militaires, lui rappelant devant tous ses faiblesses.

Lian vit au regard d'Alec toute la honte qu'il ressentait. Mais ce n'était pas son problème. Elle trouvait son attitude tout à fait irresponsable : s'être livré à des entrainements si difficiles et risqués dans son état, alors qu'un combat majeur était prévu… Elle ne décolérait toujours pas.

Le général avait assisté, médusé, à l'altercation. Il en tira un enseignement : les transgéniques semblaient être incroyablement disciplinés. C'était plutôt un bon point pour lui.

Il dévisagea le jeune homme : ainsi ce X5 qu'il avait vu s'entrainer était le même qu'il avait vu convulser la veille.

La même pensée traversa l'esprit de bien des militaires : la capacité de récupération des X5 était vraiment stupéfiante. Cet état de fait renforça la position de certains comme quoi ils étaient indestructibles et dangereux. Mais pour d'autres, cela prouvait surtout une grande force mentale car les plus observateurs avaient remarqué la démarche incertaine et la fatigue du jeune homme en fin d'entrainement.

Maintenant encore, alors qu'il était assis, Alec sentait ses muscles tous tremblants de l'effort auxquels ils avaient été soumis.

Le général Hupson était un homme perspicace. Afin de mettre le jeune homme plus à l'aise, il invita tous les autres à s'asseoir autour du bureau.

Une fois les présentations faites, ils entrèrent rapidement dans le vif du sujet.

Mole déroula sur la table le plan du site où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Ils se mirent assez rapidement d'accord pour un plan d'attaque élaboré où chacun avait mis son grain de sel. Ce qui fut le plus difficile à déterminer, en revanche, fut leur arrivée sur les lieux.

Pour prendre les familiers par surprise, leur arrivée devait passer inaperçue jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous en place. Hors, ils seraient nombreux, extrêmement nombreux.

La cérémonie devait avoir lieu dans un endroit isolé de la ville en pleine nature. Par chance pour eux, la colline offrait bien des cachettes. Il fut ainsi décidé qu'ils s'y rendraient par groupe réduit à différents moments de la journée.

Ensuite, la délégation demanda la permission d'utiliser le gymnase pour entrainer ses hommes, autorisation qui leur fut donnée sans problèmes.

Le général Hupson était un homme avisé, d'expériences, qui considérait la lutte contre les familiers comme une priorité. Il ne laissa voir à aucun moment quels étaient ses sentiments vis-à-vis des transgéniques. Pour lui, il y avait une guerre à mener et tout allié fiable était le bienvenu.

Une fois l'entretien fini, ils furent invités à se restaurer à la cantine de la base avant la séance d'entrainement de l'après midi.

Un premier groupe d'X5, étant arrivé entre temps, fut aussi convié à se restaurer à la base.

Cette cantine rappela bien des souvenirs aux transgéniques. Et comme tout homme ayant fait l'armée pourra vous le dire, malgré la dureté des moments qu'ils avaient vécus à Manticore, une partie d'eux-mêmes regrettait cette époque.

C'est ainsi, avec plaisir, que tous les X5 retrouvèrent l'ambiance si particulière aux cantines militaires.

Toute cette testostérone dans l'air ambiant dégoutait quelque peu Max. Alec en revanche régnait en maitre des lieux.

Lançant des vannes à tout va, saluant tout le monde sur son passage, il se servit une immense assiette avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Max.

xxxxxxx

De retour du self, une cinquantaine de transgéniques était arrivée sur la base. Cette intrusion massive ne plut guère aux militaires et Alec pouvait le comprendre.

Le général Hupson lui avait délégué la responsabilité des unités quatre, cinq et six. Alec appela les hommes un par un, gravant leurs noms dans sa tête, puis les conduisit sur le terrain qui leur était réservé. Il leur expliqua le plan d'attaque, le rôle que joueraient leurs unités.

Il leur imposa ensuite une série d'exercices. Grâce à son involontaire démonstration du matin, aucun n'osa contester son autorité ouvertement, même si le jeune homme, grâce à son ouïe hyper développée, entendit plusieurs critiques.

Suite aux exercices, il détermina un poste spécifique à chacun, appelant un à un les soldats, qui constatèrent, médusés, qu'il connaissait déjà tous leurs noms.

De son côté, Max supervisait l'entrainement de tous les X5. Tous les transhumains mi homme mi animal n'avaient quitté Terminal City puisque officiellement ils n'en avaient toujours pas l'autorisation. Seul Mole avait bénéficié d'une autorisation exceptionnelle.

Le général Hupson entra discrètement. Il était allé visiter toutes les unités et les choses se passaient étonnamment bien. Les quatre X5 ayant des unités sous leur commandement ne rencontraient aucun problème d'autorité. Il fait dire que le général les avait correctement briefés la veille, montrant des photos d'enfants malades et des massacres commis par les familiers.

Car malgré toute leur haine envers les transgéniques, ses hommes étaient des soldats. Ils les connaissaient tous, les avaient tous choisis. Leur vocation première était de protéger la population en donnant leur vie s'il le fallait. Devant une menace telle que les familiers, tous avaient compris l'importance de coopérer.

Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus un exercice, pas une guerre qui se passait loin de chez eux. Aujourd'hui c'était leurs amis, leurs familles et leurs enfants qui étaient en danger. Tans pis s'ils avaient peur de ces X5, de ces monstres à la force surhumaine. Il fallait se battre. Toute aide était précieuse.

Hupson regarda admiratif les X5 s'entrainer, exécuter de façon si précise leurs exercices. Dans les rangs, des visages extrêmement jeunes puisque les X5 de quinze ans et plus avaient été conviés. Mais certains semblaient presque encore des bébés…

Max vit avec fierté le regard admiratif du général. Elle était si fière de ses petits. Puis elle le vit fixer quelqu'un plus particulièrement. Alors elle suivit son regard, curieuse.

C'était un jeune garçon nommé Kyle, qui avait à peine 13 ans. Dans la foule, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Soldat Kyle, appela Max agacée.

Le petit sortit timidement du rang.

- Rappelle-moi ton âge et la consigne ? fit-elle.

- Pas de soldats âgés de moins de quinze ans… chuchota le gamin.

Le général Hupson se rapprocha pour assister à la discussion.

- Mais on veut aider nous aussi, plaida le gamin.

Max soupira.

- Apelle tes amis, ceux qui ne devraient pas être là non plus.

Cinq autres petits le rejoignirent. Max eut soudain une idée.

- Général, demanda-t-elle, combien de camions délivreront le traitement ?

- Six partiront de l'usine, répondit le Général intrigué.

- C'est parfait. Soldats, je vous confie une autre mission de la plus haute importance. En même temps que nous mènerons l'attaque, des camions iront délivrer les traitements dans tous les hôpitaux de la ville : je vous charge d'en assurer la sécurité. Un camion chacun, vous constituez des équipes de cinq, des hommes que vous choisirez vous-mêmes parmi les soldats âgés de moins de quinze ans.

Les yeux brillants de fierté, les petits acquiescèrent.

Le général reconnut là toutes les qualités d'un meneur d'hommes : évaluer les capacités de chacun et ne laisser personne derrière.

- Ils s'en sortiront en cas d'attaque ? demanda-t-il.

- Parfaitement. C'est une mission de routine pour eux, j'ai entièrement confiance !

xxxxxxx

Le soir même, à Terminal City, dans la chambre de Max :

Même si aucun d'entre eux n'osait le reconnaître, ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose : cette nuit pouvait très bien être leur dernière ensemble. Demain, ils se battraient pour sauver leur vie, mais aussi pour sauver celle du peuple tout entier. Demain, ils feraient ce pour quoi ils avaient été crées. Mais en attendant, cette nuit était la leur.

Entièrement nus, allongés sur le lit l'un contre l'autre, les deux X5 s'embrassaient passionnément. Tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux, tout le désir qui les dévorait, ressortait à travers ce fougueux baisé.

Alec se détacha quelques instants des lèvres de sa bien aimée, afin d'admirer son corps. Max avait de si belles courbes, une peau parfaite, une splendide poitrine… Alec entreprit de tracer une longue ligne de baisés sur son corps.

Il commença par le cou, l'endroit le plus sensible. Un long frison traversa Max de tout son être alors qu'Alec l'embrassait avec tendresse.

Le jeune homme descendit ensuite au niveau de sa clavicule, léchant et mordant tour à tour.

Max essayait de rester immobile, concentrée sur toutes les sensations qu'éveillaient dans son corps les caresses de son amant.

Alec en arriva enfin aux seins... Il les prit à pleines mains, prenant plaisir à les malaxer. Il commença par donner de petits coups de langue sur ses mamelons, les regardant se tendre, puis il se mit à les sucer avec avidité.

Max adorait le voir faire ça : on aurait dit un petit bébé lui tétant le sein, sauf que ce bébé-là l'excitait d'une drôle de façon. Max sourit. Un jour, elle espérait avoir un enfant avec Alec. Mais avant, il y avait demain. Chassant cette idée de son esprit, elle se concentra à nouveau sur le plaisir que faisait naitre en elle son homme.

Alec semblait ne jamais se lasser de ses seins. Quand il fut rassasié, il descendit au niveau du ventre : cette fois, c'est avec la langue qu'il explora le corps de sa dulcinée. La sensation était incroyable pour Max, presque insupportable : cela la chatouillait d'une part mais entrainait également de violents frissons ainsi qu'une forte sensation entre les jambes. Comme si un vide s'y formait. Max ne put s'empêcher de bouger le bassin dans tous les sens.

C'est le signe qu'attendait Alec pour enfin descendre plus bas. Il se positionna alors entre les jambes de la jeune femme, puis commença à explorer son intimité de sa langue. Max laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir. C'était tellement bon, surtout ce premier instant où elle sentait la chaleur de la bouche de son homme contre son intimité. Max ferma les yeux, appréciant le moment.

Alec commença à titiller le centre du plaisir du bout de la langue et inséra en même temps un premier doigt dans la chaude humidité de Max. Les petits coups de reins de la jeune femme ainsi que sa respiration saccadée lui servaient de repère pour savoir ce qui entrainait le plus d'effets.

Alec adorait ça, apporter tout ce plaisir à Max, la voir jouir de ses caresses sous ses yeux. Pour Max, cela devint bientôt presque insupportable. Elle avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus, quelque chose de plus imposant que des doigts. Mais pas question qu'elle soit la seule à en profiter.

Elle retira la main d'Alec d'entre ses jambes et lui fit signe de s'allonger sur le dos. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait.

Mais avant de s'attaquer à sa virilité, qui attendait fièrement dressée, elle commença par l'embrasser sur la bouche, bien décidée à prendre elle aussi le temps d'explorer entièrement le magnifique corps de son homme. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec fougue, Alec la serra bien contre lui : pressant le bassin de la jeune femme contre son sexe. Le sentir si dur contre elle était encore plus excitant.

Max descendit alors au niveau de son cou, suçant la peau du jeune homme jusqu'à y laisser une marque. Puis, elle lécha à petits coups de langue son cou, le chatouillant ainsi, rigolant en le voyant se tordre dans tous les sens pour échapper à ses petits coups de langue.

Prenant pitié de lui, elle arrêta et se mit à lui mordiller ses mamelons qui étaient déjà extrêmement rigides. Elle traça ensuite une longue ligne sur son ventre avec sa langue, tout en passant ses mains sur les pectoraux fermes et musclés du jeune homme.

Elle l'embrassa au niveau du pli de l'aine, prolongeant ainsi la difficile attente de son amant. Puis, elle prit enfin dans sa bouche son membre durcit, lui arrachant ainsi un profond gémissement. C'était si fort comme sensation, qu'Alec en avait à chaque fois le souffle coupé. Quand elle le prenait ainsi en entier dans sa bouche, sans prévenir, c'est tout son corps qui était submergé d'ondes de plaisir…

Max commença un va et vient avec sa bouche, titillant du bout de la langue les parties qu'elle savait sensibles, lui arrachant ainsi bien d'autres gémissements incontrôlables.

Alec avait les yeux fermés, tous ses sens concentrés sur les formidables sensations que Max éveillait en lui. Elle le connaissait si bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois de s'en étonner. Jamais une femme n'avait su aussi bien qu'elle comment le faire réagir, comment lui apporter autant de plaisir.

Max aimait Alec, et elle aimait lui faire plaisir. Son plaisir à elle était de le voir réagir à ses caresses, le voir prendre du plaisir grâce à elle. Tout comme Alec prenait du plaisir à lui faire plaisir. C'était là le fondement même de l'amour.

Lorsque le désir et l'attente fut pour tous les deux devenus insupportables, Max se positionna au-dessus d'Alec qui la pénétra profondément. Ils ne firent plus qu'un. Les mouvements de leurs hanches étaient parfaitement synchrones, des slaves de plaisirs déferlaient à travers leurs corps unis.

Alec avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Max et guidait ses mouvements. Max se sentait comme transpercée par Alec. Elle arqua le dos sous l'effet du plaisir, puis plaça ses bras de chaque côté d'Alec tout en continuant son mouvement de hanches.

Le jeune homme se retrouva alors avec la magnifique poitrine de la jeune X5 juste sous les yeux. Beaucoup trop tentant. Remontant ses mains au niveau du dos de Max, il la rapprocha encore plus de lui et attrapa un de ses seins avec la bouche. C'était tellement bon. Etre en elle, sentir son corps plaqué contre le sien, avec le visage au milieu de sa poitrine. Alec accéléra ses mouvements de bassin. Les deux X5 laissèrent aller ainsi tout leur désir.

Il eut ensuite envie d'être un peu plus actif. La serrant bien contre lui, il entreprit de les faire tous deux basculer sur le dos sans qu'ils ne se décollent l'un de l'autre une seule seconde. Il posa les mains de chaque coté de Max et commença à la pénétrer profondément tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Mais bientôt il dut quitter le goût sucré de ses lèvres car, tout X5 qu'il soit, une telle activité nécessitait un minimum d'oxygène.

Au début, Alec avait adopté un rythme rapide afin d'assouvir le besoin urgent de frottement qu'était le sien. Puis il ralentit, la pénétrant plus doucement mais aussi et surtout plus profondément. Max gémit alors qu'il se pressait longuement sur le point le plus sensible en elle. Alec recommença le mouvement encore et encore.

A chaque fois, Max ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir, tellement la sensation était forte. Alec continua, accélérant le mouvement, toujours aussi profondément mais de plus en plus vite. Max était totalement à sa merci, elle ne pouvait que subir, le plaisir croissant en elle sans relâche, sans trêve… Elle s'accrocha désespérément aux bras d'Alec qui, imperturbable, continuait. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit presque trop fort… Max poussa un long gémissement alors qu'un orgasme s'emparait d'elle, la laissant toute tremblante.

Mais Alec était dorénavant incapable de s'arrêter, il continua de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à exploser en elle. Il s'effondra alors au-dessus de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Alec allongé au-dessus de Max, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Max lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, plus heureuse que jamais.

Alec se redressa sur ses coudes. Lui souriant, il l'embrassa. Puis il fit mine de partir :

- Non, reste, le supplia Max. C'est tellement bon de te sentir à l'intérieur de moi.

- Je ne t'écrase pas trop !

- Bien sur que non, gros béta, fit Max en lui donnant une petite tape derrière le crâne.

Alec rigola.

Il était tellement beau et sexy, tout ébouriffé et transpirant après avoir fait l'amour. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement. Ils se dévorèrent l'un et l'autre passionnément. Alec finit par se détacher de ses lèvres. Max grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement.

- Désolé chérie, j'ai soif !

Il quitta la chaleur de Max pour aller se chercher à boire. Max gémit en le sentant sortir d'elle.

Elle le regarda traverser la chambre, prendre une bouteille d'eau et la vider à moitié. C'était incroyable à quel point le voir entièrement nu au milieu de la pièce en train de boire pouvait être sexy.

Quand il eut fini, il lui tendit la bouteille. Elle s'assit en tailleur et but à grandes gorgées le précieux liquide. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait soif elle aussi.

Quand elle eut fini, le regard d'Alec lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver sexy quelqu'un nu en train de boire. Son regard descendit vers l'entrejambe d'Alec.

Max sourit, le second round pouvait commencer.


	16. Chapter 16

On est jeudi, voici le nouveau chapitre!

Alors je sais d'après mes statistiques que mon dernier chapitre a été lu par beaucoup de gens, je regrette d'avoir eu si peu de message ( instantstar69 MERCI!). Ce dernier chapitre était tout de même assez particulier, j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!

**Chapitre 16 : La bataille, partie 1**

L'ordre de se déployer fut donné. Dans un silence absolu, chacun rejoignit son poste.

Ils étaient tous là, au milieu de la fosse, plusieurs centaines de familiers rassemblés pour la seconde cérémonie de l'avènement. Une nouvelle vague de serpents venimeux allait être répandue sur terre afin de continuer la purification. Du moins, tel était leur projet.

Du haut de la montagne où il était posté, Alec observait. Les participants étant tous vêtus d'une longue robe rouge et capuchonnés, il n'arrivait pas à repérer White. Cependant, il savait qu'il était là, quelque part.

A quelques mètres de lui, Max observait également la foule de son poste. Ils échangèrent un regard.

Soudain, l'oreillette d'Alec se mit à crépiter. Le jeune homme replongea alors son regard vers la cérémonie et ajusta la petite caméra qu'il avait sur le front.

A quelques mètres de là, Sandman, dans un camion de surveillance balisé de la police, observait les images filmées par Alec et venait de mettre en marche la communication.

- Sandman à Alec, me reçois-tu ?

- Cinq sur cinq, répondit Alec. La vidéo, ça va ?

- La qualité n'est pas parfaite mais ça ira. Enfin, si tu regardes là où il faut…

- Désolé, la vue est tellement plus agréable à ma droite, plaisanta Alec en faisant référence à Max.

Celle-ci, qui avait entendu la dernière remarque, leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

xxxxxxx

Le grand prêtre et la grande prêtresse avancèrent au milieu de la foule. D'une même voix, la foule les salua :

- Phénostol !

Une grande caisse en bois fut alors amenée au centre de la foule, au pied de la grande prêtresse.

- Ca commence, dit alors Sandman dans l'oreillette d'Alec.

- Reçu.

Alec changea de canal :

- Prenez place, au signal on y va.

Il adressa un signe à Max pour vérifier si elle était en place. Chaque transgénique transmit le même signe à son voisin de droite. Quand le signe revint à Alec, il lança le code lumineux.

C'est alors que tous les X5 se laissèrent tomber d'un bond souple au sol. Ils étaient une centaine d'X5 à atterrir furtivement dans la fosse. D'un même pas, ils avancèrent pour encercler les familiers.

Jamais ils n'avaient connu de plus grande communion. Ils avancèrent comme un seul homme, le cœur battant à l'unisson. Aucun d'entre eux n'était armé. Et pourtant… Ils se sentaient libres, invincibles. Tels des prédateurs encerclant une proie.

Les familiers, pris totalement au dépourvu par l'attaque, se sentirent eux bien nus sans leurs armes. Ils se regardèrent, se préparant à riposter. C'est alors que parmi la foule des familiers, plusieurs individus enlevèrent leur capuche révélant leur code barre au grand jour. Un vent d'effroi traversa la foule, ils étaient infiltrés.

Ils passèrent à l'attaque. Un terrible corps à corps s'engageât, X5 contre Familier. C'est le moment que choisit le groupe de transhumains pour révéler sa présence. Cachés par centaines parmi les roches et les buissons au cœur même de la fosse, armés jusqu'aux dents, les anomalies sortirent de l'ombre.

La bataille fit rage.

Aujourd'hui pas de pitié, pas de quartier. Tous les enfants de Manticore se laissèrent aller à leur véritable nature. Ils étaient des prédateurs. Des tueurs. Elevés pour tuer, entraînés pour survivre coûte que coûte. Cela coulait dans leur sang, se lisait dans leurs yeux. Les X5 rompirent des nuques, étranglèrent à main nues leurs ennemis, leur brisèrent les os, leur décochèrent des balles droit dans le cœur. Tous les hommes et femmes ici présent avaient monté un plan pour détruire la race humaine. Ils étaient dangereux, sans compassion. Alors eux non plus. Ils firent ce pour quoi ils avaient été créés : tuer. La nuit serait rouge sang pour qu'une nouvelle aube de paix puisse régner.

Alors que Max venait d'achever un redoutable familier, on l'attaqua par derrière. La jeune femme sentit venir l'attaque comme si elle la vivait en rêve. Elle s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter une balle qui aurait pu lui être mortelle. Elle attrapa le bras de son adversaire, le coup partant ainsi dans le ciel, lui brisa l'os avant de lui rompre la nuque dans la foulée.

Emportée par l'adrénaline, elle avait agi par pur instinct. Mais Max ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain remord. Elle baissa la capuche du mort pour voir qui était son ennemi.

Avec surprise, elle reconnut la familière qui lui avait donné tant de fils à retordre lors de la prise d'otage à Jam Pony. Le pressentiment qu'elle avait eu, ressemblait à celui qu'elle avait eu là bas. Mais Max n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question.

De son côté, Alec avait à faire à quatre familiers en même temps. Max qui l'avait repéré, courut lui porter secours. Mais le temps qu'elle arrive, le jeune X5 leur avait déjà réglé leur compte.

Elle croisa son regard alors qu'il se relevait victorieux au milieu des corps. Dans ses yeux, de la détermination, de la haine. Ses mains étaient pleines de sang. Max ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi certains avaient peur de lui, pourquoi il intimait autant le respect. Fini l'Alec arrogant et séducteur, toujours prêt à sortir une blague. Elle avait devant elle un tueur qui, tel une panthère noire, cherchait du regard sa nouvelle proie.

D'abord presque effrayée, Max se rappela qu'ils étaient tous fait ainsi. « Un loup déguisé en agneau » comme disait Ben.

Alec avait aperçu Max au loin qui l'observait. Mais il sentait que quelqu'un d'autre le guettait depuis un moment. Il croisa son regard. White…

Se sachant découvert, Ames White ôta sa tunique afin de se révéler au grand jour. Les deux hommes se tournèrent autour, comme deux loups prêts à passer à l'attaque. Max les rejoignit. Mais White n'avait pas peur. Il avait un compte à régler avec ces deux-là. Et contrairement aux autres, il était armé. Car malgré l'interdiction d'avoir des armes sur soit durant la cérémonie, il avait gardé quelques couteaux.

White attendit qu'ils passent à l'attaque. Echangeant un regard complice, Alec et Max s'entendirent sur la façon dont ils allaient attaquer. Alec agit en premier. Se déplaçant à la vitesse de l'éclair, il fondit sur White, qui bien que pris de vitesse, résista au coup infligé. Cependant Max passa derrière lui et en tentant d'échapper à Alec, le familier se retrouva à portée de la jeune femme qui lui assena un violent coup de poing.

Le nez en sang, White s'essuya du revers de sa manche en rigolant :

- C'est tout ce que vous avez ?

White lança un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Max, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Alec se lança alors sur lui. D'une rapidité exceptionnelle, White sortit de sa manche un couteau. Alec s'éloigna mais pas assez vite. White l'entailla la joue de façon superficielle.

Max attaqua alors White pendant qu'il savourait sa victoire. Le familier bloqua le premier coup mais ne vit pas venir le deuxième. Avec force, Max lui cassa le bras.

Cependant, c'était loin d'être fini. N'utilisant plus qu'un seul bras, le familier restait incroyablement dangereux. Il attaqua violemment Alec avec un deuxième couteau caché dans une de ses chaussures. Mais le jeune homme était prêt. Il évita le coup et envoya White au sol.

xxxxxxx

La fosse où se déroulait la cérémonie n'était plus qu'un immense champ de bataille. Mais de nombreux familiers avaient réussi à s'en échapper et à rejoindre la forêt aux alentours.

Cependant, ils se retrouvèrent tous encerclés. Deux cordons de sécurité humains, composés de militaires et de gendarmes réguliers accompagnés de quelques soldats de Manticore, empêchaient tous les familiers de s'échapper. Formant un grand cercle, tous armés, ils attendaient les fuyards. Si par malheur un familier passait le premier barrage, un deuxième identique se présentait à lui.

La garde avait déjà à faire aux premières fuites. Sidérés, les gendarmes ne virent même pas arriver le premier familier. Heureusement, un transhumain plus habitué et particulièrement doué en tir (placé ici par Alec) lui tira une balle en plein cœur. Maintenant avertis du danger et plus vigilants, les militaires se battirent vaillamment contre les suivants.

D'abord posté dans la fosse, Joshua avait atterri près des militaires en poursuivant une de ses victimes.

- Eh, regarde moi cette mocheté là bas ! s'exclama un des soldats.

- Quelle horreur ! Je me demande si on était bien obligé de se battre avec eux. On devrait tous les tuer…Familiers comme transgéniques, ceux sont tous des monstres, répondit un jeune lieutenant.

- T'as sacrément raison.

Joshua rattrapa sa proie avant qu'elle n'atteigne le cordon militaire. Le familier, au sol, attrapa une lourde pierre et chercha à assommer l'homme chien avec. Joshua évita le coup de justesse, lui arracha la pierre des mains et la lui jeta dessus. Le familier mourut sur le coup.

Quand il croisa le regard des soldats, il vit tout le dégoût et la peur qu'il leur inspirait. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était lui ou cet homme. Peiné, Joshua repartit au cœur du combat.

- C'est vraiment un monstre ! s'exclama le lieutenant.

xxxxxxx

De l'autre côté, Max et Alec avaient encore à faire à White.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de leur part, White s'était relevé et rué sur un jeune X5 se battant non loin d'eux. Il avait tué le jeune homme puis prit son arme. Et il tirait maintenant sur tous les X5 qu'il avait en vue.

Horrifié, Alec évita les coups de feu tout en se rapprochant de lui. Max saisit l'arme par derrière et le jeune homme brisa l'avant-bras de White afin qu'il ne puisse plus tuer quiconque. Bientôt le familier se retrouva au sol, Alec l'y ayant jeté avec rage.

Max se pencha sur le jeune X5. Plus de pouls, White l'avait bien tué tout comme cinq autres X5 sur lesquels il avait fait feu.

Furieuse, elle lui assena un violent coup de pied alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Elle sentit l'os se briser sous son pied avec satisfaction.

Si White ne ressentait pas la douleur, une seule chose était bien capable de l'immobiliser : un os cassé. Avec maintenant deux bras et une jambe brisées, à terre devant ses deux plus grands ennemis, White bouillait de rage et d'impuissance.

- Tu aimes cet instant, fit alors Alec sèchement. Sentir la peur de l'autre quand il sait qu'il va mourir. Le voir à terre, à tes pieds, te supplier de l'épargner. Tu aimes ce sentiment de puissance, de supériorité que tu ressens quand tu domines les gens. Aujourd'hui, c'est à ton tour de connaître la peur et l'humiliation. Tu ne peux plus bouger, je n'ai même pas à t'en empêcher…

- Tu me dégoûtes, ajouta Max en le regardant de haut. Mais sache que ta mort ne nous apportera aucun plaisir, juste du soulagement.

Alec aperçut alors Joshua dans la foule.

- Attend Max, ce n'est pas à nous de le faire.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

Joshua les rejoignit, regardant heureux ce qu'était devenu son plus grand ennemi.

- Cette fois, tu peux, lui dit Max en lui tendant une arme. Il a tué bien trop de gens…

Alors Joshua prit l'arme, puis regarda White droit dans les yeux :

- Pour Annie.

Et il tira en plein cœur.

Ainsi mourut Ames White, celui qui a lui tout seul commis le plus grand génocide de transgéniques.

xxxxxxx

Mole arriva en courant.

- Alec ! Ils vont lâcher les serpents, tu n'as pas entendu ? Ton oreillette !

Alec réalisa alors que celle-ci avait dû glisser pendant le combat.

- Sandman à Alec ! Sandman à Alec ! hurlait le vieil homme de l'autre côté.

- Ici Alec ! répondit le jeune homme.

- Les caisses contiennent les serpents !

- On s'en occupe.

Alec sortit plusieurs pains de C4 de sa poche et courut vers les six familiers qui transportaient trois immenses caisses en bois. Chacun étant occupé par son adversaire, personne ne leur prêtait attention et leur entreprise aurait eu de grandes chances de réussir s'il n'y avait eu Sandman.

Mole exécuta deux de ces hommes par balles au loin. Mais un autre familier, caché dans les rochers pour couvrir les autres, se mit à lui tirer dessus. Mole se plaqua au sol pour éviter les balles.

Alec, n'ayant pas encore été repéré, demanda de l'aide à d'autres transhumains. Deux anomalies et un X5 se chargèrent de les couvrir. Alec régla son compte à un premier familier puis plaça à l'insu du deuxième un pain de C4 sur une des trois caisses.

Pendant ce temps, le familier tirant sur Mole fut abattu par Dalton. Ayant quinze ans, il avait été autorisé à prendre part aux combats mais Max avait assigné tous les jeunes à des postes de couvreur, caché parmi les rochers. De son poste en hauteur, Dalton jouissait d'une très bonne vue de la situation. Ayant repéré d'où venaient les tirs, il exécuta le tireur.

Les deux familiers occupés à ouvrir la caisse n'ayant pas encore réalisés la mort de leur couvreur, Mole put les abattre sans difficultés. Il aurait bien aimé lancer une grenade dans le coffre mais c'était trop risqué. Il y avait trop d'X5 en mouvement autour. Il plaça alors un pain de C4 dessus pendant qu'Alec faisait de même sur le dernier coffre.

Alec lança le signal.

Tous les soldats de Manticore dans le périmètre battirent en retraite. Les familiers crurent un court instant qu'ils avaient gagné la bataille. Lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà trop tard. Alec déclencha le détonateur. Les trois caisses partirent en fumée emportant avec elles, non seulement des centaines de serpents, mais aussi plusieurs familiers.

xxxxxxx

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Max avait à faire à un adversaire peu commun : Samuel. Le jeune familier adolescent aux pouvoirs surnaturels.

Il s'était dirigé droit vers elle, confiant, un sourire arrogant au visage. De ses yeux, il l'avait projetée en hauteur contre la roche, jouant avec elle comme un chat avec une souris.

D'abord submergée par la surprise et l'impuissance, un autre sentiment très étrange s'empara de Max. C'était comme si elle pouvait visualiser le lien qu'il y avait entre eux et qui permettait au garçon de la toucher.

Elle sentit une drôle de chaleur dans son torse, jusque dans ses bras. Alors, elle sut. Elle sut ce qu'elle était, elle sut comment agir.

Fusillant du regard le jeune garçon, elle le jeta au sol par une force invisible, cassant par le même temps l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Elle se réceptionna alors prestement au sol, en position d'attaque.

La sensation toute nouvelle pour elle était perturbante, mais elle cacha sa surprise au familier qui se relevait en la regardant d'un air éberlué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle puisse partager ses pouvoirs et c'est une peur sans nom qui l'envahit soudain. Car jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait été surpris par quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune homme semblait penser que Max maîtrisait parfaitement ses nouveaux pouvoirs, chose qu'elle se garda bien de démentir.

Un combat titanesque défiant l'imagination s'engagea alors entre eux. Se servant de leurs yeux comme d'une arme fatale, ils projetèrent l'un contre l'autre de puissantes forces invisibles capables de balayer un arbre au sol. Ils s'envolèrent dans les airs pour y échapper, ils se bloquèrent l'un l'autre en plein milieu de course.

Le combat durait depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne prenne le dessus. Max se sentait faiblir. Il lui fallait trouver une solution pour en venir à bout.

Son instinct animal lui dicta la conduite à tenir. C'était une ruse vieille comme le monde, tellement commune qu'elle ne croyait pas en ses chances. Et pourtant…

Alors que Samuel la projetait une fois de plus contre la roche, elle fit semblant de s'y assommer contre et le laissa retomber mollement au sol. Puis, elle feignit la mort, ralentissant son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration.

Samuel la retourna sur le dos avec son pied. Max prit garde de ne pas respirer, restant calme. Après ce qu'il lui sembla être plusieurs longues minutes, elle l'entendit tourner les talons et se diriger vers une nouvelle victime.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se relever de l'endroit où elle était allongée, elle le projeta contre le mur, lui fracassant le crâne contre.

Elle se releva. Cette fois pas de doute, lui ne pouvait pas être en train de feindre la mort, il avait bel et bien quitté ce monde.

Quelques jours après la fin des combats, elle devait confier ses remords à Sandman d'avoir tué un être si jeune. Sandman lui révéla alors que Samuel, sous ses apparences de jeune garçon, avait en réalité plus de cinq cents ans et était le véritable chef spirituel du culte de la procréation…

xxxxxxx

Pour le reste des transgéniques, la situation devenait compliquée. L'absence de sensation de douleur des familiers en faisait des adversaires redoutables. Nombre d'entre eux, considérés comme hors de combat par les X5, finissaient par se relever et les attaquaient par surprise.

De plus, l'armée transgénique n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Ceux qui avaient été infectés par le venin de serpent se remettaient à peine de la maladie et restaient plus fragiles qu'en temps normal.

Un X5 particulièrement éprouvé sentit soudain une crise arriver. C'était pour eux le pire des cauchemars, se retrouver en manque, affaibli et sans défense, en plein milieu d'une bataille. Le jeune homme alla se réfugier loin des combats, près du cordon de sécurité humain.

Plusieurs soldats ordinaires le virent.

- Il n'a pas l'air très bien. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller l'aider ? demanda un soldat dénommé Jason à son camarade.

- Et puis quoi, encore ? Tu veux te faire tuer ? C'est un transgénique, ces monstres là n'ont pas besoin d'aide.

- Il n'a pas l'air vraiment mal quand même, commenta un autre soldat en voyant le jeune X5 prit de convulsion.

Jason semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

- Super soldats indestructibles, tu parles ! Ca, c'est ce qu'ils voudraient bien nous faire croire ! s'exclama un militaire plus gradé qu'eux. Il doit avoir une crise comme l'X5 que l'on a vu à la télé. Il parait que c'est dû à un manque de tryptophane.

- Je vais l'aider, décida alors Jason en quittant les rangs.

- Mais tu es fou ou quoi, reste ici ! s'exclama Justin, son ami, en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Laisse le partir, intervint le gradé. S'il veut y aller, il en a le droit. Concentrez-vous et resserrez les rangs, il y a un groupe de fuyards qui arrive !

- Couvrez-moi ! demanda alors Jason en courant vers le transgéniques en détresse.

Le jeune X5 essayait sans succès d'ouvrir sa boite de médicament quand la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés le fit sursauter. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il essaya maladroitement d'attraper une pierre pour se défendre mais la fit tomber sur lui à cause de ses mains tremblantes.

- Je suis de ton côté, annonça Jason en voyant la frayeur qu'il venait de faire un jeune homme. Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

- Non merci, je me débrouille très bien, répondit alors le soldat de Manticore agacé.

- C'est ça qu'il te faut, demanda l'ordinaire en ramassant au sol la boite de tryptophane.

- Oui.

Jason ouvrit la boite et donna les pilules au soldat. Celui-ci les prit sans mot dire. Finalement, les intentions du soldat étaient vraiment bonnes, mais accepter de l'aide était pour lui quelque chose d'incroyablement difficile.

- Tu es sur qu'on est à l'abri, ici, demanda nerveux Jason alors que les combats s'intensifiaient près d'eux.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit le transgénique.

Plusieurs familiers avaient atteint le premier cordon de sécurité, et un violent combat s'était engagé. Joshua et plusieurs autres transgéniques étaient venus prêter main forte aux militaires de l'armée régulière.

De leur cachette, les deux soldats assistèrent impuissants aux combats.

Un familier tua deux militaires puis leur vola leurs armes. Les amis de Jason se retrouvèrent en première ligne à lutter contre les familiers. Ils en descendirent deux, mais un d'autre eux se fit tuer.

Justin regardait effaré la vitesse à laquelle les familiers se déplaçaient. Ces types là n'étaient décidément pas normaux, pas humains. Il visa l'un d'eux qui était en train de fouiller dans les poches d'un de ses camarades décédés à la recherche de munition. Il vit avec effroi ce familier égorger d'une seule main un de ses camarades venus l'en empêcher.

Tétanisé, il le regarda ensuite pousser négligemment le cadavre et continuer sa fouille.

Soudain, l'horrible homme chien qu'il avait vu auparavant se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol. _« Je leur avais bien dit qu'il était dangereux »,_ pensa-t-il terrorisé en repoussant le transgénique. Celui-ci gémit en se relevant.

Justin réalisa alors une chose qui le laissa sans voix. Le transgénique ne venait pas de l'agresser mais de lui sauver la vie en prenant par là même une balle dans l'épaule.

Joshua se releva vite voyant l'air terrifié du jeune ordinaire. Le groupe de familiers avait réussi à franchir les deux barrages et s'enfuyait en courant dans les bois. Joshua poussa un grognement de protestation. Il fallait avertir les autres de la fuite.

Le militaire gradé, qui avait une radio, s'en chargea. Joshua regarda alors sa blessure au bras. Heureusement pour lui, la balle l'avait uniquement frôlé. Cela faisait néanmoins un mal de chien ! Il aperçu alors Justin, qui, toujours au sol, le regardait bizarrement.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie… murmura le jeune homme.

Joshua haussa les épaules, mal à l'aide.

- Tu ne l'avais pas vu, répondit-il simplement.

Puis il partit, laissant le jeune soldat plus que perplexe.

xxxxxxx

Dans son camion posté loin des combats, Sandman fut averti de la fuite. Anxieux, il se dépêcha d'envoyer une équipe à leur trousse et demanda des renforts postés à la sortie des bois.

Mole prit le commandement du groupe partant à leur recherche, ce qui parut déplaire au commandant Rolf qui les accompagnait. L'homme n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Avec un caractère bien trempé et beaucoup d'expérience, le militaire savait de quoi il parlait.

Le petit groupe partit dans la forêt à la recherche des fuyard pendant que militaires et policiers reformaient un cordon de sécurité complet.

Justin, encore ébranlé, mit du temps à se ressaisir.

Le combat tournait décidément mal.

Alec se battait à lui seul contre cinq hommes à la fois. Il tenait bon, la rage l'aidant à repousser les limites de son corps, de sa fatigue. Mais autour de lui, il sentait ses hommes faiblir. Ils étaient si nombreux à avoir été touchés par les serpents. Le sang de Max les avait guéris mais certains n'avaient reçu le traitement que le matin même et étaient loin de s'être remis de la maladie.

De son camion de surveillance, Sandman assistait impuissant à la déroute de son armée.

FIN DU CHAP

Une petite review please, ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait ENORMEMENT plaisir!


	17. Chapter 17

Merci pour tous vos messages, je vois que mes supplications ont parfaitement fonctionné! ^^ lol

Voilà la suite de la grande bataille, le chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 17 : La bataille, partie 2**

Durant les combats, ailleurs dans Seattle :

Un convoi de six camions sortit des entrepôts de ce qui ressemblait à une vieille ferme. Mr Berrisford les regarda partir avec un mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse. Mais le transport était sous bonne garde, il le savait.

Peu à peu, le convoi se dispersa, chaque camion se dirigeant vers un secteur différent de la ville.

Alors la distribution commença. Au début, ils eurent du mal à faire croire à la véracité du traitement. Septiques, les médecins le testèrent sur les patients les plus gravement atteins avant de les croire et d'administrer le sérum à tous les autres.

Bientôt, la rumeur courut d'hôpital en hôpital. Une cure avait été conçue, elle était distribuée en ce moment même par des enfants.

Les petits X5 qui avaient été choisis paradaient dans les couloirs, sourire aux lèvres, courant dans les établissements pour délivrer le précieux sérum. Tous avaient conscience de l'importance de leur tache. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient en train de sauver des vies.

Pour les infirmières qui les virent arriver cette nuit là, ils ressemblèrent à de petits anges venus du ciel.

xxxxxxx

Près de la fosse, dans la forêt de Seattle :

Justin, comme bien d'autre militaire, avait perçu que les transgéniques faiblissaient.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, s'exclama-t-il soudain. On doit agir.

- Les ordres sont de ne pas quitter le poste, lui rappela un autre soldat.

- Ils ont besoin d'aide, ils ne sont pas invincibles, répondit le supérieur de Justin.

Les deux soldats se consultèrent du regard.

- On y va, décida alors le jeune homme. Je refuse de les regarder mourir, nous allons les aider. Au diable les ordres !

Quelque part, il savait que c'était une idée folle. Que pouvaient-ils faire, eux, simples humains, au milieu de ce combat de surhommes ? Mais qu'importe. Les transgéniques étaient en train de verser leur sang pour les sauver, eux, alors que tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais reçu en échange de la part des ordinaires était de la haine et de la maltraitance.

L'épisode de l'homme-chien lui avait ouvert les yeux. Le général Hupson avait raison : ces hommes étaient avant tout des soldats, les meilleurs soldats qu'il n'ait jamais vus. Leur devoir était de les aider.

Un groupe d'ordinaire sortit alors des rangs et se jeta au cœur de la bataille pour porter assistance aux transgéniques.

Max en aurait sûrement eu les larmes aux yeux si elle n'avait pas été en train de se battre contre la prêtresse du culte, qui disposait elle aussi de quelques pouvoirs paranormaux.

Alec regarda les hommes les rejoindre. _« Tous des inconscient »_ pensa-t-il.

Mais quelque part, il admirait leur courage. Eux n'avaient connu que la guerre et la lutte pour la survie depuis leur naissance. Mais ces hommes là, avaient choisi d'eux même de quitter la chaleur réconfortante de leur foyer pour défendre le peuple. Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient choisi de se battre à leurs côtés.

C'était courageux. Mais fou.

Comme prévu, ils ne firent pas le poids.

Blessés, plusieurs soldats agonisaient maintenant au sol. Au loin, Alec aperçut Lian en train de porter assistance à un transgénique en détresse.

Plusieurs X5, spécialisés dans les soins à Manticore, s'occupaient des blessés. Ils avaient sur eux plusieurs trousses de secours et prodiguaient les premiers soins à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin.

Lian se hâta de soigner son patient pour aller ensuite vers les ordinaires.

Alec, qui la connaissait depuis si longtemps, savait bien ce qui se tramait dans son esprit. S'il y avait bien une chose que Lian ne supportait pas, c'était l'indiscipline. Les ordinaires avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas quitter leur poste à l'extérieur quoi qu'il arrive. Ils n'avaient pas obéi et maintenant, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient blessés sérieusement.

Alec la vit du coin de l'œil se diriger vers un militaire.

Il donna un violent coup de pied au familier qui l'attaquait, évita un coup de poing, puis rompit la nuque de ce dernier.

Il chercha Lian du regard près du blessé. Elle n'y était pas. Bizarre. Il scruta la foule des yeux. Un corps inanimé avec le brassard rouge des urgentistes attira son regard. Ce n'était pas possible… Il ne l'avait quittée des yeux que quelques secondes…

Alec courut auprès du corps. Comme dans un cauchemar, il s'agenouilla et retourna la personne pour voir son visage. C'était bien Lian. Elle était morte, il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. C'était des larmes de rage.

Alec entra dans un état second. Jamais plus il ne se rappellerait précisément de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la fosse à partir de ce moment là. C'était la perte de trop. Alec n'était plus. X5-494 agissait pour lui…

xxxxxxx

Au cœur de la forêt :

Ils les avaient repérés.

Les six familiers qui avaient pris la fuite s'étaient arrêtés dans la forêt afin de soigner un des leurs. Celui-ci souffrait d'une sévère hémorragie dont il n'avait pas réalisé l'importance à cause de son insensibilité à la douleur. Il s'était soudain évanoui au sol.

Les autres s'affairaient maintenant autour de lui afin de lui faire un garrot et qu'il reprenne connaissance.

Cette hémorragie était une véritable aubaine car elle avait facilité les recherches, bien que les transgéniques n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour pister leur victime.

Mole, au début très contrarié de devoir coopérer avec les ordinaires, finit par réaliser que le commandant Rolf n'était pas n'importe qui. Silencieux comme son ombre, il n'avait rien à envier au X5. L'homme connaissait parfaitement le terrain et ne fut en rien un handicap lors de la traque. Les deux hommes qu'il avait désignés pour les accompagner étaient eux aussi d'excellents chasseurs.

C'est ainsi à deux qu'ils mirent au point au plan pour attaquer les familiers. Ils n'étaient que cinq, dont trois ordinaires, car le reste du groupe était parti sur une autre piste qui, de toute évidence, devait s'être avérée fausse. Mais Mole n'était pas inquiet. Rolf savait se battre.

Il ne fallut que trois minutes à Mole, Rolf et leurs hommes pour mettre hors de course les six évadés. Un respect réciproque naquit entre Mole et Rolf. Respect qui se transforma plus tard en une profonde amitié.

Une fois leur mission achevée, le petit commando se dépêcha de retourner au cœur du combat.

xxxxxxx

Au cœur des combats :

Joshua avait à faire à trois assaillants en même temps. Le géant avait beau bien se défendre, ses adversaires étaient bien plus vifs que lui ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tache.

Alors qu'il se battait avec un d'entre eux au sol, un des familier prit une arme sur le corps d'un militaire et la pointa sur Joshua.

Le soldat Justin, qui se battait juste à côté, le vit. Alors il fit quelque chose d'incroyablement courageux mais aussi d'incroyablement stupide. Il plongea sur Joshua pour le protéger.

Le jeune homme fut touché à sa place. Totalement enragé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, Joshua se débarrassa de ses adversaires avant de s'agenouiller auprès du soldat.

- Ca va aller, lui dit-il doucement en essayant de comprimer la plaie.

Mais c'était peine perdue, Justin le savait.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda alors le jeune soldat.

- Joshua.

- Joshua, répéta le jeune homme. C'est un joli nom. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, continua-t-il à moitié délirant. Je suis heureux d'avoir donné ma vie pour la tienne et de mourir à tes cotés.

- Je n'en valais pas la peine, dit Joshua en gémissant, le visage baigné de larmes.

- Si. Je croyais que tu étais un monstre, mais la vérité est que tu as bien plus de cœur que moi et que la plupart des hommes.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir combattu à tes cotés, répondit alors l'homme chien.

- Moi aussi. Bats-toi pour moi.

Justin commença alors à tousser. Il eut bientôt la bouche pleine de sang et finit par mourir.

_« Bats-toi pour moi… »_. Ses dernières paroles tournèrent en boucles dans la tête de Joshua. Oui, il fallait continuer à se battre.

xxxxxxx

Sandman, qui visionnait toujours les combats grâce à la caméra d'Alec, avait assisté impuissant à la mort de Lian. L'horreur de la scène entraîna son désespoir.

C'est le moment que choisi un long convoi de camion pour arriver dans cette petite route habituellement déserte au bord de laquelle il était garé.

Désemparé, il se dit que ce devait être le renfort des familiers…

Il s'agissait effectivement de renfort. Mais pas pour les membres du culte.

Ralph, Guibole, Bricole et Trompette descendirent fièrement d'un des camions et se dirigèrent en courant vers lui.

- On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu ! On a réuni tous les X5 cachés au Canada pour venir se battre, s'exclamèrent-ils. Le combat se passe où ?

Sandman les regarda, transporté de joie. Il pensa que rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux en cet instant. Il se trompait. Son fils CJ arriva et se jeta dans ses bras. CJ resta avec Sandman dans le camion, pendant que les autres reprenaient la route pour rejoindre leur cœur du combat d'après les explications de Sandman.

Le vieil homme s'empressa d'annoncer l'arrivée des renforts à Alec. Mais celui-ci n'entendit pas.

Quand dix minutes plus tard, les X5 rejoignirent leurs camarades, un nouvel élan s'empara de toute l'armée transgénique.

Les ordinaires furent les premiers à les voir arriver. Ils les reconnurent de suite grâce aux quelques anomalies qui les accompagnaient, et s'empressèrent de les laisser passer.

Les transgéniques se jetèrent ensuite au milieu de la fosse en hurlant.

Leur présence redonna force et courage aux combattants, et eux, débordant d'énergie se donnèrent sans compter. La balance changea radicalement de côté. Plus nombreux que les familiers, moins fatigués et surtout remotivés, ils vinrent à bout de leurs adversaires en très peu de temps, alors que les combats s'éternisaient en longueur quelques minutes auparavant.

Bientôt, il n'y eu plus un seul familier debout. Les derniers survivant se rendirent sans plus broncher mais la plupart s'était battu jusqu'à la mort refusant d'être emprisonné.

Au levé du soleil, tout était fini.

Max rejoignit Alec en courant. Elle le retrouva entouré de corps, le regard perdu dans le vague, dans un état second. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, cherchant à capter son regard. Elle posa une main sur la poitrine de son homme en le fixant des yeux. Elle sentait son propre cœur battre à une vitesse démesurée. Sans rien dire, elle se rapprocha intimement de lui.

La jeune femme vit son regard se focaliser, puis il la reconnut. Il mit sa main sur la sienne toujours placée sur sa poitrine puis la fixa du regard.

Max, soulagée, sut qu'Alec était de retour en même temps qu'elle sentait son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Elle l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement, presque timidement, puis ils se dévorèrent fougueusement, Alec serrant contre lui la jeune femme.

- C'est fini, dit alors Max.

- Oui. C'est fini, nous avons réussi.

xxxxxxx

Dans la matinée, flash info à la télé :

_« Dans la nuit, Seattle a été le siège d'une des opérations commandos les plus importantes que la ville ait jamais connue. Avec l'aide de la population transgénique, les autorités ont élaborés en secret un remède contre l'épidémie qui touche la ville. Ce remède a été distribué cette nuit, dans tous les hôpitaux de la ville et commence à être distribué en pharmacie. _

_Et au plein cœur de la forêt, l'armée, aidée de la sécurité civile, a combattu avec l'aide des transgéniques, le groupe terroriste à l'origine de l'attentat. Il s'agit d'une secte, vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années, appelée culte de la procréation…_

_Bilan de la nuit : 27 militaires, 18 policiers et 87 transgéniques sont décédés. On compte les blessés au nombre de 154. Mais tous les membres du culte ont été tués ou emprisonnés ! _

_L'opération a été qualifiée de succès par le général Hupson qui dirigeait l'attaque. Le général a précisé que tout cela aurait été impossible sans l'aide de l'armée transgénique. C'est eux qui auraient découvert l'origine de l'attaque et le moyen d'élaborer un vaccin. _

_Il a donc été décidé de mettre fin au siège de Terminal City. Selon le général, les X5 sont un atout essentiel à la défense du pays et non pas une menace. _

_Il appelle les citoyens à oublier leur peur de tout ce qui est différent et à les accepter au sein de la société… »_

Le reportage continua ensuite avec des images de patients guéris dans les hôpitaux.

Dans le petit salon télé de Terminal City, les applaudissements battirent à tout rompre.

- On a réussi, on est libre ! s'époumona Joshua.

Max était assise sur les genoux d'Alec, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent amoureusement, heureux de pouvoir partager leur bonheur.

Sonia, rayonnante bien que fatiguée par une nuit éprouvante, était elle dans les bras de Logan.

Mole, un bras en écharpe, fumait un cigare en compagnie de Rolf, lui aussi cigare à la bouche.

Sandman, CJ et Joshua, la petite famille enfin réunie, savouraient la victoire. Le vieil homme était si heureux qu'il semblait avoir retrouvé ses vingt ans.

Sketchy, Original Cindy, Normal et l'inspecteur Clémente étaient là eux aussi de même que Loup et Trompette qui s'étaient liés d'amitié.

Partout dans Terminal City, les gens s'étaient regroupés devant la télévision pour savourer la victoire.

Ils avaient connu de nombreuses pertes et une nuit harassante, mais l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations. Ils pleureraient leurs proches plus tard, aujourd'hui, ils avaient une victoire à fêter et pas des moindres.

Aujourd'hui le culte de la procréation n'existait plus. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient libres, acceptés par la population et salués en héros.

De plus, Sandman leur avait réservé une autre surprise : il était arrivé avec un dossier bien épais. A l'intérieur, la date de naissance de chacun d'entre eux.

Car tout citoyen normal avait droit à un anniversaire.

- Tu vois Max, chuchota Alec. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur, ni douter de toi. Regardes ce que tu as fait ! Tu leur as rendu la liberté, le bonheur et l'envie de vivre.

- C'est vrai. Mais sans toi, je n'y serais jamais arrivé.

- C'est à ça que sert une famille, répondit Alec. Et ici, nous en avons une très grande.

- Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas toutes ces histoires d'unité et de famille, répondit Max en plaisantant.

- C'était avant que je tombe amoureux d'une fougueuse et belle X5 destinée à sauver le monde…

Max hocha la tête en rigolant.

- Qui aurait cru que je puisse tomber amoureuse d'un beau gosse aussi prétentieux… se plaignit-elle alors.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser de nouveaux.

Dehors, le soleil brillait dans le ciel : une nouvelle vie pouvait commencer pour les transgéniques.

FIN DU CHAP

Plus qu'un petit épilogue et c'est la fin. Snif !

Profitez-en pour me laisser pleins de reviews ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, de la fin et puis de l'histoire en elle-même ! Enfin bref, lâchez les com quoi ! pleeeeeease !


	18. Chapter 18

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre est là. Profitez-en bien! lol

**Epilogue**

Cinq ans plus tard :

- En tant que Maire de Seattle, j'ai l'honneur de célébrer avec vous cette première journée de commémoration en faveur de la cause transgénique. Le cimetière que nous venons d'inaugurer comprend 1423 tombes. 1423 transgéniques morts pour sauver le peuple, 1423 transgéniques crées par le gouvernement et tués par le gouvernement.

Mr Clémente marqua un moment de silence.

- C'est afin que de telles horreurs n'aient plus jamais lieu, afin que tous ces individus ne soient pas morts en vain, que tous les sept mai, une journée de commémoration envers la cause transgénique aura lieu.

Il y a six ans, jour pour jour, débutait le siège de Terminal City. Ce combat pour la liberté aboutit, cinq mois plus tard, à la libération des transgéniques. Cependant, leur intégration dans la société fut longue et difficile. Aujourd'hui encore, il existe des discriminations. Etant moi-même de couleur noire, je connais les difficultés que rencontre ce peuple car le mien a connu les même. Noir ou blanc, hétéro ou bisexuel, ordinaire ou transgénique, nous sommes tous les enfants de Dieu. Nous sommes tous des êtres humains et c'est ensemble que nous devons lutter contre l'adversité. Comme la lutte contre la menace des Familiers en est la preuve, ce n'est que dans l'union, que nous pouvons triompher. Noir ou Blanc, hétéro ou bisexuel, ordinaire ou transgénique, nous sommes tous avant tout Américains. Et l'Amérique vaincra ! Que dieu vous bénisse.

Le cameraman cessa de filmer le Maire, pour faire un gros plan sur le journaliste vedette du Seattle News :

- C'est ainsi que débute l'inauguration du nouveau cimetière de Seattle. Nous retiendrons que le Maire à particulièrement insisté sur l'importance de l'unité…

De loin, Max regardait en souriant le journaliste, ou plutôt Sketchy ! Dorénavant en tailleur noir, cheveux correctement coiffés, tenue impeccable, son vieil ami était méconnaissable. En cinq ans, il était passé du stade d'apprentie journaliste bidon à celui du plus célèbre et du plus apprécié reporter du plus grand journal télévisé de la ville.

Max voulut montrer à Alec que le jeune homme était présent mais celui-ci n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle le chercha du regard et l'aperçut au milieu du cimetière.

Alec s'était agenouillé devant une tombe, une larme solitaire coulant le long de son visage.

- Papa ! appela soudain une petite voix derrière lui. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Ce n'est rien mon chéri. Je pensais juste à un ami.

Toujours agenouillé au sol, il prit son enfant dans les bras. Malgré ses quatre ans, le gamin savait déjà lire :

- Il s'appelait Biggs ce monsieur ! s'étonna-t-il en lisant la pierre tombale.

- Oui, répondit Alec d'une voix rauque d'émotion.

- C'est de lui que vient mon second prénom, papa ? demanda le petit.

- En effet. C'est en l'honneur de cet homme que tu t'appelles aujourd'hui Sean Biggs MacDowell. C'était un très bon ami à moi. Un homme courageux.

- Pourquoi il est mort ?

- Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras plus grand, murmura Alec.

Il serra son petit garçon contre lui, refoulant ses larmes alors que le souvenir de la mort atroce de son ami lui revenait en mémoire. Il pensa aussi à Lian dont il avait été si proche.

Max se dirigea vers eux.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

Alec se releva. La jeune femme prit son mari dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que…

- Et moi, alors ! Je n'ai pas droit au câlin ! s'exclama Sean.

Le couple éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr que si, dit Alec. Viens ici, petit monstre !

Il prit dans un de ses bras l'enfant et de l'autre enveloppa Max.

De loin, Logan observait la jolie famille qu'ils formaient tous les trois.

- Tu leur as annoncé la nouvelle ? demanda Sonia en se glissant à ses côtés, lui encerclant la taille.

- Non, pas encore. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'endroit idéal, ni le bon moment…

- Moi je pense que si, contesta la jeune X4.

Logan la regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit.

- Comme tu veux ! De toute façon, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

Il embrassa amoureusement sa femme puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers leurs amis. Max avait Sean dans les bras et Alec les serraient tous deux contre lui.

- On a une nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara Logan quand il fut arrivé auprès du couple. On a réussi. Sonia est enceinte depuis trois semaines maintenant !

- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Max et Alec avant de prendre leurs deux amis dans les bras.

- Félicitation, dit Alec à Sonia qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Le docteur Carr nous a beaucoup aidés, répondit la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas notre première tentative comme vous le savez, mais cette fois c'est la bonne !

- Je suis vraiment ravie pour vous, dit Max en serrant Sonia contre elle.

- Vous allez voir, ajouta Alec, un enfant ça transforme votre vie.

- Ca, je le sais déjà ! plaisanta Logan.

Alec fit la grimace. Le Veilleur ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler ce malencontreux évènement, s'amusant de voir à chaque fois à quel point cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Sean, appela Alec afin de changer la conversation. Tonton Logan va avoir un enfant. Tu vas donc bientôt avoir un petit cousin ou une petite cousine.

- Super ! s'exclama le petit. J'aurai quelqu'un avec qui jouer !

- On sait déjà que ce sera une fille, dit Logan. Donc une petite cousine, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sean. Le docteur Carr a dû faire des analyses génétiques poussées. Avec les « hybrides » comme ils les appellent maintenant, on n'ait jamais trop prudent.

- Il vaut mieux, en effet, commenta Max.

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Normal ces derniers temps, on se demandait comment allait son business ? demanda Logan.

- Oh, très bien, assura Max en rigolant. Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse devenir un redoutable homme d'affaire ! Sa boite tourne à plein régime.

- Sûrement parce que quatre-vingt dix pourcents de ses employés sont de Manticore, commenta Alec.

- Tan mieux, il est un excellent exemple, dit Logan. Il est toujours célibataire ?

- Oui, à son grand désespoir ! En parlant de ça, fit Alec tout excité. Vous avez vu Mole tout à l'heure, il s'est trouvé une compagne…

- Non sérieux ! s'exclama Logan.

- Elle ressemble à quoi ? demanda Sonia intriguée.

- C'est une charmante Dame Lézarde…

- Pour de bon ? demanda Max qui se demandait si elle n'avait pas à faire à une des nombreuses plaisanteries douteuses de son homme.

- Je te jure, Max, que c'est vrai ! Regarde dans la foule, ils étaient à côté de l'estrade tout à l'heure…

- Je ne les vois pas. Oh regardez, il y a Joshua qui vient vers nous avec Rita, la directrice de la galerie d'art.

- Salut Joshua ! s'exclama Alec en se jetant dans les bras de son grand ami. Tu nous as manqué mon vieux. Comment c'est passé ton séjour à Paris ?

- C'était super, s'exclama l'homme chien enthousiaste. J'ai vu la tour Eiffel !

- L'exposition a eu un succès fou, annonça Rita. Les Français sont de grands fans des peintures de Joshua.

- Oui, enfin, j'espère que tu ne repartiras pas trop souvent parce qu'un mois c'est long ! s'exclama Alec. Surtout pour un petit garçon, dit-il en parlant de Sean qui n'avait cessé de réclamer son Oncle Joshua.

- Désolé, répondit Joshua. J'ai ramené plein de cadeaux de Paris pour me faire pardonner.

- Alors ça va beaucoup mieux ! fit Alec joyeux avant de se prendre un coup sur l'épaule venant de Max.

- C'était pas la peine Joshua, dit-elle en fusillant du regard Alec.

Celui-ci rigola. C'était tellement facile de l'énerver.

- Le boulot c'est bien passé pour vous ? demanda Joshua.

- Oui, très bien, répondit Max. Mes cours de sport ont tellement de succès que j'ai du rajouter des heures de cours dans mon emploi du temps.

- Et pour toi, Alec ?

- Oh, tu connais l'armée. En période de paix comme en ce moment, c'est vraiment que du plaisir.

Max esquissa la moue. Comme de nombreux transgéniques, Alec s'était engagé dans l'armée. Car il était avant tout un soldat et rien n'y changerait. Cette décision avait entraîné de nombreuses disputes, surtout après qu'elle soit tombée enceinte.

La jeune femme avait créé un club de sport et dispensait des cours sur tous types de sport de combat pour tous les âges : elle enseignait aussi bien à des petits de quatre ans qu'à des adultes et même à des transgéniques désireux de garder les bonnes habitudes de Manticore. Original Cindy assurait avec brio l'intendance de la boite.

L'entreprise marchait très bien, Max avait alors demandé à Alec de la rejoindre, très angoissée à l'idée qu'il doive un jour partir au combat. Mais celui-ci avait refusé. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber, ni elle, ni leur fils, mais il ne voulait pas quitter l'armée.

Elle savait que quelque part, ce côté engagé faisait partie de ce qui la faisait craquer chez lui. Mais elle aurait préféré qu'il se convertisse dans un secteur proche, comme l'avait fait tant d'autre : Vic était rentré dans une boite de vidéosurveillance, Mole était devenu un gardien de sécurité pour des laboratoires secrets du gouvernement qui, il s'en était assuré plus d'une fois, ne travaillaient pas sur la recherche génétique mais sur l'élaboration de sérum contre différentes sortes de virus et autres toxines dangereuses.

Logan était lui plus raisonnable : une fois le siège terminé, afin de protéger Sonia et l'enfant qu'ils cherchaient à avoir, il avait décidé d'arrêter ses activité du Veilleur. Et c'est Asha, qui à la surprise générale, avait décidé de reprendre le flambeau.

Depuis qu'Alec s'était engagé, il n'avait eu aucune mission réellement dangereuse et n'avait été blessé qu'une fois, lorsque l'armée avait été appelée en renfort pour combattre un immense incendie ravageant des millions d'hectares, il y a deux ans. Alec s'était brûlé en venant au secours de quatre pompiers pris au piège par les flammes. Gravement touché au niveau du torse et du dos, sa récupération avait été plus courte que prévue et aujourd'hui il n'en gardait pas la moindre cicatrice.

- Ils ont mis ton drapeau au centre du cimetière Joshua, fit alors Alec. C'est magnifique.

- C'est vrai, répondit Joshua avec fierté. Mais il y a tellement de croix, ici. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y ait eu autant de morts.

- La plupart sont morts lorsque Manticore a brûlé et que le gouvernement a cherché à cacher l'évasion, répondit Max. Mais il y a aussi des croix pour tous les autres, ceux de mon unité et ceux qui sont décédés en mission pour Manticore. Nous avons essayé de recenser le maximum de soldats, pas uniquement ceux qui ont péris lors de la grande bataille.

Max pensa à tous ses frères et sœurs qui étaient là : Ben, Tinga, Lian, Biggs, Cece et encore tant d'autres. Alec la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

Leurs amis n'étaient pas morts en vain.

Ensemble, ils regardèrent Sean qui jouait à cache-cache avec plusieurs autres enfants d'X5. Sandman, qui marchait dorénavant avec une canne, faisait semblant de les chercher. Ils rigolaient tous ensembles. Aucun enfant n'avait de code-barres. Ils étaient libres. Heureux. Et eux deux aussi.

**FIN DE L'HISTOIRE!**

Cette fois c'est fini de chez fini. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages et à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire. C'est la dernière occasion de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon histoire! Petite review please (une méga review fera aussi l'affaire bien entendue!)!

**Pour ceux qui connaisse mon autre fic, Seul, sachez que je compte bien la finir un jour. Je me remettrais à l'écriture à la fin de l'année quand j'aurais fini mes études!**

**Bisou à tous!**


End file.
